


Нарушение субординации

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [11]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: AU, Alien Character(s), Angst, Character Study, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Narn POV, Narns, Original Character Death(s), UST, Whump, автор-фиалка, мнение персонажей не совпадает с мнением автора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Посол Г'Кар пытался поддержать мир на станции и заодно утвердить свой авторитет среди нарнов, живущих на "Вавилоне 5". Для этого устроил поединок с главным зачинщиком. Атташе На'Тот, как всегда, прикрывала его. Ну а дальше все пошло и поехало... и кажется немного не туда...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU!!!! по отношению к сериалу и по отношению к моему же фанфику "Поединок" и "Беженцы" из цикла "Книга На'Тот". Могло бы быть шикарное задорное бессюжетное порно, но автор-гад как всегда все испортил и написал рОман. Откровенный и бессовестный авторский дроч на персонажей. Много говорильни и мало экшена. Иногда случается флафф. Не бечено! Может изменяться и дописываться. Мнение автора не совпадает с мнением персонажей. Нарнофилия. Хедканон автора. Может быть, кому-то и ООС привидится. Но это же фанфик, тут такое случается. Хронология чуток плавает, но это из-за разницы между нарнским и земным летоисчислением. :) есть одноногая собачка. Ну, извините. Ах, смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
> Примечания: нарнские слова, термины и звания - это смесь авторского фанона, инфо из "The Narn Regime Fact Book" (от Mangoose) и Энциклопедии Вольтера VEX, а также прочих мест.  
> Место действия: станция "Вавилон 5"  
> Время действия: лето-осень 2259 года (2-й сезон, начиная с эпизода "Жертвоприношение").
> 
> PS: Спасибо Ed Sheeran и его песне "Shape of You", которую автор слушал, пока писал этот текст. Да, удивительно, что эта незатейливая песня смогла настолько разбередить мое воображение.

* * *

 

**-1-**

 

С началом военных действий между Нарном и Центавром на « Вавилоне 5» наступило время напряженного выжидания.

 

После смерти императора Турхана на трон взошел его племянник, Нарлит Картажье Джарно. Не было никаких сомнений, что это был ставленник ведущей центаврианской партии, в которую входили многие влиятельные вельможи, в том числе и лорд Рифа. На’Тот собрала  о нем всю доступную информацию, и то, что удалось узнать, было крайне неприятным и тревожным.

Посол Г’Кар в последнее время почти не общался с ней, ограничиваясь лишь короткими деловыми распоряжениями. Обстоятельства, которые повлекли за собой объявление войны, сильно повлияли на него. На’Тот заметила, что он стал более замкнутым в себе. Что-то явно угнетало посла. Он даже перестал скандалить по любому поводу, что было совершенно для него необычно.

На Нарне вдруг вспомнили о том, что Г’Кар в прошлом был опытным военным, и правительство то и дело связывалось с ним, дабы проконсультироваться по поводу начавшихся военных действий.

Советник Кха’Мак из Второго Круга звонил ему почти ежедневно.

— Ваша основная задача — привлечь на нашу сторону как можно больше союзников, — говорил советник, — если нам удастся заручиться их поддержкой, то, возможно, даже не потребуется применение военной силы для того, чтобы сокрушить Центавр.

 

***

 

На’Тот осторожно пробиралась по грязным коридорам Нижнего уровня. Здесь у нее была назначена встреча с одним из многочисленных информаторов посла. В глубине души На’Тот любила подобные вылазки. Они горячили кровь в жилах. Для лиц ее ранга одиночные прогулки по этим трущобам могли закончиться очень печально, но На’Тот любила риск.

Чуть слышный шорох привлек ее внимание. Она обернулась и увидела информатора — землянина, одетого в грязные рваные лохмотья. Как обычно, он был пьян.

— Деньги захватила? — спросил он, сплюнув под ноги. — Сегодня у меня для тебя занятная новость.

На’Тот, нахмурившись, шагнула к нему.

— Наверное, опять какая-нибудь пустяковая сплетня, — фыркнула она. — Ну же, выкладывай! И если я зря тащилась сюда…

— Э-э! — засмеялся пьяница, покачав головой. — Сперва гони деньги! Ты же помнишь уговор!

На’Тот помрачнела еще больше.

— Разве я когда-нибудь обманывала тебя, землянин? — прошипела она.

 

— Нет, но я предпочитаю перестраховываться, — ответил информатор, подмигнув ей. — Некоторые так и норовят обвести меня вокруг пальца. Но я не так прост, как может показаться! Меня не проведешь на мякине! Я…

На’Тот вздохнула и достала из внутреннего кармана кожаный мешочек с монетами.

Лицо человека сразу расплылось в улыбке.

— Конечно, это не касается тебя, красотка. Ты ведешь дела честно. Люблю получать плату наличными!

Он протянул было руку к мешочку, но что-то во взгляде На’Тот его остановило.

— Ах, да! — захихикал он. — Понимаю. Моя информация действительно вас заинтересует. Это не какой-нибудь пустяк. У меня на подобные вещи чутье. Иди за мной, красавица, и веди себя тихо!

На’Тот последовала за ним по извилистым закоулкам Нижнего уровня.

— Если ты вздумаешь плутовать, то познакомишься с наличностью совсем иного рода! — процедила она сквозь зубы, положив руку на рукоять кинжала.

Человек внезапно остановился и прижал палец к губам. Потом указал рукой куда-то вперед.

— Мы как раз вовремя. Они уже в сборе. Погляди-ка туда. Правда, интересная компания? Похоже, ваши соотечественники что-то затевают. Они уже не первый раз здесь тусуются. Ох, и занятные же у них разговоры, скажу я тебе! И, думается мне, тебя они никогда не пригласят на свои посиделки, милочка.

 

На’Тот посмотрела в указанном направлении и увидела около десятка увлеченно беседовавших нарнов. К ее удивлению, среди них мелькали знакомые лица. Эти нарны вовсе не являлись обитателями Нижнего уровня. Многие были отпрысками зажиточных семей, из тех лоботрясов, которые торчали в казино, просаживая родительские деньги. На’Тот глубоко презирала этих богатых бездельников. Именно эти молодые нарны постоянно являлись источником неприятностей для их посольства на станции. Интересно, зачем они здесь собрались? Она напрягла слух.

— … центавриане совсем обнаглели, — услышала она голос одного нарна, — они заполонили всю станцию! Шагу ступить нельзя, не наткнувшись на этих расфуфыренных недоумков! Пора поставить их на место. Я говорю не просто о мелких стычках. У меня есть план, который надо как следует обсудить…

Тут он понизил голос, и На’Тот ничего не смогла услышать. Нарны окружили говорившего плотным кольцом.

— …посол Г’Кар призывал нас сохранять спокойствие… — раздался чей-то неуверенный голос.

— Посол Г’Кар — подпевала землян! — с яростью возразил другой нарн. — Все знают, как он увлечен ими! Особенно их женщинами!

Нарны засмеялись, кивая.

 

На’Тот скрипнула зубами. Говорила она Г’Кару, что эти его забавы с инопланетными девицами не доведут до добра. И вот результат: его связи обсуждают по всей станции! Надо будет как-нибудь еще раз серьезно поговорить с ним на эту тему…

Информатор тронул ее за руку.

— Это они верно подметили. Я совсем недавно видел, как…

На’Тот решительно отошла в сторону. Ей совсем не понравились эти речи.

«Надо сообщить послу», — подумала она.

— Ну что, гони монету, — сказал информатор, когда они отошли достаточно далеко от нарнского сборища.

— И часто они здесь собираются? — спросила она, почесывая подбородок.

— В последнее время часто, — ответил пьянчужка. — Каждый божий день, в это самое время. Ну, я ведь сдержал свое слово. Эта информация тебя заинтересовала?

На’Тот кинула ему мешочек с монетами.

— Держи меня в курсе их дел, — сказала она.

Человек жадно вцепился в деньги.

— Щедрая красотка. Может, того… прогуляемся вместе, а? Вы, нарны, иногда бываете вполне симпатичными…

На’Тот смерила его ледяным взглядом.

— Я пошутил, — криво улыбнулся землянин и поспешно скрылся в полутемном коридоре.

 

***

 

На’Тот заглянула в одну из многочисленных забегаловок в «Зокало». На сей раз ее поиски увенчались успехом: она увидела около стойки того самого нарна, который был заводилой  в компании смутьянов.

Она подошла к нему и облокотилась о стойку. Нарн уже успел изрядно захмелеть и не сразу понял, кто стоит перед ним, но потом, сфокусировав глаза на ее мундире, насмешливо улыбнулся и отвесил преувеличенно низкий поклон.

— Подумать только, какие важные персоны удостоили нас своим вниманием! — протянул он, дохнув на нее перегаром. — Чем обязан такой честью?

— Я слышала, что ты подговариваешь наших нарнов к нападениям на центавриан? — без лишних церемоний сказала На'Тот, глядя на него в упор.

— А что, разве это теперь преступление, атташе? — нагло спросил он, быстро оглянувшись через плечо на остальных посетителей бара. — Сейчас идет война, каждый воюет так, как может!

— Советую прикусить свой грязный язык! — одернула его На’Тот. — Не забывай, с кем разговариваешь!

— Ох, конечно! — нарн снова засмеялся и стукнул себя кулаком в грудь. — Совсем забыл. Ведь это же помощница посла Г’Кара, его верная подпевала! Скажи-ка мне, красавица, ты тоже стала любительницей центавриан, как и твой любезный посол? Вы защищаете их, а они тем временем уничтожают наши мирные колонии!

На’Тот с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не броситься на него и прорычала:

— Если я еще хоть раз услышу, что ты подстрекаешь народ к…

— То что? — перебил ее он, нахально встретив ее взгляд. — На прошлой неделе центавриане убили одного из наших, а в посольстве даже пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы разобраться! Эти твари каждый день глумятся над нами, задирают нас, оскорбляют! Неужели мы будет это терпеть? Ничего, мы сами можем отомстить. В конце концов, у меня есть право защищать себя от всякой центаврианской мрази! Сейчас идет война, и я не потерплю…

— Я тебя предупредила! — процедила На’Тот сквозь зубы, стараясь подавить вспыхнувшее внутри бешенство. — Нам сейчас не нужны лишние проблемы на станции. Вы все должны держать себя в руках, не поддаваться на центаврианские провокации. Если ты будешь продолжать подстрекательства, мы примем более жесткие меры!

Нарн ответил ругательством на ее слова, а потом отвернулся к стойке.

На’Тот, скосив глаза, заметила, что остальные нарны в баре мрачно смотрели на нее, выжидая.

Она схватила его за плечо и развернула к себе.

— Ты понял? Не слышу ответа!

Нарн криво усмехнулся, а потом кивнул.

— Я понял тебя, атташе.

Чувствуя, что еще немного и бросится на наглеца с кулаками, атташе вышла из забегаловки, стараясь держаться прямо.

Ситуация нравилась ей все меньше и меньше. Конечно, этот парень был пьян, но до недавнего времени граждане Нарна на станции не вели себя столь… непочтительно. Это надо было как можно скорее остановить.

 

***

 

Кипя от негодования, она ворвалась в каюту посла Г’Кара.

Посол сидел за столом, уставившись на кипу бумаг перед собой, и выглядел очень усталым.

— Ох, На’Тот, — сказал он, не глядя на нее, — кажется, пришло время собирать плоды того, что мы здесь посеяли год назад. Они не хотят нас поддерживать! Никто не хочет. Сегодня я говорил с Деленн. Минбарцы не желают вмешиваться в наш конфликт с Центавром. И земляне тоже. Что же нам делать?

На’Тот бросила взгляд на экран монитора и увидела, что Г’Кар опять прокручивает ту злосчастную запись последнего сражения с центаврианами, во время которого нарнский флот потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Не выдержав, она выключила ее.

— У нас сильный флот, — сказала она, закусив губу. — Полагаю, мы сможем выстоять и без поддержки со стороны…

— Не смеши меня, На’Тот! — резко оборвал ее Г’Кар. — Я не верю в то, что ты настолько наивна, чтобы верить той чуши, которой пичкают нас официальные каналы! Ты же видишь истинное положение дел! Мы не готовы к этой войне! Инцидент с Квадрантом 14 спутал все наши планы. Война началась преждевременно. Эх, если бы все зависело только от меня… — он тяжело вздохнул, а потом продолжил уже более спокойным голосом: — Ты должна понимать, что войны уже давно не выигрываются в прямом противостоянии. Сейчас совсем иные времена. И центавриане хорошо это понимают. Но вот как объяснить нашим консервативным идиотам из Кха’Ри, что их методы ведения войны совершенно не подходят в данной ситуации?!

— Что вы имеете в виду, посол? — спросила она.

— На’Тот, ты сегодня меня раздражаешь! — злобно прошипел Г’Кар. — Ведь ты же видела записи наших последних сражений? Слышала последние сводки с фронта? Во имя Г’Квана, что они творят?!

Подпрыгнув, он снова включил запись.

— Посмотри, сколько крови, сколько ненужных жертв! И что мы получаем в результате? Мы отступаем!

На’Тот нахмурилась.

— Позвольте, но об этом нигде не упоминалось. Я смотрела последние сводки с фронта…

— Забудь об этих сводках! — рявкнул посол, и его глаза яростно сверкнули. — Это сказки для наивных дурачков из низших кругов. Истинное положение дел гораздо хуже. Мы отступаем, На’Тот! Мы теряем наши колонии, одну за другой. Надо срочно что-то менять в нашей тактике и стратегии, иначе…

Он замолчал, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— На’Тот, у тебя ко мне какое-то дело? Прости, что завел этот дурацкий разговор, просто у меня в последнее время все не ладится…

— Боюсь, я опять принесла вам неприятную новость. Некоторые наши граждане, живущие на станции, весьма агрессивно настроены против местных центавриан. Последствия могут быть самые непредсказуемые. Уже было несколько вооруженных столкновений. Мистер Гарибальди сказал мне, что его охрана не может разорваться на части…

— Г’Кван, только этого мне еще не хватало! — взорвался Г’Кар. — Я же не могу постоянно пасти их, как стадо тупых _дакк **[1]**_! Ведь на станции больше тысячи нарнов!

На’Тот отвела взгляд.

— Прости, На’Тот, — сказал Г’Кар более спокойным тоном. — Ты права: я все-таки в ответе за них. Я обязательно поговорю с ними. А сейчас мне пора на встречу с капитаном Шериданом. У него ко мне какое-то неотложное дело. А ты молодец, что заметила это. Пожалуйста, проследи за нашими парнями. Нам сейчас не нужны лишние проблемы с руководством станции.

 

***

 

Как и предчувствовала На’Тот, простые уговоры не оказали на компанию смутьянов должного действия.

Стычки с центаврианами продолжались, с обеих сторон появились жертвы.

Но недавно, благодаря наводке все того же информатора, На’Тот узнала об их новой безумной затее.

Она влетела в каюту Г’Кара, задыхаясь от быстрого бега.

— Они все-таки не послушались вас, посол! Сегодня они намерены начать массовое убийство всех центавриан на станции!

Г’Кар подскочил, как ошпаренный.

— Вот ублюдки! — прорычал он, быстро накидывая на себя кожаный нагрудник мундира. — Надо немедленно их остановить. Пока все еще не зашло слишком далеко. Какое у них оружие?

— Пистолеты, ружья… но в основном они вооружены отравленными ножами дрази, — ответила На’Тот, помогая ему одеваться. — Может, нам стоит предупредить капитана Шеридана и Гарибальди?

— Нет! — вскинулся Г’Кар, схватив ее за руку. — Я сам разберусь. Это наше внутреннее дело, На’Тот. Эти подонки осмелились бросить мне вызов, ослушались моего приказа! И я не намерен спускать им это с рук!

— Тогда я иду с вами! — решительно сказала она, проверяя, на месте ли ее кинжал.

Г’Кар покачал головой.

— Это мое личное дело.

— Но ведь кто-то должен вас прикрывать? — возразила На'Тот. — Если не я, то кто?

Г’Кар вздохнул, а потом вышел из каюты, поманив ее за собой.

 

***

 

На’Тот, сжав кулаки, следила за схваткой двух нарнов. На какое-то мгновение первобытная жажда крови вытеснила из ее разума все остальные чувства. Сердце ее учащенно колотилось, глаза возбужденно горели.

— Убей его, убей! — шептала она, не сводя глаз с Г’Кара и его противника.

Посол уступал нахальному юнцу в ловкости и скорости, но был гораздо опытнее его. И постепенно начал одолевать ослушника.

На’Тот радостно хлопнула в ладоши, увидев, что соперник Г’Кара попятился назад.

— Так его, Г’Кар! — крикнула она, взволнованно подскочив. — Покажи этому ублюдку!

Движения молодого нарна становились все суетливее, в то время как Г’Кар оставался спокойным и… безжалостно неумолимым. Он хладнокровно отбивал все выпады своего противника, а когда бил сам, каждый его удар достигал цели.

— Сверни ему шею, Г’Кар! — крикнула она снова.

Он, конечно, вряд ли мог услышать ее голос в шуме, который подняли другие нарны, наблюдавшие за поединком. Она была одна, а их так много. Но сейчас На’Тот видела, что ни один из присутствовавших здесь нарнов не смог бы сравниться с послом ни по силе, ни по мастерству.

«Как я могла усомниться в его способности победить?» — подумала она, отталкивая одного из зевак перед собой, мешавшего ей видеть бой.

— Покончи с ним, Г’Кар! — крикнула На'Тот так громко, как могла. — Ты сможешь! Я верю!

Те, кто стоял рядом, вряд ли были довольны ее словами, но атташе было плевать на их мнение.

Г’Кар сейчас как раз оказался лицом к ней. На’Тот видела кривую усмешку на его губах и особый блеск в алых глазах. Вот он снова молниеносно взмахнул рукой, и его противник завыл от боли, отшатнувшись. Малодушный щенок!

На’Тот коротко засмеялась, глядя, как молодой нарн попятился, держась за голову.

Г’Кар замер на месте, наблюдая за ним.

«А вот это совершенно дурацкое благородство, — подумала На’Тот. — Надо было еще раз ему добавить, пока не очухался!»

Преимущество Г’Кара сейчас стало очевидным для всех зрителей.

На’Тот заставила себя сосредоточиться на другом и внимательно вгляделась в толпу зевак.

И весьма своевременно.

Краем глаза она заметила, как один из нарнов неподалеку вытащил PPG из-за пазухи. Недолго думая, На’Тот со всей силы ударила его кулаком. А потом угрожающе развернулась к остальным его спутникам. Те лишь смущенно развели руками.

Остальная толпа зрителей неожиданно загудела. Повернувшись, На’Тот увидела, что соперник Г’Кара схватился за нож. Длинное лезвие тускло блеснуло на свету.

— Трус! Подлый трус! — зарычала На’Тот, увидев это.

Некоторые зрители покачали головами с неодобрением, но бой продолжался.

Г’Кар по-прежнему дрался голыми руками, как того требовали правила поединка. Сторонники бунтаря несколько приутихли: посол явно демонстрировал свое презрение к противнику.

На'Тот сжала кулаки, увидев, как молодой нарн с громким воплем бросился на Г'Кара, размахивая ножом. Бой давно перестал быть честным, и ей ужасно хотелось вмешаться. Но поединок закончился также внезапно, как и начался: хрустнула кость, противник посла заорал от боли и бесформенной массой рухнул на пол.

      — Довольно! — вскричал разгоряченный Г'Кар, резко повернувшись к нарнам, наблюдавшим за дракой. — Это надо прекратить, и немедленно! Если сохранение мира на станции — единственный способ выиграть войну дома, то мы дадим им этот мир! А теперь — всем разойтись!

      На’Тот, разгоряченная этим зрелищем, не сводила горящих глаз с посла Г’Кара.  Что ни говори, а в бою он был великолепен. Будучи по природе своей скептиком, она не думала, что кто-то сможет вызвать у нее столь сильное восхищение, но, кажется, Г'Кару это удалось. Более того, сейчас ее переполняла гордость за него. Он был великолепен и с честью вышел из этого поединка победителем.

Нож дрази не спас его противника. И теперь тот стонал, корчась, на полу, потирая сломанную руку.

Закончив свою речь, посол оглянулся на На’Тот и, заметив ее восхищенный взгляд, улыбнулся ей уголком рта.

Она взволнованно улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя себя немного странно: сердце продолжало бешено стучать в груди, а по телу пробегали волны жара и озноба.

      Остальные свидетели поединка тоже явно были под впечатлением от действий и слов Г'Кара, поэтому повиновались его приказу беспрекословно и быстро разошлись.

      Посол отряхнул помятый в драке мундир.

      — Идем, На'Тот, — властно произнес он, поманив ее за собой. Они направились к ближайшему турболифту, предоставив поверженному нарну самому выбираться с уровня. Недавние его сторонники тоже ушли, даже не попытавшись помочь ему. И это было неудивительно: он проиграл бой и потерял их уважение.

       На'Тот чувствовала, что должна что-то сказать Г'Кару, просто чтобы выразить свое одобрение, но медлила, не зная, с чего начать. Это не было ей свойственно, обычно она сразу находила нужные слова. Возможно, причина крылась в том, что впервые за все время пребывания на станции и работы с Г'Каром она была готова искренне и от всей души… похвалить его. Оказывается, это гораздо сложнее, чем сделать критическое замечание или сообщить об ошибке.

      Двери турболифта скрипнули, открываясь, и Г'Кар шагнул внутрь. На'Тот последовала за ним, отставая на полшага.

      Лифт тронулся, и молчание, повисшее между ними, стало почти физически осязаемым.

      Г'Кар закончил приводить одежду в порядок и, не выдержав, повернулся к ней. На'Тот заметила на его губах довольную улыбку.

      — Ну, на мой взгляд, все прошло неплохо, а? — сказал он. — Надеюсь, они усвоили урок и запомнят его надолго.

      — Еще как запомнят, — ответила она, чувствуя, что дрожь во всем теле, начавшаяся еще во время его драки, никак не хочет униматься. — Хотя вы сильно рисковали, посол.

      Г'Кар нетерпеливо махнул рукой.

      — Никакого риска не было, На'Тот, — сказал он, фыркнув. — Или ты всерьез полагала, что у этого напыщенного юнца были какие-то шансы в бою со мной?

      — О, нет, — улыбнулась она, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Теперь вижу, что нет. Совершенно никаких шансов, вы правы.

      Воротник мундира Г'Кара был все еще немного помят после боя, и На'Тот протянула руку, чтобы поправить его.

      Г'Кар слегка вздрогнул от этого ее жеста.

      На'Тот заметила небольшое пятнышко крови на его щеке и провела по нему пальцем, стирая. А потом наклонилась и поцеловала Г'Кара в губы. Это было неожиданно даже для нее самой, но посол не отстранился.

      — Ого! — сказал он, выдохнув, когда она отодвинулась от него.

      — Простите за вольность и нарушение субординации, посол, но на словах выражать свое восхищение вами было бы слишком… долго, — ответила На'Тот с кривой улыбкой. А потом отошла от него настолько далеко, насколько позволяла кабина лифта. И постаралась унять дрожь во всем теле.

      — Понимаю, — протянул Г'Кар, и его алые глаза сверкнули. — А я уже не надеялся произвести на тебя впечатление. Но, оказывается, надо было действовать проще и по старинке. Например, поколотить какого-нибудь напыщенного задаваку у тебя на глазах. И вот, я получаю от тебя вызов,  который трудно оставить без ответа!

      На'Тот качнула головой и подняла руки в примирительном жесте.

      — Все уже под контролем, посол. И… больше не повторится, обещаю. Так что в ответе нет необходимости.  Это просто…

      — Просто следствие волнения, — закончил за нее Г'Кар. — Мне очень хорошо знакомо подобное чувство, атташе. Боевое возбуждение, адреналин… Они просто распирают изнутри и требуют выхода. Но я рад, что на сей раз ты решила меня поцеловать, а не поколотить, как тогда, в первые дни твоей службы.

      — Посол! — На'Тот закатила глаза.

      Снова начались его едкие шуточки. Конечно, это лучше, чем яростные вопли. Поскольку посол победил в недавнем поединке, настроение у него сейчас благодушное. Наверное, нельзя было показывать ему свою слабость, пусть и возникшую спонтанно, под влиянием ситуации. Теперь у него появился новый повод для подтрунивания над ней. Но На'Тот все равно не жалела о своем порыве. Г'Кар ведь был прав: поцелуй гораздо лучше пинка в живот. Посол простил ей те побои, оставалось надеяться, что он сможет пережить и этот поцелуй.

      Двери лифта раскрылись, и они вышли в коридор, оказавшись на зеленом посольском уровне.

      — Но идея была неплохая, — заметил Г'Кар с усмешкой, остановившись у своей каюты. — Возможно, после такого насыщенного событиями дня стоит сбросить напряжение...

      — Ваш намек понят, посол, — На'Тот чуть нахмурилась. — Сколько танцовщиц вам вызвать на этот вечер?

      — Я вообще-то говорил о тебе, — Г'Кар усмехнулся, вставляя ключ-карту в замок.

      — Я разве похожа на ту, кто интересуется земными танцовщицами? — сердито прошипела На'Тот, мечтая уже уйти поскорее, лишь бы не слушать издевательские шутки посла. Возможно, надо было ограничиться словесной похвальбой в общении с этим извращенцем.

      Г'Кар вдруг взял ее под локоть и втащил за собой в каюту.

      — Нет, не похожа, но тебе действительно стоит выпустить пар с достойным партнером, — сказал он предельно откровенно.

      — А вот это уже не ваше дело, посол! — она дернулась, попытавшись вырваться, но хватка у него была чудовищно сильной.

      — Да, не мое, и мне очень жаль это признавать, — ответил Г'Кар.

      На'Тот замолчала, немного оторопев, и даже перестала вырываться.

      Г'Кар вдруг подтянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Коротко и властно. А потом отпустил ее локоть.

      — Нам надо помнить про субординацию, не так ли? — сказал он хрипло. — Вот почему я для тебя — не самый хороший партнер. И вот почему нам лучше… снять напряжение отдельно друг от друга. Ты ведь со мной согласна?

      — Вы правы, посол, — ответила На'Тот сдержанно.— Хотя за такое… нарушение субординации еще никого не наказывали.

      — Но и ничего хорошего из этого не получалось, насколько я знаю, — сказал Г'Кар и вздохнул. — Так или иначе, отношения на работе только отвлекают от важных дел, поэтому лучше мне позвать танцовщиц из «Темной звезды», а тебе… — он немного замялся, но потом продолжил, криво улыбнувшись: — Уверен, ты найдешь кого-то получше, чем я. Кого-то… более достойного твоих поцелуев и восхищения.

      Его слова вызвали у На'Тот одновременно ярость и изумление. Она уже была взвинчена после поединка, поэтому не смогла сдержаться.

      — Кого-то получше и более достойного?! — вскричала она, задрожав всем телом. — Если бы я не считала вас таким, стала бы  вас целовать?!

      — Щрок[2], я полный идиот, — пробормотал Г'Кар.

      — На самом деле это я идиотка, раз позволила поставить себя на одну доску с этими вашими танцовщицами! — продолжала негодовать На'Тот. — Ведь знала же, что вам все равно с кем быть, лишь бы «снять напряжение»!..

      — А, плевать на субординацию! — сказал Г'Кар и дернул ее к себе, не давая подойти к двери.

      — Руки, посол! — зарычала На'Тот. — Избавьте меня от ваших одолжений! Я…

      Тут ей пришлось замолчать, потому что Г'Кар снова ее поцеловал и более страстно, чем прежде.

      На'Тот несколько раз дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, издав невнятный стон. Но Г'Кар держал ее крепко, понимая, что отпускать атташе сейчас слишком рискованно — дралась она крайне болезненно. А на сегодня с него достаточно сражений.

      Он чуть ослабил объятия, лишь когда почувствовал, что ее руки скользят по его плечам, нащупывая крючки на мундире. Да, атташе права, пора избавиться от этой тяжелой сбруи.

      В каюте было темно, слабый красноватый свет в прихожей можно было не считать. Так что действовали они оба наощупь. И тут Г'Кар почувствовал себя немного посрамленным: На'Тот удалось стащить с него тяжелый нагрудник гораздо быстрее, чем ему — расстегнуть ее мундир.

      — Теряю сноровку, — прошептал он, засмеявшись, когда пальцы в очередной раз сорвались с ее пояса, застегнутого довольно хитроумно.

      — Военная форма предназначена для сражений, а не любовных игр, — фыркнула На'Тот, а потом принялась ему помогать.

      Оставляя за собой разбросанную одежду, они попятились в спальню и рухнули на его широкую постель.

      — Забавно, посол, я считала, что нарнийки вас не заводят, — прошептала На'Тот, прижимая его к кровати.

      — Это не совсем так, но объяснять слишком долго, — ответил Г'Кар.

      — Не надо объяснений, лучше докажите, что вы действительно достойный и лучший партнер! — перебила его На'Тот и наклонилась, чтобы  поцеловать его, на сей раз  более страстно и настойчиво.

      Г'Кар улыбнулся, учащенно дыша, а потом закрыл глаза и откинулся назад.

      На'Тот замерла на мгновение, ожидая, что он ответит на ее поцелуй. Но этого не случилось, посол лежал с закрытыми глазами, как будто полностью отдавшись на ее волю. Немного неожиданное поведение, особенно в такой момент. Но кто его знает, особенно в свете его увлечений разнообразными инопланетянками. Может быть, он действительно забыл, как заниматься любовью с нарнами? Интересно, ритуал какой расы он применяет сейчас?

      — Эй, — позвала она его, тронув за плечо.

      Г'Кар продолжал молчать.

      На'Тот села поверх него, толкнув кулаком в грудь.

      — Посол, если вы решили заснуть, то немного поторопились.

      Она положила руки ему на грудь, погладив. Прикосновение это вызвало у нее новый приступ дрожи… в чем-то проклятый посол был прав, слишком давно не было у нее подобных… развлечений.

      Кожа его под руками была очень горячей, почти обжигала ее ладони.

      Но что-то было не так. Не так, как обычно бывало... с другими партнерами.

      На'Тот сместила руки, поглаживая его плечи.

      А потом замерла, выпрямившись.

      Его мышцы были слишком расслабленными, слишком мягкими.

      — Свет! — вскрикнула На'Тот, отпрянув.

      В спальне стало светло, но Г'Кар никак на это не отреагировал.

      На'Тот тряхнула его сильнее, чувствуя, как тревога заглушает возбуждение.

      — Г'Кар? Г'Кар, что с вами?

      Она потрясла посла еще раз, но его голова лишь безвольно откинулась на узорные подушки.

      — Святые мученики! — воскликнула На'Тот, вскакивая с кровати. — Эй-эй, Г'Кар!

      На короткое мгновение она подумала, что он умер. Но тут же отмела эту мысль, почувствовав удары его сердца под рукой. Нет-нет, он просто отключился, но почему?

      Первым порывом было включить Babcom и связаться с доктором Франклином. Но На'Тот тут же остановила себя, осознав, что придется объяснять, что они тут делали. Да уж, весьма пикантная ситуация. «Извините, доктор, он вырубился после моего поцелуя».

      Нет, надо привести его в сознание без участия врачей.

      На'Тот решительно двинулась к столу, на котором стоял кувшин с водой, но тут Г'Кар пошевелился, застонав.

      Она подскочила к нему, помогая устроиться на кровати поудобнее.

      — Что… случилось? — прошептал он, открыв глаза.

      — Вы отрубились. Только не говорите, что от экстаза, — ответила она, стараясь не показывать свою тревогу.

      Г'Кар коротко хохотнул, но потом тут же поморщился и попытался сесть.

      — Весьма… лестное предположение, — сказал он.

      На'Тот видела, что его тело теперь сотрясала крупная дрожь. Нет, сексуальный экстаз явно не имел к этому никакого отношения.

      Потом она увидела _это_. Багровое пятно, оставшееся на простыне там, где он только что лежал.

      — Ну-ка, повернитесь! — приказала На'Тот, а потом, не дожидаясь его реакции, легонько толкнула его в бок, заставляя поменять положение.

      — Вы ранены! — воскликнула она сердито, заметив длинный узкий порез на его спине в районе поясницы.

      — Да? Видимо, просто царапина, раз я до сих пор ничего не чувствовал, — ответил Г'Кар, пытаясь рассмотреть рану через плечо.

      — Может и царапина, но крови натекло прилично, — На'Тот тревожилась все больше. — Тут уже целая лужа. И продолжает течь. Щрок! — она схватила рубашку, валявшуюся рядом и прижала к его боку, пытаясь остановить кровь.

      Г'Кар дернулся, нахмурившись.

      — У того мерзавца был клинок дрази, — сказал он мрачно. — Отравленный, ибо других они не держат. Этот яд нарушает свертываемость крови. Даже если рана неглубокая, кровотечение может быть сильным.

      — Ясно, я вызываю Франклина! — сказала На'Тот и шагнула к видеофону.

      Г'Кар вскочил и поймал ее за руку.

      — О, не стоит. Этот яд не смертелен.

      — Ага, именно поэтому вы отрубились, — ехидно ответила На'Тот. А потом попробовала освободить свою руку. — Вы достаточно сегодня геройствовали, посол, так что лучше вам показаться врачу!

      — Нет, никаких врачей! — На сей раз Г'Кар говорил строго и очень резко. — Это наше внутреннее дело, На'Тот. Если ты вызовешь Франклина и его бригаду, нам придется объяснять, как я получил удар отравленным клинком дрази. Следовательно, придется докладывать и про нашу драку на нижнем уровне. Я не хочу, чтобы земляне об этом узнали.

      — А я не хочу, чтобы вы померли от какого-то дурацкого яда! — рассердилась На'Тот. Но потом встала, сцепив руки. — Хорошо, попробуем обойтись без Франклина.

      — Да, попробуем, — ответил Г'Кар. — Просто доверься мне, На'Тот. Этот яд может убить дрази, но не смертелен для нарнов. У нас он лишь вызывает сильную лихорадку и… неприятные болезненные ощущения в мышцах. Мне и раньше доводилось получать удары отравленными кинжалами, поэтому я стараюсь держать под рукой противоядие. Тебе надо взять его из моего сейфа, а потом обработать рану кровоостанавливающей мазью. Вот последнюю придется раздобыть в аптеке…

      — Понятно, — перебила его На'Тот. — Сейчас все сделаю! Держитесь!

      Она сделала все, как он сказал, и очень быстро. По счастью, ампула с антидотом действительно лежала в сейфе. Вколов ему противоядие, На'Тот наложила на рану тугую повязку, и это помогло Г'Кару продержаться, пока она бегала по станции в поисках мази.

      Когда она вернулась в каюту, Г'Кар лежал на кровати и трясся всем телом в сильнейшей лихорадке.

      На'Тот тревожно смотрела на него.

      Всю ли правду он сказал о яде дрази? Действительно ли это не опасно для нарнов?

      На'Тот была раздосадована тем, что раньше не уделяла этой теме достаточно внимания. Приходилось теперь верить послу на слово.

      Да, ночь обещала быть незабываемой.

      Она осторожно уселась в кресло возле его кровати, решив побыть рядом с ним на всякий случай.

      Ей казалось, что Г'Кар не заметил ее появления, но она ошиблась.

      Посол вдруг повернул голову и уставился на нее.

      — Иди к себе, На'Тот, — сказал он, стараясь не стучать зубами. — Нет смысла торчать здесь… постоянно.

      — Еще как есть, — возразила она. — Я ведь в ответе за вашу жизнь, посол, если вы вдруг забыли.

      — Я… не умру… — ему пришлось делать паузы, чтобы говорить связно. — Не… сегодня, На'Тот. Но ты… уже сделала для меня все, что могла… Дальше… все зависит только от меня. Я… выживу. Верь мне.

      Она выразительно посмотрела на него.

      Г'Кар вздохнул, а потом заговорил снова, и голос его на сей раз звучал почти умоляюще:

      — На'Тот, я… не хочу, чтобы ты видела меня… _таким_. Так что, сделай милость — уйди. Если действительно так меня уважаешь, как говорила.

      Она кивнула и встала. Похлопала его по плечу, а потом, церемонно поклонившись, направилась к выходу.

      — Я буду на связи, посол. Надеюсь, что вы позовете меня… если вдруг понадобится моя помощь.

      — Не… сомневайся. А пока займись нашим возмутителем спокойствия. Думаю… мистер Гарибальди будет рад заполучить убийцу. Доставь мерзавца к нему, надеюсь… этот дар во имя мира ему понравится.

      — Будет сделано, посол, — На'Тот снова поклонилась ему и вышла из каюты.

 

 

[1] Нарнское травоядное стадное животное, мясо которого используют в пищу.

[2] Щрок – нарнское ругательство.


	2. Chapter 2

На’Тот нажала кнопку звонка и замерла у двери в каюту посла, ожидая его ответа. После того, как она закончила давать показания в кабинете Гарибальди, к ней подошел капитан Шеридан и попросил передать Г’Кару предложение о встрече.

— Это важно, — добавил он негромко. — И будет лучше, если вы сделаете это лично, не пользуясь линиями связи. Скажите, что это связано с нашей недавней беседой. Он поймет, о чем я говорю.

Поручение Шеридана стало дополнительным поводом для того, чтобы проведать посла и не показаться назойливой. На’Тот знала, что все равно бы к нему заглянула, даже рискуя услышать много ворчания.

Ей пришлось позвонить несколько раз, прежде чем из динамика домофона раздался напряженный голос Г’Кара:

— Да? Войдите.

Дверь открылась, и На’Тот шагнула внутрь, выдохнув с облегчением. Она уже начала опасаться, что зря оставила посла без присмотра. За время ее отсутствия он мог снова отключиться, или с ним могло произойти что-то еще более неприятное.

Г’Кар зачем-то перебрался с кровати за стол и сидел, точнее, лежал на столешнице лицом вниз. Услышав ее шаги, он медленно выпрямился, издав тихий стон.

— Извините, что беспокою вас, посол, — предельно вежливо произнесла На’Тот, подойдя ближе. — Я вернулась с сообщением от людей. Капитан Шеридан и посол Деленн хотят встретиться с вами через час в его офисе. Он сказал, что это важно.

— О, да, несомненно, важно, — ответил Г’Кар, отчаянно стараясь сидеть прямо и не дрожать. — Кажется, наши труды все-таки принесли хоть какие-то результаты. Я должен пойти… Хотя обидно, что переговоры будут проводиться закрыто, а не на заседании Консультативного Совета…

На’Тот посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего. Наверное, посол бредит.  Его лихорадка явно не собиралась утихать, несмотря на груду лекарств, которые уже пришлось ему вколоть.

— Со всем уважением, посол… — запротестовала она, заметив, что Г’Кар медленно встал и потянулся за мундиром. — Думаю, будет лучше отложить эту встречу  хотя бы до утра… вы ведь…

— Я _должен_ быть там! — более жестко повторил Г’Кар. — И это действительно важно! Вдруг они передумали и готовы предложить нам помощь? Нельзя упускать такую возможность! Не сейчас, когда это нам так нужно…

— Посол, но вы же… — На’Тот понимала, что вряд ли его можно сейчас отговорить, но и молчать не могла.

— Я в порядке… настолько, насколько это сейчас возможно, — проворчал Г’Кар, неуклюже натягивая тяжелый кожаный нагрудник. На’Тот не выдержала и принялась помогать ему, за что была награждена его мрачным взглядом.

— Мне казалось, вы не хотели, чтобы люди узнали о драке на Нижнем уровне? — она сделала последнюю попытку его переубедить. — Если вы предстанете перед капитаном Шериданом в таком виде…

— Они ничего не узнают, будь спокойна на этот счет! — почти сердито ответил Г’Кар, а потом махнул рукой, подзывая ее. — Просто иди рядом со мной… да, вот так.

На’Тот подставила ему плечо, и  они направились к выходу из каюты.

Дорога к офису Шеридана получилась долгой, потому что идти быстро Г’Кар не мог, и им приходилось периодически останавливаться, чтобы пропустить мимо прохожих. Вряд ли стоило привлекать лишнее внимание, гуляя в обнимку на публике, особенно, если раньше им это не было свойственно. Поэтому каждый раз, заметив, что кто-то идет по коридору, На’Тот останавливалась и делала шаг в сторону от посла, предварительно прислонив его к стене. Но им повезло, что  в такой час прохожих было мало.

На подходе к офису Г'Кар остановился, убрав руку с ее плеча.

— Дальше я пойду один, На'Тот, — твердо сказал он.

Она открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но он покачал головой.

— Я _должен_ сделать это один, атташе. Не беспокойся, со мной  случались вещи и похуже.

На'Тот кивнула. Если Г'Кар в чем-то начинал упираться, спорить с ним было бессмысленно.

Посол глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, а потом, расправив плечи, ровным шагом пошел по коридору. На'Тот не сводила с него взгляда, пока он не исчез за поворотом. Каким-то образом ему действительно удалось собраться, и его даже не шатало.

 

***

 

На'Тот  решила дождаться его возвращения. Посол, скорее всего, будет этим недоволен, и она прекрасно понимала его раздражение: ей самой было бы дико неприятно, если бы кто-то стоял у нее над душой в такие моменты. Но и оставить его одного она не могла. Хотя бы по долгу службы.

На'Тот отошла в небольшой закоулок в коридоре и прислонилась к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Охранять посла было частью ее служебных обязанностей. Но сегодня она с этим справилась плохо. Если бы она более внимательно следила за ходом боя и за выпадами противника Г'Кара, вместо того, чтобы любоваться самим послом, то заметила бы это злосчастное ранение гораздо раньше. Возможно, если бы она была более сосредоточена на своих обязанностях, действие яда удалось бы нейтрализовать раньше, и Г'Кар не оказался бы сейчас в таком тяжелом состоянии.

«Посол прав: рабочие отношения не должны становиться личными, — подумала она, — иначе все идет наперекосяк. Впредь надо всегда об этом помнить».

Переговоры оказались недолгими, и На'Тот услышала шаги Г'Кара по коридору. Встрепенувшись, она повернулась, готовая пойти ему навстречу.

Г'Кар был один, но с ним явно творилось что-то неладное. Он шел очень медленно, то и дело останавливаясь, закрыв лицо руками, содрогаясь всем телом.

Испугавшись, что он может потерять равновесие прямо здесь, посреди Синего сектора, на глазах у людей, На'Тот  подбежала к нему, готовая подхватить под локоть.

— Посол… с вами… все в порядке? — спросила она осторожно, не решаясь дотронуться до него.

Г'Кар ответил не сразу, продолжая прятать лицо в ладонях и дрожать.

Наконец, издав то ли вздох, то ли всхлип, он  опустил руки и посмотрел на нее. На'Тот в изумлении увидела, что на его щеках видны мокрые дорожки от слез, а глаза лихорадочно блестят.

Она хотела спросить о том, как прошли переговоры, но слова застыли у нее на губах. Посол явно был не в состоянии сейчас вести связную беседу.

— Помоги мне вернуться в каюту, — сказал он хрипло и схватил ее за локоть.

На'Тот подставила ему плечо и направилась к турболифту, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды проходящих мимо работников станции.

 

***    

Путь до каюты посла На'Тот прошла, практически волоча Г'Кара на себе. Лихорадка у него явно усилилась, потому что даже через толстый мундир она ощущала жар, идущий от его тела. Это ее обеспокоило, потому что антидот должен был смягчить этот  симптом. Хотя наверняка предполагалось, что тот, кто проходит лечение от яда, не бегает по станции, а смирно лежит в постели.

На'Тот дотащила посла до кровати и заставила лечь, невзирая на его вялые протесты.

— Придется вам соблюдать постельный режим, и теперь я за этим прослежу! — сказала она, снимая с него мундир.

Г'Кар перестал сопротивляться, видимо, температура поднялась так высоко, что он уже не отличал реальность от сна.

Сначала На'Тот беспокоило его мрачное молчание, но когда он заговорил, она об этом пожалела. Его речь то была откровенным бредом, то вдруг становилась вполне осознанной. Но уловить этот переход было крайне трудно.

На'Тот включила компьютер и запросила все сведения о яде дрази и способах его лечения. Посол многое недоговаривал, теперь она это отчетливо видела.

Полученная информация ее не порадовала. Оказывается, проклятые дрази крайне редко смазывали свои ножи только одним видом яда. Гораздо чаще это была ядреная смесь из трех или четырех вариаций. И делалось это специально, чтобы затруднить подбор нужного противоядия. А универсальные антидоты работали плохо. Ранение таким клинком убивало дрази почти мгновенно. Очень скверно этот яд действовал на людей и центавриан, они тоже умирали, но спустя несколько часов, проведенных в ужасных мучениях. Нарны  были более стойкими и выживали чаще. Но букет симптомов, через которые им приходилось пройти, был весьма пышен.

Тихо ругаясь, На'Тот записала длинный список лекарств, которые, если верить собранным данным, должны были помочь справиться с  действием яда. Из него под рукой было только жаропонижающее. Остальные препараты придется срочно раздобыть в аптеках станции.

Схватив пневмошприц с заряженной ампулой, На'Тот решительно склонилась над послом.

— Не шевелитесь, это вам поможет, — сказала она, пытаясь удержать его на месте.

— Да все со мной в порядке! — крикнул Г'Кар, отмахиваясь от нее. — А вот нашему миру грозит беда… большая беда, На'Тот…

Шприц улетел в дальний угол спальни, попав-таки под его могучий кулак.

— Успокойтесь, посол… — сказала она, стиснув зубы. Злиться сейчас бесполезно, он все равно не в себе.

— Как я могу быть спокоен?! — заорал Г'Кар, подскакивая в постели. — Как?! Мы проигрываем эту проклятую войну! Центавриане вот-вот захватят наш мир! Снова сделают нас всех рабами! Разве этого я добивался? Разве этого мы все хотели?!

— Этого не случится, — твердо сказала На'Тот, снова подбираясь к нему с пневмошприцем. — У Режима Нарна есть союзники, они нас поддержат. Вспомните ситуацию с Квадрантом 14. Нам же удалось тогда спасти наших колонистов. И этого добились именно вы.

— О, да-а-а-а… — посол нервно засмеялся, закрыв глаза. — Я слишком хорошо работал весь год и многого добился… например, того, что ни Земля, ни Минбар не станут оказывать нам официальной помощи в войне. Никакой поддержки, никакой!..

На'Тот оторопела.

— Так значит… переговоры… не удались? — выдавила она.

— Ты, вроде, хотела сделать мне укол? — вдруг очень спокойно сказал Г'Кар. — Так чего медлишь?

На'Тот прижала шприц к его шее и нажала на кнопку.

— Надеюсь, это поможет, — сказала она, вынимая пустую ампулу. — Если температура и после этого не упадет, придется ставить капельницу…

Г'Кар откинулся на подушку, чуть прикрыв глаза, но продолжал наблюдать за ней.

— Ты так ловко все это делаешь… — тихо сказал он.

— У меня была большая практика, — коротко ответила На'Тот.

Г'Кар приподнял безволосую бровь.

— Я три года ухаживала за больным дедом, который ненавидел любое лечение,— пояснила На'Тот, отложив пневмошприц. — Так что смогу сделать укол, даже если вы будете со мной драться, а  уж капельницу поставлю с закрытыми глазами. Но надеюсь, до этого не дойдет. А сейчас вам надо поспать. Обещайте, что будете лежать тихо, пока я бегаю за лекарствами.

— Честным словом обещаю! — с улыбкой ответил Г'Кар, подняв руку со странно сложенными пальцами.

На'Тот удивленно уставилась на него.

— Так любит говорить мистер Гарибальди. Он рассказывал мне как-то об обычаях земных бойскаутов, — пояснил Г'Кар, продолжая ухмыляться. — И показал вот этот ритуал.

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула. За то время, что она провела в каюте посла, пытаясь привести его в более-менее вменяемое состояние, его перепады настроения успели ее утомить. Но пусть уж лучше он сыплет дурацкими шуточками, нежели рыдает в истерике. Слишком уж это тяжелое зрелище.

 

***  

Когда она вернулась из рейда по аптекам станции, Г'Кар снова начал бредить, и это показало, что укол жаропонижающего действует недолго. На'Тот поняла, что эту ночь ей придется провести в его каюте, и неважно, хочет он этого или нет. Оставлять его одного в таком состоянии было слишком опасно.

Хотя дед умер много лет назад, руки все помнили, и капельницу она поставила быстро. Теперь надо было следить, чтобы Г'Кар не выбивал катетер, когда начинал метаться в возбуждении.

— Он хотел извиниться перед нами, ты представляешь?.. — сказал Г'Кар, дернув ее за рукав. — Он приехал сюда, на станцию, чтобы сказать это перед всеми расами…

До этого посол очень деловито обсуждал интересные с его точки зрения брачные обычаи дрази, поэтому На'Тот не сразу поняла, о ком он говорит. Но поддерживать беседу тут не требовалось, только следить, чтобы Г'Кару не вздумалось куда-то пойти.

— И я даже поднял тост за его здоровье! Потому что… потому что подумал, что еще не все безнадежно между нашими народами… что еще можно что-то изменить… изменить к лучшему… понимаешь? Что можно перестать… бояться и ненавидеть… и начать говорить друг с другом… Я… я руку ему протянул, идиот… о, какой же я был идиот! — Г'Кар стал говорить громче, глотая слова. — Но это была очередная ложь! Очередной подлый обман! И я купился на это, как младенец! Позволил ему в очередной раз посмеяться надо мной… над всеми нами! То, что казалось мне таким серьезным, таким важным, для него было всего лишь забавной игрой!..

— Ш-ш-ш… — На'Тот мягко коснулась его плеча, пытаясь уложить обратно.

— А теперь они снова делают это! Снова разрушают наши миры, и мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы их остановить… _ничего не можем сделать_!

На'Тот поразило отчаяние, звучавшее в его голосе. Посол и раньше беспокоился из-за вестей с войны, но никогда не позволял себе паниковать. Неужели он настолько не верил в их победу? Скорее всего, это просто бред.

— Безвыходных положений не бывает. Война еще не закончилась. И мы никогда не сдадимся! — попыталась она утешить его. Но ее слова лишь вызвали у него новый приступ ярости.

— Ты просто не понимаешь! Ты никогда не видела того, на что способны эти твари! Ты не жила при Оккупации, не была в рабстве, не вздрагивала от каждого окрика хозяина, не пряталась от центаврианских бомбардировок… _ты ничего этого не знаешь_! — закричал он, оттолкнув ее руку.

Капельница вылетела, и немного раствора пролилось на пол.

— Каким идиотом я был…— говорил Г'Кар, схватившись за голову. — Слепым, самоуверенным и злобным идиотом. И не только я… А теперь уже поздно… и война зашла слишком далеко… слишком далеко… Я действительно старался… и я готов пойти на унизительные условия, лишь бы заполучить помощь союзников… но это всего лишь песчинка в пустыне, все наши старания — просто песок на ветру…

На'Тот поправила капельницу. Потом со вздохом вколола Г'Кару снотворное. Судя по всему, оно не помешает, иначе посол будет метаться в бреду всю ночь, вместо того, чтобы восстанавливать силы.

— Как бы ни обернулись наши дела на войне… — пробормотал Г'Кар, начиная засыпать, — я придушу этого ублюдка Моллари. Честным словом обещаю, что он от меня не уйдет!

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула, печально посмотрев на него. Ну, конечно, во всех напастях Нарна виноват только  Лондо Моллари. Г'Кар был одержим ненавистью к послу Центавра с первых дней пребывания на станции. На'Тот не могла разделить ее до конца, лишь презирала Моллари за то, что он был представителем расы, причинившей ее народу много бед и горестей. Но в последнее время ненависть Г'Кара превратилась почти в манию, и На'Тот стала украдкой следить за их отношениями, чтобы успеть принять меры, если они вдруг перейдут границы дозволенного. Плохо, когда какой-то рядовой нарн затевает убийство всех центавриан на станции, но еще хуже, когда посол Нарна, олицетворение всего лучшего, что есть в его расе, бросается на посла Центавра на официальном приеме. А когда началась война, Г'Кар стал упорно твердить, что развязал ее посол Моллари. На'Тот не верила, что этот беспутный пьяница и игрок способен на такие серьезные вещи. Но вряд ли посол в таких вопросах мыслил рационально и объективно.

— Да, конечно же, придушите, — сказала она мягко, осторожно отступая к кушетке. Время уже было позднее, но, возможно, ей удастся немного подремать, пока снотворное действует? — Если это вас хоть как-то утешит, я готова помочь с исполнением вашей клятвы…

— Нет-нет! — Г'Кар встрепенулся, приоткрыв глаза. — Моллари — мой! Запомни это хорошенько, На'Тот!

— Как скажете, посол, — философски откликнулась она, пытаясь устроиться на узкой кушетке. 

— Это очень важно! — Г'Кар не унимался. — Поклянись мне!

— Честным словом обещаю! — На'Тот лениво подняла руку, повторяя жест Г'Кара, а потом закрыла глаза.


	3. Chapter 3

— Доброе утро! Сегодня 25 августа 2259 года по земному летоисчислению, 6:00 утра по стандартному станционному времени. Позвольте сообщить ваш распорядок на день…

— Заткнись! — воскликнула На'Тот, подскочив на жутко неудобной кушетке.

Мгновение спустя она осознала, что отдала эту команду одновременно с Г'Каром. По крайней мере, никого другого, кроме него, в этой каюте больше не было.

Все тело ужасно ломило от неудобной позы: кушетка была узкая и короткая, и, чтобы расположиться на ней, На'Тот пришлось лежать, скрючившись в три погибели.

Она услышала возню в спальне, двери в которую были оставлены открытыми, чтобы было удобнее следить за послом. И, спустя минуту после того, как будильник замолчал, оттуда, чуть пошатываясь, вышел Г'Кар, абсолютно голый, если не считать повязки на боку.

Он поморщился, тряхнув головой, и некоторое время тер глаза, явно пытаясь преодолеть сонливость. Потом заметил ее и отпрянул назад, охнув.

На'Тот тоже дернулась, подскочив на кушетке.

— Атташе? — удивленно воскликнул Г'Кар, продолжая щуриться и морщиться. — Ты что,  торчала здесь всю ночь?

— О, нет, посол! — быстро ответила она,  усевшись на кушетке. — Я… э-э… только что вошла… чтобы вас проведать.

— И решила вздремнуть прямо тут, на кушетке? — спросил он с усмешкой.

На'Тот посмотрела ему в глаза, а потом засмеялась, кивнув.

— Ну… что-то вроде этого, да.

Г'Кар засмеялся вместе с ней, а потом, попятившись назад, в спальню, быстро схватил рубашку, лежавшую на постели, и накинул на себя.

— О, посол, это вы зря,  — заметила На'Тот, не сдержавшись.

— Да? — Г'Кар продолжал иронизировать. — Возможно, ты права. В конце концов, одежда — это всего лишь мишура и дань условностям общества. К тому же, я не помню, чтобы сам раздевался, значит, это сделал кто-то другой… скорее всего, ты. Если так, то смысла одеваться уже нет. Вопрос лишь в том, зачем тебе понадобилось меня раздевать? Неужели я настолько напился или…

На'Тот посмотрела на него в изумлении. Неужели он не помнил, что случилось вчера? С одной стороны, это было ей на руку… на руку им обоим, если учесть, _что_ они вчера чуть не натворили на горячую голову. Но, увы, совсем забыть о ранении ему не удастся.

— Я хотела сказать, что вы зря надели _именно эту_ рубашку, — сказала она, сдерживая новый приступ нервного смеха. — Если кто-то посторонний вас сейчас увидит, то подумает, что вы кого-то убили.

Г'Кар посмотрел на себя и выругался. Потому что его рубашка вся была в  бурых пятнах запекшейся крови.

— Простите, посол, пришлось воспользоваться ей, чтобы остановить кровотечение, — пояснила она.

Г'Кар стащил грязную рубашку и обнаружил повязку. И снова выругался.

— Отравленный кинжал дрази, — сказал он, закончив отводить душу. — Я подрался на Нижнем уровне с тем нахальным парнем. И он пырнул меня. Верно?

— Да, все так и было, — подтвердила На'Тот. А потом отыскала чистую рубашку и подала ему. — Как вы теперь себя чувствуете?

— Отвратительно, — честно ответил он, и снова потер глаза.  — Но бывало и хуже… Полагаю, это ты меня перевязала? Спасибо, атташе, это очень любезно с твоей стороны. Но… почему ты меня раздела?

На'Тот постаралась улыбнуться как можно непринужденнее.

— Посол, у вас был такой сильный жар, что вы вполне могли работать вместо  атомного реактора станции. Вот я и…

— Понятно, — Г'Кар кивнул, не сводя с нее внимательного взгляда.

На'Тот сделала шаг по направлению к двери.

— Думаю, мне пора идти, посол…

Но Г'Кар вдруг поймал ее за руку.

— Наверное, я бредил и  нес  всякую чушь этой ночью, — сказал он негромко. — И… надеюсь, не позволял себе каких-нибудь возмутительных вольностей? Смутно помню, что приставал к тебе с поцелуями. Если это мне не приснилось, то я готов извиниться…

На'Тот засмеялась, чувствуя, что ее сердце на мгновение замерло, а потом ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— О, посол, если бы это случилось наяву, то вы обнаружили бы у себя не только царапину на спине, но и пару переломов, — ехидно сказала она. — Но сны у вас интересные, должна заметить!

На'Тот  отвернулась, выдохнув. Надо же, какое редкое везение! Может, он и  потом не вспомнит о том, что они вчера вытворяли? Точнее, чуть не натворили? Хотя… вполне возможно, что его вчерашняя реакция на ее дерзкую выходку была всего лишь побочным эффектом от яда, временным помутнением рассудка, а не осознанным поступком…

— Твоя правда!  — признал Г'Кар,  явно чувствуя облегчение от ее ответа. А потом уставился на свою руку, на которой все еще торчал  внутривенный катетер. — Ого… неужели все было настолько серьезно?

Она кивнула, закусив губу.

— Я рада, что вам стало лучше, посол, но все равно посоветовала бы этот день провести в постели. С ядом дрази шутки плохи. Я проверю ваш график, уверена, что большинство дел и встреч можно отменить или перенести.  Могу заменить вас,  если возникнет крайняя необходимость…

— Обсудим это за завтраком, — сказал Г'Кар, кивнув. А потом, позевывая, побрел на кухню.

На'Тот уставилась на него, приоткрыв рот.

— Посол…

— Я быстро все приготовлю, — отозвался он, загремев посудой. — Тем более, я еще вчера замариновал чудесный митлоп[1]. Кажется, я еще не угощал тебя моим митлопом? Что ж, этот час настал!

— Я не уверена, что вам стоит возиться с приготовлением еды, учитывая ваше самочувствие…  — она попробовала воззвать к его здравому смыслу.

— То есть, если я не помер от яда дрази, то должен умереть от голода, так? — фыркнул Г'Кар, поставив сковороду на плиту. — Мне ведь нужно как-то восстанавливать силы. Вот и займусь этим!

На'Тот шагнула к нему.

— Я хотела сказать совсем другое. Вам нужен покой, посол. Давайте вы вернетесь в постель, а я разогрею… хм… все, что нужно разогреть!

— Ну, уж нет! — Г'Кар преградил ей путь на кухню. — Пережить удар ядовитым клинком дрази, только для того, чтобы умереть, отравившись стряпней моего атташе? Я бывал у тебя в каюте, На'Тот. И видел, что творится у тебя на кухне. Спасибо, я все сам приготовлю! А ты посиди-ка на кушетке, будь так любезна. И ничего тут не трогай, во имя Г'Квана!

— Но-но, посол! — На'Тот возмущенно встрепенулась. — У меня на кухне полный порядок! Что за клевета!

— Вот именно, атташе, полный порядок! — Г'Кар взмахнул длинной лопаткой, и мясная смесь полетела во все стороны. — У тебя даже посуда совершенно чистая и новая! Да ты хоть раз что-нибудь в ней готовила, скажи честно?

Тут он ее подловил.

На'Тот вздохнула, скрестив руки.

— Нет, не готовила. Просто… не было времени.

Г'Кар насмешливо приподнял брови, глядя ей в глаза.

— Ну… и зачем возиться со стряпней, когда можно заказать еду из ближайшего ресторана или закусочной? — не выдержала На'Тот. — Посол, на «Вавилоне 5» много прекрасных заведений, в которых неплохо готовят нарнские блюда…

Г'Кар фыркнул, покачав головой.

— Кому ты это говоришь? Я облазил всю станцию и знаю тут все рестораны и забегаловки. И вот что тебе скажу, моя дорогая: ни одно заведение здесь не умеет готовить настоящие нарнские блюда. Да, иногда им удается что-то похожее. Но это их предел. Все дело в рецептах и ингредиентах. Инопланетяне ничего в этом не понимают, увы.

На'Тот пожала плечами.

— Да, это не совсем нарнская кухня, но… в общем и целом есть заведения, где готовят вполне… съедобно.

— Нет, «вполне съедобно» — это не тот уровень, который меня устраивает! — пылко возразил Г'Кар, помешивая митлоп, шкворчащий на сковороде. — Я знаю, что смогу сделать блюдо лучше, даже из тех же самых продуктов, так зачем я буду платить за непонятно что?

— «Непонятно что» — это то, что получится у меня, если я начну готовить, — вздохнула На'Тот.

— Вот поэтому я и говорю: сиди на кушетке и ничего тут не трогай, — ответил Г'Кар, а потом достал две широкие глиняные тарелки и поставил на стол. — Попробуй лучше мой митлоп. Он божественен!

На'Тот покачала головой, с улыбкой наблюдая за ним.  Да уж, от чего посол точно никогда не умрет, так это от скромности.

Но от тарелок исходил чудесный аромат, так что она с удовольствием приняла его приглашение к столу.

Она наблюдала за ним, но пока не замечала ни дрожи, ни других симптомов вчерашней лихорадки. Разве что двигался он чуть медленнее и более плавно, чем обычно. Посол и впрямь чувствовал себя лучше, или смог лучше притвориться?

— Что ж, поговорим о графике, — сказал Г'Кар, вдруг отодвинув свою тарелку, едва ковырнув свой митлоп.

На'Тот чуть не поперхнулась, потому что тон его голоса резко изменился.

— Как ты верно заметила, большую часть встреч можно отменить или перенести, что я и сделаю, — сказал он. А потом тяжело вздохнул. — Кроме одного дела. Его мне придется поручить тебе… и только тебе, На'Тот.

— Внимательно слушаю, посол, — ответила она, прекратив есть.

— Наши переговоры с землянами и минбарцами не были совсем безрезультатными, — сказал Г'Кар. — Капитан Шеридан и посол Деленн предложили нам свою помощь… как частные лица.

На'Тот изумленно уставилась на него. Г'Кар кивнул.

— Нет, это не военная поддержка, они всего лишь берутся организовать спасение, эвакуацию и перевозку наших гражданских беженцев из горячих точек. Это тайная миссия, о которой не должны узнать их правительства. Иначе эта помощь исчезнет. Минбарцы отвечают за транспортировку беженцев, а Шеридан – за предоставление им временного убежища здесь, на станции. Нам надо позаботиться о быстрой переправке их на Нарн и безопасные колонии. Первая партия беженцев должна прибыть сегодня ночью. Тебе придется их встретить и заняться временным размещением. Я, увы, пока не в состоянии это сделать.

— Я справлюсь, посол, — твердо ответила она, прижав кулак к груди.

— Уверен, что справишься, — кивнул он. И чуть поморщился, печально посмотрев на свою порцию митлопа.

— Вы в порядке? — На'Тот забеспокоилась, заметив, что в его осанке появилась какая-то напряженность.

— Да… просто ощущаю еще один неприятный симптом от проклятого яда, — сдавленно пробормотал он и, прижав руку ко рту,  поспешно вылез из-за стола. — Боюсь, что придется мне сегодня обойтись без прекрасного завтрака… да и без ужина тоже…

— Ох! — сочувственно произнесла На'Тот, провожая его взглядом. — Я… поищу какое-нибудь лекарство… и от этого недуга!

 

[1] митлоп - нарнское блюдо из потрохов, замаринованных на ночь в соке ягод. Чаще подается как десерт.


	4. Chapter 4

На следующий день На'Тот сидела в каюте Г'Кара, докладывая о том, как прошла первая операция по приему нарнских беженцев на станции. Она старалась говорить спокойно и бесстрастно, но это было нелегко. До этой ночи война, какие бы мрачные новости о ней не приходили, не вызывала у На'Тот  страха или ужаса. Возмущение, ненависть к центаврианам, подспудное желание оказаться там, среди тех, кто сражается с врагом — это она чувствовала с первых дней. Но лишь увидев измученных перепуганных беженцев с Ардуна — их сельскохозяйственной колонии, которую недавно захватили центавриане,  — она поняла, что настоящее лицо войны — это вовсе не бравый марш солдат или могучие крейсера где-то там, в далеком космосе, а вот эти женщины, мужчины и дети, лишившиеся дома, родственников, — всего.

Их надо было где-то расположить, накормить, обеспечить медицинской помощью, а самое главное — провернуть это все как можно незаметнее.

За несколько часов проведенных в возне с беженцами, На'Тот наконец-то познакомилась поближе с доктором Франклином, который, как главный врач станции, был посвящен в план Шеридана и Деленн. Доктора ошеломило количество нарнов, выгруженных с крошечного минбарского транспортника. Он ожидал их появления, но не представлял, что беженцев будет так много.

Минбарский капитан виновато объяснил, что, взяв на борт одну партию, не смог оставить в опасности  остальных. В итоге чудовищно перегруженный корабль еле дотянул до станции.

Добрая половина беженцев нуждалась в медицинской помощи, причем не менее десяти пришлось срочно отправить в реанимацию.

Первую часть ночи На'Тот провела, непосредственно общаясь с беженцами, а вторую — в разговорах с чиновниками из родного мира, организовывая срочную перевозку колонистов на Нарн.

 

Г'Кар внимательно слушал ее, потягивая отвратительно пахнущее варево из большой кружки. Выглядел он неважно: под вечер  его перестало мутить, зато вернулась лихорадка. Яд дрази выводился из организма медленнее, чем  хотелось бы.

 

— И вот час назад я получила сообщение, что сегодня ночью ожидаются еще два транспортника с беженцами, — закончила свой доклад На'Тот, стараясь не вдыхать запах от варева. — Если их опять будет много, возникнет  серьезная проблема с их размещением на станции. Я уже договорилась с нашими транспортниками, но большинству из них требуется время, чтобы добраться сюда. Два-три дня — это самое меньшее…

— Я подключу еще кое-кого по своим каналам, атташе. Можешь передать доктору Франклину, что уже к концу этого дня мы заберем большую часть легких пациентов, чтобы разгрузить медотсек. Я постараюсь также обеспечить доставку необходимых медикаментов, — сказал Г'Кар, сделав глоток и поморщившись. — Ты прекрасно поработала. Но я в тебе не сомневался, помнишь?

— А вот я что-то начинаю терять уверенность, — мрачно ответила На'Тот. Общение с беженцами, помноженное на две бессонные ночи, повергло ее в хандру. Она думала, что ее трудно чем-либо впечатлить, но, кажется, переоценила себя. — Да, я помогла этим несчастным, но этого недостаточно.

— На'Тот, — Г'Кар поставил кружку на стол и посмотрел ей в глаза. Его  лицо было серьезным и печальным. — Даже если бы ты сделала вдвое больше, этого все равно было бы недостаточно. Смирись с несовершенством вселенной и просто делай то, что должна.

— Я понимаю… но… — она провела рукой по лицу, отгоняя дремоту. К утру усталость стала особенно сильной. — Беженцев оказалось так много! И минбарцы сказали, что им пришлось оставить еще больше,  потому что их корабль был слишком мал. Столько жертв, все нуждаются в помощи, но получат ее не все… А ведь они даже не сражались! Большая часть — простые колонисты, инженеры гидропонных установок, фермеры…

— Центаврианам плевать на то, сражались они или нет, На'Тот, — ответил Г'Кар, оскалившись. — Для них мы все — варвары, дикие животные, которых надо уничтожать без разбору. Уверен, ты знала это всегда, хотя бы по рассказам своих родственников, переживших Оккупацию. Теперь ты видишь, что это были вовсе не сказки. Вот почему нам ни в коем случае нельзя сдаваться, нельзя проиграть эту войну. Если мы дрогнем, они уничтожат нас, как расу!

На'Тот внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо, подозревая, что у него снова начинается лихорадка. Но, кажется, посол говорил совершенно осознанно.

— Разве это возможно? Геноцид запрещен по соглашению между большинством развитых миров! Они не посмеют! Нынче уже другие времена!

Г'Кар только засмеялся в ответ на ее слова.

— Уничтожение гражданских целей и жителей во время боевых действий тоже запрещено, но центавриан это почему-то не останавливает. Не будь такой наивной!

На'Тот помрачнела еще больше.

Г'Кар, заметив ее странное состояние, по-своему понял его причины и добавил:

— Я могу встретить следующую партию беженцев сам, если это так тяжело для тебя, На'Тот.

Она встрепенулась, возмущенно уставившись на него.

— Даже не думайте, посол! Вы себя в зеркале видели? Да вы даже до посадочного дока не доберетесь, особенно вечером, когда вас так трясет!

— Ты преувеличиваешь тяжесть моего состояния, — возразил он обиженно. — Я предложил это… потому что, в конце концов, это была моя затея. А расхлебываешь ее ты. Это несправедливо!

— Ну, вы же сами только что говорили о несовершенстве вселенной. Смиритесь с этим и вы, — ответила На'Тот, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти. Но уже около дверей остановилась и обернулась к послу: — Хотя, знаете, я и впрямь могу сделать больше.

— Да? — Г'Кар чуть приподнял безволосую бровь.

— Я окончила академию Кал’наран с отличием и являюсь  квалифицированным пилотом истребителя, налетавшим больше 400 часов. Да, уже несколько лет у меня не было практики, поскольку я вышла в отставку, но, думаю, сейчас, в условиях военного положения, это мало кого будет волновать. Я могла бы плюнуть на свою дипломатическую бронь и вернуться на военную службу, чтобы отправиться на передовую.

Г'Кар молчал, глядя на нее. Но что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде, что-то неуловимое.

— Я ведь помню то, что вы сказали тому парню, перед тем, как сцепиться с ним в драке, — продолжала она. — И… вы ведь были правы, посол. Сидеть в безопасном тылу и рассуждать о том, что ты мог бы сделать что-то лучше, легко. Но совсем другое — сражаться в кабине истребителя, когда враг совсем рядом… Я не знаю, понял ли вас тот мерзавец, но мне в тот момент стало очень стыдно за то, что я — здесь, на станции,  в то время как другие гибнут там, на линии огня. Возможно, они погибли именно потому, что там не было меня. Я слышала то, что говорили беженцы этой ночью, помню сводки новостей с фронта… у нас очень большие потери, особенно среди пилотов. Наиболее опытные  и обученные уже погибли, а новобранцы не в состоянии противостоять центаврианским _аутуро маркасус **[1]**_ , у них просто нет столько времени, чтобы обрести необходимую сноровку и отточить рефлексы, необходимые для выживания в бою. У меня же это время было, посол. Думаю, что восстановить прежнюю форму не проблема…

— Ты действительно считаешь свою работу здесь менее важной? — тихо спросил Г'Кар, перебив ее.

— О, посол… — На'Тот всплеснула руками, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать слова: — Дело не в том, какая работа важнее. Дело в том, какую работу ты делаешь лучше. И я… я не уверена, что являюсь хорошим дипломатом. А вот пилот из меня получится… более одаренный.

Она виновато улыбнулась ему.

Г'Кар вздохнул.

— Я завидую тебе, На'Тот, ты это знаешь? — сказал он. — Потому что у тебя есть право на такое решение. Я бы с удовольствием поступил также, но никто этого мне сейчас не позволит.

— Вы серьезно? — На'Тот на мгновение затаила дыхание. — Я могу подать в отставку с поста атташе и поступить на военную службу хоть сейчас?

— Нет, — Г'Кар качнул головой. — Не можешь. Потому что я тебя не отпущу. Это эгоистично, знаю, но сейчас ты позарез нужна мне здесь. И не только мне. Пока мы не разберемся с беженцами, я даже слышать о твоей отставке не желаю! Ты поняла меня?

Последние слова он почти прорычал, и глаза его раздраженно сверкнули.

На'Тот знала, что ее признание не придется ему по душе. Эти мысли одолевали ее с самого начала войны, но сейчас, когда войска Нарна терпели поражение за поражением, они стали более навязчивыми.

— Да, посол. Но потом нам все же придется поговорить на эту тему.

— Это будет потом. Сейчас же у нас есть другая война, в которой тоже нельзя отступать. И дезертиров я не потерплю!

— Я все поняла, посол.

Она поклонилась ему.

— И  я приказываю тебе вернуться в каюту и как следует выспаться. Ночью тебе понадобится быть максимально собранной. А я займусь переговорами с Кха'Ри и прочей бюрократией. Все ясно?

— Да, посол.

— Тогда исполняй приказ!

 

[1] Почетный титул-звание элитного обученного пилота-аса, опытнейшего среди себе подобных. Центаврианские летчики, добившиеся такого титула, обычно становились командирами эскадрилий.


	5. Chapter 5

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мисс На'Тот?

Она посмотрела на серьезное лицо доктора Франклина и улыбнулась.

— Все хорошо. Как я и говорила, мы, нарны, значительно легче людей переносим такие процедуры.

— Обязательно скажите, если почувствуете головокружение или слабость.

— Все со мной в порядке. Делайте свое дело, док.

Лилиан Хоббс, ассистировавшая Франклину, чуть качнула головой, поджав губы, но ничего не сказала.

— Убедительно прошу вас, мисс На'Тот, в следующие два-три дня избегать физических нагрузок,  а  этот день проведите, пожалуйста, в постели.  Обязательно плотно поешьте и постарайтесь пить больше жидкости. Вашему организму нужно восстановить потерю крови, — продолжал доктор.

— Да, конечно. Но я прекрасно себя чувствую. Надеюсь, моя кровь поможет мальчишке выкарабкаться. Ему сейчас гораздо хуже, чем мне.

На'Тот почувствовала на мгновение, как комната вокруг куда-то поплыла, но продолжала улыбаться врачам. Да, они все рисковали, нарушая правила. За то, что Франклин и Хоббс взяли у нее кровь всего лишь спустя сутки после сдачи первой порции, их могли лишить лицензии. Но На'Тот считала, что они все делают правильно. В конце концов, от нее не убудет. Ну, немного покружится голова, да пару дней будет чувствовать слабость. Зато у ребенка появится реальный шанс выжить.

На'Тот не знала, почему это было для нее так важно. Может быть, потому что таким образом она хоть как-то ему помогала. Не ахти какая помощь, конечно, —  всего лишь повторная порция донорской крови. Но если уж мальчишке повезло, и для него, с его редкой группой крови, здесь, на земной станции, нашелся донор, надо использовать этот шанс полностью.

Головокружение усилилось, и на секунду На'Тот почувствовала тошноту. В затылке появилась тяжесть, а в глазах потемнело.

Она сделала глубокий вдох. Нет, еще можно потерпеть. До конца процедуры осталось немного. Мальчику нужна эта кровь, и он ее получит.

Франклин и Хоббс наверняка перестраховываются. Люди — осторожные создания. И более хрупкие физически, чем нарны. К тому же, вряд ли они располагают истинными данными по их физиологии и метаболизму. Правительство Нарна неохотно делилось такой информацией с чужаками из соображений безопасности.

Лишь несколько дней назад, когда станцию заполнили нарнские беженцы, посол Г'Кар получил от Кха'Ри разрешение предоставить врачам станции доступ к некоторым медицинским данным для того, чтобы они могли оказать пациентам более квалифицированную помощь.

На'Тот устала чувствовать себя беспомощной, устала ощущать, что не способна избавить всех этих беженцев от страданий и боли. Да, она могла добиться, чтобы их поскорее перевезли на Нарн, разговаривала с ними, обеспечивала временным жильем на станции и питанием. Но На'Тот видела в их глазах боль особого толка, облегчить которую было гораздо труднее.

Беженцы пережили ужасы и горе, о которых она не имела представления, несмотря на то, что слушала  их истории.

Возможно, у посла Г'Кара получилось бы их понять и утешить, но ему все еще нездоровилось после того злополучного ранения. Нет, она должна справиться с этим сама.

На'Тот понимала, что  не сможет помочь всем этим несчастным беженцам. Но в ее силах попытаться спасти хотя бы одного ребенка.

Последняя партия, доставленная на станцию прошлой ночью, была особой. Возле нарнской колонии Котак, недавно захваченной центаврианами, минбарцы обнаружили спасательный бот, полный детей самого разного возраста. Запасы  кислорода и энергии в нем были почти на исходе. Из рассказов старших детей удалось выяснить, что  нарнские колонисты успели эвакуировать их с одного из подбитых кораблей, сумевших прорвать центаврианскую блокаду. Бот был небольшим, поэтому смог затеряться в космосе, и центавриане его не заметили. Но он был чудовищно перегружен и неисправен, его система жизнеобеспечения едва работала.

Несколько детей серьезно пострадали еще при эвакуации с гибнущего корабля. И мальчик, для которого На'Тот уже второй раз стала донором,  был не только самым маленьким из них, но и наиболее пострадавшим. Центавриане подбили нарнский транспортник, на нем возник пожар,  и часть детей получила ожоги. Этот ребенок обгорел очень сильно.

— Вот и все, — голос Франклина шел как будто издалека. — Пожалуйста, не делайте резких движений, мисс На'Тот. Лежите спокойно, я еще раз вас просканирую и проверю давление. Мы забрали у вас очень много крови, и я не хочу никаких неожиданных эксцессов. Доктор Хоббс, на всякий случай сделаем ей поддерживающую инъекцию.

— Не переживайте так за меня. Я очень сильная и выносливая, — сказала На'Тот. Язык почему-то еле шевелился во рту.

Ей стало зябко, но врачи предупреждали об этом симптоме, и доктор Хоббс уже накрыла ее пледом, сунув в руки стакан с каким-то очень сладким питьем.

— Мы знаем это, атташе, — ответил Франклин, глядя на монитор, — но даже ваша выносливость имеет предел. И мы к нему опасно приблизились. Я ведь говорил вам, что мы взяли у вас максимальный объем крови еще в первый раз? А если приплюсовать сегодняшнюю процедуру, то вы потеряли почти литр крови. Это очень много, даже для нарна, и я никогда бы не согласился на ваше предложение, если бы не знал, насколько вы сильная. И все же мне бы не хотелось заполучить еще одного пациента из-за собственной небрежности. Тем более, вы видели, что мест в палатах у нас сейчас нет.

— Пульс учащенный, но это естественная реакция организма на кровопотерю, — сказала доктор Хоббс, сделав ей укол.

— Я могу выделить вам провожатого до каюты, атташе, — сказал Франклин, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

На'Тот улыбнулась.

— Не стоит. У вас сейчас каждый работник на счету, доктор. А я в состоянии дойти до каюты сама.

Она села на кушетке, застегивая мундир. Голова закружилась сильнее, в глазах потемнело. Но ей удалось скрыть это от врачей.

Сердце теперь билось очень сильно, пульсация отдавалась в ушах и затылке. Ничего, это пройдет. Главное, добраться до каюты. Врачи прописали ей постельный режим... но это выполнить трудно, учитывая, что она работала и за Г'Кара все эти дни. Утешало то, что большую часть дел можно решить, сидя за компьютером.

— Пожалуйста, сообщите мне о любых изменениях в состоянии ребенка,  — попросила она, двинувшись к выходу. Только бы не пошатнуться. Ноги были будто чужие.

— Обязательно, мисс На'Тот, — заверил ее Франклин. А потом неуверенно добавил: — Может быть, мне поговорить с послом Г'Каром насчет донорства? Раз у него такая же группа крови, как у вас и этого малыша, было бы здорово получить еще порцию...

— О, нет-нет, вряд ли это сейчас возможно, доктор, — быстро ответила На'Тот. — Я обязательно проинформирую посла, и когда  его график станет... менее напряженным, уверена, он не откажет вам в столь незначительной услуге.

— Как скажете, — ответил доктор Франклин и устало потер глаза. На'Тот знала, что он всю ночь провел на ногах, возясь с ранеными беженцами. И таких ночей накопилось уже много.

Она выдохнула, надеясь, что доктор отвлечется на других пациентов и не вспомнит про посла в ближайшее время, а потом медленно побрела к себе.

Но до каюты дойти не успела, потому что где-то на полпути с ней связался Г'Кар и попросил зайти к нему для получения новых распоряжений.

На'Тот решила, что в этом есть свой плюс: каюта посла была ближе к медотсеку, чем ее собственная. Чем дольше она шла по коридору, тем больше на нее наваливалась усталость.

Похоже, доктор Франклин и впрямь выжал из нее все, что мог.

 

***

Г'Кар, одетый в просторную ночную рубашку, сидел за столом при свечах, слушая ее отчет о беженцах.

— Медотсек переполнен, посол, — тихо сказала На'Тот, а потом украдкой прислонилась к столу, радуясь, что он смотрит не на нее, а на монитор перед собой. — Еще одна такая партия, и раненых негде будет размещать. Медикаментов тоже не хватает, расходуются они быстрее, чем мы успеваем доставить их с Нарна. Доктор Франклин и его врачи делают все возможное, но скрывать такое количество пациентов становится почти нереально. И… каждая новая партия беженцев приносит все более печальные новости о войне. Мы теряем колонию за колонией. И жертв с каждой битвой все больше!

Г'Кар тяжело вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

— Знаю, На'Тот. И ненавижу это ощущение беспомощности так же, как и ты. Если бы только я мог сообщить им хоть одну радостную новость! Но, увы, наша армия продолжает отступать.

— Посол… — попыталась сказать На’Тот, но он не дал ей продолжить.

— Завтра я сам займусь беженцами, атташе. Хватит с тебя ночных бдений. В конце концов, я затеял эту авантюру, и ты не должна все время за меня отдуваться…

— Посол, но вы еще не здоровы… — возразила На'Тот. Она хотела произнести эти слова яростно, но вместо этого ее голос прозвучал устало. Путь до каюты Г'Кара отнял у нее последние силы, и сейчас она отчаянно старалась держаться прямо.

Г'Кар  вскочил из-за стола, нахмурившись.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, На'Тот! — воскликнул он. — А вот тебе явно надо отдохнуть. Давай не будем спорить, хорошо?

— И вы хотите сказать, что ваша вечерняя лихорадка уже прошла?

— Я хочу сказать именно это, атташе.

— Позвольте убедиться в этом лично, посол.

На'Тот шагнула к нему и взяла за руку. Хотела стиснуть его локоть пальцами, чтобы убедиться в том, что его не трясет. Чуть вздрогнула, когда поняла, что не может сжать пальцы достаточно сильно. Кожа его была такой горячей… почти обжигала ее ладонь. Прямо как тогда… в тот вечер, когда они…

Она сделала глубокий вдох, осознав, что сердце колотится так сильно, что вот-вот выскочит из груди.

А потом почувствовала, что Г'Кар вытянул свободную руку и обхватил ее за талию, притянув к себе.

— Что еще я должен сделать, чтобы убедить тебя, На'Тот? — прошептал он, наклонившись к ней. — Как мне доказать, что я прекрасно себя чувствую? Будет ли достаточно поцелуя?

На'Тот беззвучно охнула, когда он коснулся губами ее шеи. Его поцелуй был больше похож на ожог.

Она не понимала, что с ней творится, но все вокруг как будто замедлилось. Казалось, она видит это все во сне.

— Так вы ничего не забывали! — прошептала На'Тот изумленно, поймав взгляд его горящих алых глаз. — О, святые мученики!

Ей надо было об этом догадаться. Догадаться, что это всего лишь его очередной  наглый розыгрыш…

Г'Кар засмеялся, качнув головой, а потом поцеловал ее снова, но чуть ниже, у ключицы, где кожа была более тонкой и нежной.

— Такое вряд ли можно забыть,— сказал он тихо. — Но я не хотел тебя смущать, особенно в такое время, когда надо сосредоточиться на более важных делах.

— Нам действительно… нужно сосредоточиться… на важных делах… — ответила она, задыхаясь, потому что он держал ее очень крепко. Но, возможно, именно сейчас это было к лучшему. На'Тот чувствовала, что ноги ее дрожат и подкашиваются.

— Ты уверена в этом, атташе? — спросил он, свободной рукой начав расстегивать ее мундир. — Соблюдение субординации, конечно, необходимое правило, но мне почему-то кажется, что тебя останавливает вовсе не это.

На'Тот тихо застонала, почувствовав его ладонь под своей одеждой, нестерпимо горячую и пытливую.

— Мы кое-что не прояснили ранее, думаю, надо этот вопрос решить, — сказал Г'Кар, не сводя с нее горящих глаз. — Но ты сегодня ведешь себя немного странно, На'Тот… и, должен признаться, это меня смущает и заводит одновременно.

На'Тот  быстро прижала ладонь к его груди, упираясь. Руки ее дрожали, и в результате все, что она смогла сделать — это чуть отодвинуться от него.

Она чувствовала то же самое, что и посол: смесь смущения и возбуждения. Но никак не могла сосредоточиться, чтобы ответить ему. Не могла подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить, что сегодня — не самое лучшее время для этого… просто потому что она слишком устала, слишком вымоталась, слишком… Нет, ей слишком неловко признаваться в таких вещах, тем более, это скорее всего будет понято им неправильно.

— Если бы ты была против, то давно бы вышибла из меня дух за подобные вольности, — шептал Г'Кар,  стаскивая с нее кожаный нагрудник. — Но ты этого не делаешь. Значит, тот твой поцелуй в турболифте не был случайным… Но почему ты пытаешься меня оттолкнуть? Похоже, это сложная игра, а я не в курсе правил?

— Сейчас… не самое удачное время… — прошептала она, слабо улыбнувшись.

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— Открою тебе одну горькую истину, На'Тот, — сказал он, продолжая очень медленно и осторожно снимать с нее одежду. — Жизнь так устроена, что «удачное время» никогда не наступит. Всегда что-то будет мешать твоим планам. Войны, голод,  ураганы или столкновения комет. Это может случиться в любой момент. Поэтому я стараюсь действовать здесь и сейчас. Советую и тебе жить по такому же принципу. Возможно, только так и можно быть счастливым… хоть иногда… хотя бы на короткий миг. И сейчас мы оба можем сбежать от «не самого удачного времени», чтобы побыть в коротком, но приятном «здесь и сейчас». Если тебя беспокоило только это, полагаю, я смог все прояснить?

На'Тот с улыбкой слушала его. Да, Г'Кар умел убеждать. И в его словах был смысл.

— Меня беспокоит еще кое-что, — сказала она мягко. — Точнее, _кое-кто_. Выбирая «здесь и сейчас» со мной, откажетесь ли вы потом от других сладких мгновений с вашими ненаглядными инопланетянками?

Г'Кар замер, перестав возиться с ее одеждой.

— Неужели ты настолько ревнива? — спросил он с усмешкой. — Признаюсь, это для меня неожиданное откровение!

На'Тот покачала головой, пытаясь сфокусировать на нем взгляд.

— Дело не в ревности, Г'Кар, а в гордости. В _моей_ гордости. Вряд ли я смогу спокойно делить вас с инопланетянками после того, как… — она оборвала свои слова и сказала более резким тоном, оскалив зубы: — Просто я — не такая, как они. Я знаю себе цену. И если какая-то из этих дамочек вдруг решит, что она лучше меня, то ей придется это доказать. Вы знаете, как подобные споры решаются у нас на родине. Вряд ли эти изнеженные земные танцовщицы выдержат испытание поединком.

— Так ты полагаешь, что я настолько неразборчив и бесстыден, что, развлекаясь с тобой,  буду и дальше продолжать ухлестывать за инопланетянками?

На'Тот грустно улыбнулась.

— Увы, вряд ли вы сможете измениться за один вечер так сильно, чтобы уже завтра утром превратиться в сурового поклонника моногамии. Страсть к беспорядочному сексу слишком въелась в вашу натуру, посол. Это нужно вам, как воздух. Но вот нужен ли вам постоянный партнер по сексу? Сомневаюсь. А, значит, моя гордость будет постоянно находиться под ударом. Как и мое нежное сердце… — тут она иронически хмыкнула. — И я буду злиться, срываться на ваших несчастных инопланетных дамочках… или на вас. Нет, такие треволнения мне не нужны. Но все это было бы неважно, если бы не необходимость соблюдать субординацию. Поэтому сейчас действительно «не самое удачное время» для пересмотра наших отношений.

— Всегда восхищался твоей холодной логикой, На'Тот! — ответил Г'Кар, усмехнувшись. — Даже самые страстные поцелуи не могут лишить тебя рассудительности. Тем интереснее вызов… а ведь ты снова бросаешь мне вызов!

— Не стоит его принимать, Г'Кар, чтобы не оказаться потом в досадном проигрыше, — поддела его На'Тот.

— Так позволь мне доказать, что ты ошибаешься, — сказал он, прижимая ее к столу.

На'Тот почувствовала, что комната снова стала медленно вращаться, и они  были в ней единственными неподвижными объектами. Ее сердце стучало так громко, что она еле слышала слова Г'Кара. Она вцепилась в его плечи, перестав отталкивать, подставляя себя под его поцелуи, подчиняясь движениям его сильных рук.  Здесь и сейчас… здесь и сейчас… возможно, он прав, и надо перестать думать о том, что идет война, и в эту самую минуту где-то гибнут тысячи мирных жителей очередной колонии…

— И все же у вас жар, посол… — прошептала На'Тот, прижимаясь к нему. Действительно, все его тело было нестерпимо горячим, от чего у нее сбивалось дыхание каждый раз, когда он прикасался к ней. Как это ему удается? От каждого прикосновения ей хотелось кричать… и требовать повторения…

— Зато ты совершенно ледяная, — ответил Г'Кар, поймав ее ладонь и прижав к губам. — Но это можно исправить… если ты позволишь…

На'Тот улыбнулась ему. Сегодня у нее не было сил сопротивляться. Хотелось просто плыть по течению… и будь что будет…

— Позволишь ли? — прошептал он совсем близко от ее уха.

На'Тот хотела ответить ему, хотела притянуть к себе, но руки стали такими тяжелыми и отказывались подниматься.

Ее ноги подкосились, и она упала навзничь на  массивный каменный стол, чувствуя, как стоявший там монитор с грохотом свалился на пол. А потом все вокруг исчезло в темноте,  осталось только ощущение полета, бесконечного падения в бездну…


	6. Chapter 6

— На'Тот? На'Тот, ты меня слышишь?

Она продолжала падать, раскинув безвольные руки. Почему она раньше не понимала, насколько это здорово — летать, отдавшись на волю ветра? Парить и ни о чем не беспокоиться…

Полет внезапно оборвался, она почувствовала удар, а потом кто-то подхватил ее на руки — кто-то очень сильный, —  и куда-то понес.

— Очнись, На'Тот! Что с тобой?

Она почувствовала удар по щеке. Один, второй.

— Ну же, открой глаза! Давай! Очнись!

Она не хотела это делать. Больше всего ей хотелось вернуться к тому удивительно приятному полету.

Шлепки по щекам продолжались. Потом кто-то взял ее за плечи и стал трясти.

Она раздраженно зашипела, желая, чтобы это прекратилось. Но язык не слушался, вместо слов выходило невнятное мычание.

— Во имя Г'Квана, что же с тобой такое?

На'Тот  вдруг почувствовала прикосновение чьих-то губ к своему виску. Опять это было больше похоже на ожог и причиняло боль, поскольку кожа в этом месте была очень тонкой и нежной.

— Н-нет! — выдохнула она, пытаясь отвернуться. Но тело не слушалось.

— Да ты совсем холодная! — произнес знакомый голос. _Но чей_? — Держись, я сейчас вызову Франклина...

— Нет! — хрипло воскликнула На'Тот и попыталась сесть. Мгновенно накатила тошнота и головокружение. А потом она снова упала, но на сей раз ее успели подхватить все те же сильные руки.

Пришлось открыть глаза, хотя это потребовало огромных усилий.

Прошло еще некоторое время, прежде чем невнятное пятно перед ней обрело очертания лица.

_Г'Кар. Посол Г'Кар._

Он склонился над ней, легонько похлопывая по плечу.

— Почему ты не сказала мне, что больна? — спросил он, увидев, что она пришла в себя.

— Я не… — На'Тот тщетно пыталась объяснить ему ситуацию, но не могла сосредоточиться и вспомнить нужные слова.  — Франклин…

— Сейчас с ним свяжусь. Если ты вырубилась, значит, стряслось что-то очень серьезное, — сказал Г'Кар, делая шаг к Babcom.

— Только не Франклин! — выдохнула она, застонав.

— Не понимаю, почему ты так беспокоишься, но могу вызвать доктора Хоббс, если врач-женщина для тебя предпочтительнее, — сказал Г'Кар, хмуро глядя на нее.

— Никаких врачей! Ни женщин, ни мужчин! — сказала она громче, а потом снова села. — Ни в коем случае. Прошу!

Г'Кар вздохнул и вернулся к ней, присев рядом на кровать. Потом взял ее руки и принялся осторожно растирать в своих ладонях, согревая.

— Так в чем же дело? — спросил он негромко. — Рассказывай покороче. И, прошу, во имя Г'Квана, ляг в постель! Тебе надо беречь силы.

Она объяснила ему ситуацию с беженцами и сдачей донорской крови.

Г'Кар нервно рассмеялся, слушая ее.

— И ты еще смела спорить со мной и в чем-то укорять?! А сама-то хороша!

Он принес подушку и сунул ей под колени, приподнимая ноги.

 — Полежи вот так, это поможет избавиться от головокружения.

 А потом покачал головой и заворчал сердито:

— Я все-таки свяжусь с этим кровопийцей Франклином и поговорю с ним по душам! Ведь он чуть тебя не заморил! Это никуда не годится!

На'Тот успела поймать его за руку.

— Г'Кар… пожалуйста… не надо. Не выдавайте меня ему! Он упечет меня в медотсек и будет читать лекции о том, как надо себя вести после сдачи крови. И тогда я умру.

Посол посмотрел на нее, а потом слабо улыбнулся, смягчившись:

— Хорошо, пусть это будет нашей маленькой тайной. Если ты хотела мне отомстить за недавний обморок, то у тебя получилось. Давно я так не пугался.

— Не думаю, что вас так легко напугать, — возразила На'Тот. — Полагаю, вы преувеличиваете.

— Я преувеличиваю?! — воскликнул Г'Кар, а потом схватил ее руку и прижал к своей груди. — Да ты послушай, как у меня сердце колотится! Как бешеное! И все из-за тебя!

— Я тронута, посол, — улыбнулась она, чувствуя, как ее немилосердно клонит в сон. Глаза закрывались сами собой.

— Я не выдам тебя Франклину только при условии, что ты будешь неукоснительно соблюдать то, что он тебе прописал, — сказал Г'Кар строгим голосом. — То есть, проведешь этот день в постели. Поклянись!

На'Тот подняла руку, и это потребовало от нее серьезных усилий. Потом соединила пальцы в затейливом жесте и сказала подчеркнуто церемонно:

— Честным словом обещаю провести этот день в вашей постели, посол. Знаю, что это немного не то, о чем вы мечтали, но вселенная несправедлива и так далее.

Г'Кар фыркнул, возмущенно уставившись на нее.

— Опять этот жест! Мистер Гарибальди что, всем на станции рассказывал про бойскаутов?

На'Тот устало засмеялась. Все-таки было кое-что, о чем Г'Кар успел забыть.

— Но это еще не все.

Она увидела, что он принес с кухни кружку, полную того ужасного вонючего варева, которое уже несколько дней готовил себе.

— Ты должна выпить мое чудесное снадобье. Это поставит тебя на ноги, поверь мне!

На'Тот застонала, подумав, что, возможно, надо было позволить послу вызвать Франклина. По сравнению с этой тошнотворной гадостью пребывание в медотсеке теперь казалось раем.

— Пей же. Я не уйду, пока ты этого не сделаешь. И да, с этого дня я возвращаюсь к своим обязанностям и займусь беженцами. Так что ни о чем не беспокойся, лежи и отдыхай.

На'Тот поняла, что иного выхода нет, и послушно взяла кружку в руки…


	7. Chapter 7

Видимо в снадобье, которое ей подсунул Г'Кар, было добавлено какое-то снотворное или успокоительное, потому что, едва допив его, На'Тот заснула так крепко, что проспала почти весь остаток дня и даже не услышала, как посол вернулся в каюту.

Разбудила ее только возня на кухне: бряцание посуды и умопомрачительные запахи готовящейся еды.

На'Тот некоторое время лежала, пытаясь понять, почему обстановка ее каюты так изменилась. Потом, стряхнув сон, поняла, что по-прежнему лежит на кровати посла. Еще через пару минут она с удивлением обнаружила, что ее кожаный мундир снят и аккуратно сложен на кресле возле кровати, а сама она укутана в толстое одеяло.

Все это вызвало у нее противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, это было мило со стороны посла — позаботиться о ней и не забыть даже такие мелочи. Но с другой… раньше он никогда не утруждал себя такими вещами. Нет, он не забывал благодарить ее, если она делала что-то хорошо или выручала его в сложной ситуации. Как не забывал указать на недочеты, если находил их в ее работе. Но Г'Кар делал это все… как само собой разумеющееся, просто потому что этого требовала дежурная учтивость.

«Мне вреден долгий отдых, — подумала На'Тот, осторожно садясь  в постели, — я начинаю слишком о многом задумываться».

На кухне снова загрохотала посуда, а потом раздался негромкий голос посла, напевающего какую-то песенку.

На'Тот прислушалась к словам и фыркнула. Как всегда, это было что-то очень фривольное и глупое, но эта привычка Г'Кара ей была хорошо знакома. Он почти всегда что-то напевал, пока готовил, и чем сложнее была ситуация на работе, тем дурашливее была песня.

Посол внезапно возник на пороге спальни с подносом в руках, на котором стояло несколько массивных тарелок, от которых поднимался пар.

— Вижу, что ты уже проснулась, значит, я вовремя, — сказал он непринужденно, а потом поставил поднос на небольшой каменный столик возле кровати. — Это все тебе, и я страшно обижусь, если ты это не съешь полностью. Считай это приказом.

— Даже не подумаю отказываться, — сказала На'Тот, подтянув к себе первую тарелку. — Пахнет божественно!

— Плотное питание было в предписаниях доктора Франклина, насколько я помню, — ответил Г'Кар, присаживаясь на край кровати. — Это поможет тебе поскорее восстановить силы.

— Ваша заботливость начинает меня пугать, посол, — честно призналась На'Тот, энергично расправившись с первой тарелкой, в которой был бульон, приготовленный с какими-то хитроумными специями, превратившими его во что-то невообразимо вкусное.

— Это не заботливость, это практичность,  — ответил Г'Кар с улыбкой. — Чем быстрее ты восстановишь силы, тем раньше вернешься к работе, и у меня будет больше свободного времени для более важных дел, нежели возня с бумагами и жалобами жителей станции…

— … и тем быстрее я покину вашу каюту, — фыркнула На'Тот. — Благодаря вашей… практичности, мне уже лучше. Так что, полагаю, могу перебраться к себе хоть сейчас.

— Ну и готовить еду для кого-то, кроме себя, приятнее, чем только для себя, — продолжал Г'Кар. — К тому же это помогает отвлечься от того, что мне пришлось сегодня увидеть в медотсеке.

Заметив, что она хочет встать, он положил руку ей на плечо.

— Ты можешь спокойно остаться здесь до утра, На'Тот. О, не волнуйся, это вполне невинное предложение. Просто я сегодня ночью вместе с доктором Франклином буду заниматься новой партией беженцев, так что моя каюта будет в полном твоем распоряжении. И да, это тоже всего лишь практичность: кому-то надо быть на связи с родным миром, пока я отсутствую. Сейчас, когда идет война, все меняется очень быстро.

На'Тот доела ужин и почувствовала, что сонливость возвращается. Непонятно, чем это было вызвано: варевом Г'Кара или потерей крови. Возможно, посол был прав. Если она в таком состоянии пойдет к себе, ее примут за пьяную. Вот даже сейчас  она чуть не промахнулась мимо подноса, когда ставила тарелку. Но Г'Кар вовремя подхватил блюдо, забрав из ее рук.

— Ах, да, полагаю, это будет тебе интересно, На'Тот, — сказал он. — Я побывал в медотсеке, и доктор Франклин сообщил, что ребенок, для которого ты сдала кровь, пришел в сознание.

На'Тот встрепенулась.

— Какая прекрасная новость! И… спасибо,  что навели о нем справки, посол, это…

— Это было совершенно нетрудно и заняло ровно две минуты, — перебил ее Г'Кар.

— Надо будет навестить его, — сказала На'Тот.

Г'Кар  снова положил руку на ее плечо и чуть сжал пальцы.

— Не сегодня, — сказал он твердо. — Мальчик еще очень слаб. Но я предупредил Франклина, что мы придем к нему завтра.

— Мы? — На'Тот удивлялась все больше. — О, посол, не думаю, что вам стоит тратить свое время на…

— Если я не могу уделить время соотечественнику, пусть  и маленькому ребенку, то для чего я вообще торчу на этой должности? — буркнул Г'Кар почти сердито. — Завтра мы навестим этого твоего... подопечного. А сейчас тебе надо отдохнуть и выспаться. Если тебя так волнует моя заботливость, знай, что валяться в постели больше одного дня я тебе не дам.

— Да, посол. Все  ясно, посол. Буду стараться, посол, — ответила она с улыбкой.

Г'Кар поправил мундир и решительно направился к выходу.

— Я уже опаздываю на встречу с послом дрази. Он и так был недоволен тем, что ее пришлось отложить. Представляю, сколько ворчания и придирок придется от него выслушать!

С этими словами он вышел из каюты.

 

***

 

Если ночью кто-то и пытался звонить по Babcom или Stellarcom, то На'Тот не слышала этого. Она честно пыталась хотя бы обработать запросы и почту, накопившиеся за последние два дня, но продержалась всего пару минут, после чего заснула как убитая, прямо за столом. Такого с ней давно уже не случалось: в последний раз она так отключалась еще во время учебы в академии, когда приходилось готовиться к экзаменам дни и ночи напролет. Обычно На'Тот спала довольно чутко и быстро просыпалась, если это было необходимо.

Но в этот раз как будто провалилась в черный глубокий омут.

 

***

 

Проснулась она так же резко. Вокруг было темно, и совершенно непонятно, сколько времени прошло, и который сейчас час: вечер, ночь или уже утро?

Снова был период растерянности и осмысление, что она находится не в своей каюте. Потом На'Тот вспомнила, что заснула, сидя за столом, а сейчас лежит в постели. И совершенно не помнит, как туда перебралась.

На'Тот поморгала, приходя в себя.

А потом замерла, осознав еще кое-что: _она здесь не одна._

Более того _, она не одна в этой постели_!

На'Тот зажмурилась, надеясь, что это просто игра ее воображения, одурманенного проклятым варевом. Но нет, это ей не показалось: на кровати лежал кто-то еще и чуть слышно сопел!

Она медленно повернулась и увидела Г'Кара, мирно спящего рядом. Ну, если быть точной, какое-то расстояние между ними было. Посол лежал почти на самом краю кровати.

На'Тот едва сдержала возглас удивления. И постаралась не дергаться. Разбудить посла она всегда успеет. А пока надо понять, что вообще тут происходило, и почему она совершенно не помнит, когда он вернулся и как здесь оказался?

Еще недавно она посмеивалась над провалами в его памяти. Как бы теперь не оказаться на его месте… впрочем, она и так на _его_ месте, в _его_ постели.

На'Тот порадовалась, что никогда не страдала особой стыдливостью, и если волновалась сейчас, то по другой причине. Она так гордилась, что никому не удавалось застать ее врасплох. И тут вот это…

Посол все-таки спал чутко, потому что открыл глаза, как только она попыталась отодвинуться к краю кровати.

— Только не драться! — быстро сказал он, увидев выражение ее лица. И рефлекторно выставил перед собой руку в защитном жесте.

— А у меня есть для этого повод? — спросила На'Тот настороженно.

— Не думаю,  — сказал Г'Кар, а потом расслабился и  повернулся набок. — Я старался вести себя тихо. С удовольствием бы прилег на кушетку, но я там не помещаюсь. Зато кровать у меня большая, поэтому решил выбрать комфорт. О, наверное, надо было предупредить тебя или спросить… но я решил, что будить тебя  ради такой мелочи невежливо.

— Да, гораздо вежливее просто лечь рядом без спросу. Прекрасная логика, посол!  Так это вы меня перенесли сюда? — спросила На'Тот, проведя рукой по лицу. — И я даже не проснулась?

Г'Кар кивнул.

— Да, перенес. Но… На'Тот, тебе не кажется странным называть на «вы» того, с кем ты спишь в одной постели?

Вот тут она не смогла сдержаться и отвесила ему довольно чувствительный удар кулаком в грудь.

Г'Кар крякнул, не успев увернуться.

— Да, это за дело, признаю, — сказал он, сморщившись от боли.   Но голос у него был спокойным, и никакой вины в нем не чувствовалось. — Я просто хотел… разрядить обстановку!

— Давайте впредь обойдемся без дурацких постельных шуточек? — проворчала На'Тот, все еще злясь. Наглость и бесцеремонность посла были теми качествами, которые раздражали ее с первых дней работы на станции. Но еще больше бесило, что он не видел в этом какого-то отклонения.

Нет, она сразу это не терпела, но посол еще год назад сообщил ей, что не собирается менять свои привычки.

«Я вырос таким, и во время пребывания в Сопротивлении почти все воины вокруг меня были такими же. Это то, что помогало нам выжить… да и сейчас помогает»,  — так он ей сказал однажды.

На'Тот нахмурилась, осознав, что он и другие свои привычки вряд ли изменит, даже если скажет, что попытается.

Возможно, обморок спас ее от больших неприятностей. Святые мученики, она ведь чуть не нырнула в этот гибельный омут с головой! Чуть не поверила ему, чуть не купилась на его милую псевдозаботу… чуть не позволила иллюзиям затуманить свой разум…

Хотя, что это за иллюзии… Глупо было бы ожидать от такого, как Г'Кар, чего-то большего, чем просто секс на одну ночь с целью… как он говорил? Снять напряжение. Впрочем, разве ей нужно от него что-то большее?

Она замерла, задумавшись.

А потом резко встала с постели, схватив одежду с кресла.

Отношения грозили стать совсем запутанными и сложными, надо было разрубить этот узел как можно скорее, пока он не затянулся намертво. Ей не впервой.

— На'Тот, я был неправ, — сказал Г'Кар, продолжая лежать на постели. Он наблюдал, как она одевается, но вставать не спешил.

— Спасибо за заботу, посол, но я думаю, что лучше нам и дальше оставаться… в рабочих отношениях, — сказала она холодно. — Да и сама судьба уже пару раз намекнула нам на то же самое. Я возвращаюсь к себе.

— Согласен, — Г'Кар даже не стал спорить с ней. — Отныне буду помнить о субординации.

На'Тот снова почувствовала ярость, закипавшую внутри.

Видимо от этого она запуталась в своем мундире и некоторое время стояла, шипя и ругаясь, пытаясь надеть его правильно.

Г'Кар встал и помог ей.

На'Тот отчаянно старалась не дрожать, когда он оказался так близко от нее, застегивая крючки на ее форме.

Г'Кар был прав, и ей нужно подыскать кого-то более достойного, чем он. Того, чьи реакции и поступки поддавались хоть какому-то пониманию и объяснению. А ощущения от прикосновений посла… это всего лишь проклятые рефлексы, просто реакция тела. Она должна это контролировать. Иначе ничем не будет отличаться от других его женщин на одну ночь.


	8. Chapter 8

На'Тот стояла у входа в палату с ранеными беженцами, наблюдая, как Г'Кар разговаривает то с одним, то с другим пациентом. Она почувствовала легкую зависть, увидев, что, в отличие от нее, посол каким-то образом находил подходящие слова для каждого раненого. Он говорил с ними, уверенно, сочувственно, отвечал на вопросы, задавал вопросы собственные, и все происходило будто само собой. Почему же на нее все время нападала немота? Но это было не самое худшее: иногда она чувствовала, что говорит этим несчастным ужасно бестактные вещи, отчего те вдруг замыкались и переставали с ней общаться.

Да, На'Тот знала, что не умеет говорить настолько гладко, как Г'Кар. Но это лишь потому, что не считала нужным постоянно притворяться и лгать. Возможно, не все эту черту характера находят привлекательной…

Г'Кар, закончив беседу с раненым, вернулся к ней.

— Доктор Франклин сказал, что твой мальчишка находится в изоляторе, но ты все равно сможешь с ним поговорить.

На'Тот не удержалась и кивнула на беженцев.

— Как вам удается так искусно притворяться в беседе с ними? — тихо спросила она. — У меня не хватает на это душевных сил, признаюсь честно. Им пришлось хлебнуть столько горя и бед… разве можно утешить или успокоить тех, кто прошел через такой ад?

Г'Кар посмотрел на нее очень серьезно.

— А я и не притворяюсь. В годы  Оккупации мне довелось пройти и не через такое. Я понимаю, что они все сейчас чувствуют, и говорю им то, что сам бы хотел услышать в такие минуты, — вот и весь секрет.

На'Тот поникла.

— Теперь я чувствую себя полной дурой, — призналась она откровенно.

Г’Кар грустно улыбнулся и хлопнул ее по плечу.

— Ты должна радоваться, что никогда через это не проходила, — мягко сказал он. — И благодарить всех богов, что принадлежишь к счастливому поколению нарнов, выросшему на свободе, не видевшему центавриан на нашей земле.

Они подошли к изолятору, возле которого стоял доктор Франклин, беседуя с медсестрой.

Ребенок находился внутри, похожий на маленькую мумию, — специальные гелевые повязки покрывали все его тело и даже лицо. Только алые глаза пытливо блестели сквозь бинты. Он действительно был в сознании, наблюдая за передвижениями врачей снаружи.

— Вот ваш кровный братик, мисс На'Тот, — сказал доктор Франклин, заметив ее появление. — Он чувствует себя неплохо… по сравнению со вчерашним днем. Вы можете поговорить, но недолго, потому что он очень быстро устает. Переговорное устройство работает, когда нажимаете вот эту кнопку. К сожалению, пока общение возможно только так: у него слишком много ожогов, и мы вынуждены держать его в стерильной обстановке.

— А вы неплохо осведомлены о наших обычаях, доктор, — заметила На'Тот, улыбнувшись. — Теперь,  когда в его жилах течет и моя кровь, мы действительно в какой-то мере родственники.

— О, за последнюю неделю я многое узнал о нарнских обычаях, мисс На'Тот! — невесело ответил Франклин.

Г'Кар тем временем подошел вплотную к прозрачной перегородке и внимательно смотрел на ребенка внутри. Ему было лет пять, не больше.

— Почему он плачет? — вдруг резко спросил посол, повернувшись к Франклину.

На'Тот пригляделась и поняла, что Г'Кар прав: из глаз мальчика действительно текли слезы.

— От боли, — коротко ответил Франклин, переглянувшись с медсестрой. — Мы сделали ему обезболивающую инъекцию, но он все равно ощущает некоторый… дискомфорт. Ожоги очень серьезные.

— Так сделайте еще укол! — сердито воскликнул Г'Кар. — Разве можно спокойно смотреть, как такой малыш страдает!

Доктор Франклин вздохнул и покрутил головой, разминая затекшую шею.

— Еще одна инъекция может его убить. Мы уже ввели ему максимальную дозу, превышать ее опасно. К сожалению,  идеального обезболивающего не существует. Мы можем многое, посол, но мы — не боги. Мне очень жаль.

Франклин говорил монотонно и очень терпеливо. На'Тот знала, что за эти дни он не раз повторил эту фразу, как пациентам, так и тем, кто их навещал.

— Посол Г'Кар, мне нужно поговорить с вами, — продолжил доктор. — Это касается прибывающих на станцию нарнских беженцев. Похоже, слухи о том, что мы здесь принимаем и оказываем помощь вашим гражданам, уже распространились по колониям. И теперь нарны прибывают на станцию чуть ли не с каждым рейсом, не только на минбарских транспортниках. Капитан Шеридан  приказал принимать их на борту и никому не отказывать в помощи,  но вы сами понимаете, что так долго продолжаться не может.  Наш медотсек не рассчитан на такой наплыв пациентов, тем более что половина из них нуждается в серьезном лечении и долгой реабилитации. Основное наше назначение — оказывать первую помощь пострадавшим, а потом переправлять их в другие, более оборудованные стационары на планетах. Я знаю, что вы стараетесь изо всех сил, что вы организовали подвоз медикаментов, но дело в том…

Г'Кар поманил его за собой, и они отошли в дальний угол палаты, туда, где находился пост Франклина, продолжая разговаривать.

 

***

 

На'Тот нажала на кнопку переговорного устройства, глядя на мальчика.

—Привет. Ты знаешь, кто я?

Ребенок чуть шевельнулся, скосив глаза в ее сторону.

— Доктор сказал, что ты теперь моя родственница, — прошептал он.

— Да, по крови. И теперь я буду за тобой приглядывать, если ты не против, — сказал На'Тот, стараясь говорить бодро.

— Я… не против, — ответил мальчик. А потом поерзал, пытаясь найти удобное положение на койке. — А ты… нашла моего папу?

На'Тот замерла, почувствовав, что в горле образовался сухой и колючий комок.

Этот ребенок спрашивал о своем отце, как только его извлекли из транспортника. Тогда она опрометчиво пообещала найти его. Не надо было этого делать, потому что все взрослые остались на погибшем корабле.

— Нет… пока еще не нашла, — быстро ответила На'Тот, опустив глаза. Почему-то не хватало духу сказать правду такому малышу. Надо срочно отвлечь его от этой темы, пока он не почуял неладное. Хоть их и разделяло стекло, а динамик немного искажал голос, она все равно притворялась плохо.

— Зато нашла вот это! — сказала На'Тот и сняла с пояса небольшой кинжал в очень красивых узорных ножнах. И поднесла его к стеклу, чтобы мальчик мог рассмотреть его получше.

Его действительно это заинтересовало, и он даже приподнялся на койке.

— Это… мне? — прошептал он.

На'Тот почти не колебалась.

— Да, конечно. Ведь мы же теперь родственники по крови, помнишь? Такие кинжалы чести передаются только внутри семьи. От отца к сыну, по мужской линии.

— Тогда почему этот кинжал находится у тебя? — спросил мальчик, засопев.

На'Тот улыбнулась, поразившись его наблюдательности.

— Дело в том, что я — единственный ребенок у моего отца. Поэтому он передал этот клинок мне на совершеннолетие, чтобы потом, в будущем, я передала его своему сыну. То есть, его внуку. У меня пока нет детей… но, думаю, теперь, когда появился кровный брат, этот кинжал нужно передать тебе.

— Ух, ты… — прошелестел мальчик. — И я могу взять его прямо сейчас?

На'Тот посмотрела на медсестру, которая стояла неподалеку, наблюдая за их беседой.

— Это возможно, но после тщательной стерилизации, — ответила та, кивнув.

— Он такой красивый… — сказал мальчик, всматриваясь в кинжал, который На'Тот прижала к стеклу изолятора. — А что на нем изображено?

— Великий воитель Ки'Он на его ну’токе по имени Небесный Гром,  — ответила На'Тот, ткнув пальцем на изображение зверя. — Ты ведь знаешь, кто такой ну’ток?

Мальчик покачал головой, засопев.

— Нет, там, где мы жили с папой, таких зверей не водилось.

На'Тот вспомнила, что Котак — планета с довольно бедной экосферой, и вздохнула.

— Правда, я тоже их не видела, разве что на старой _да'квана **[1]**_. Они почти все  исчезли еще во время Оккупации. Это были огромные и очень красивые звери с большими острыми рогами. Наши древние воины ездили на них верхом. И сражались на них в битвах. Воитель Ки'Он охранял подступы к великому городу Нарна, Г’Камазаду. И проскакал на Небесном Громе очень большое расстояние, чтобы предупредить жителей о нападении центавриан. Если верить легенде, он был одним из предков моего отца. А поскольку мы с тобой теперь родичи, он и твой предок тоже. Правда, здорово?

Мальчик кивнул, и его глаза сверкнули.

— Когда ты поправишься, я расскажу тебе о его подвиге, — сказала На'Тот, заметив, что медсестра жестом показывает на часы. — Но для этого тебе надо побольше спать.

— Я не могу, — признался мальчик, скривив рот. — Слишком больно.

На'Тот  на мгновение растерялась, но постаралась не показывать этого ребенку.

— Боль — часть испытания воина,  — сказала она, наконец. — Твоя семья… наша с тобой семья — из Пятого Круга, мы — потомственные воины, как и великий Ки'Он. Когда ты подрастешь, то должен быть готов к Посвящению. А  значит — быть готовым вытерпеть самую ужасную боль, какую только можно вообразить. Но ты уже сейчас держишься достойнее многих взрослых.

— Я буду хорошим воином, и я не боюсь боли… — прошептал мальчик, прикрывая глаза.

— Да, именно так, — ответила На'Тот, делая шаг назад.

Медсестра взяла у нее кинжал, пообещав, что отдаст его мальчику, когда тот проснется.

 

***

 

На'Тот заметила посла Г'Кара, который закончил обсуждение с доктором Франклином и направлялся к ней.

Они вышли из медотсека вместе, и посол вдруг взял ее под локоть.

— В этом нет необходимости… — начала На'Тот недовольно. Но Г'Кар только усилил хватку.

— Так будет надежнее, поверь, — прошептал он, не глядя на нее. — Еще не хватало, чтобы ты вдруг рухнула на глазах у Франклина. У тебя опять этот мечтательный затуманенный взгляд, и теперь я знаю, что он означает.

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула, но спорить с ним не было настроения. Не сейчас, после общения с беженцами. Это всегда ее выматывало.

— Я договорился с Франклином,  и этого малыша переправят на Нарн, как только его состояние стабилизируется. Жаль, что он остался сиротой. Сейчас у нас нет возможности связаться с колонией Котак, чтобы выяснить, есть ли у него еще родичи. Но, зная обычаи центавриан, хороших новостей оттуда не будет.

— Он не совсем сирота, — резко возразила На'Тот, нахмурившись. — Так что я позабочусь, чтобы на Нарне ему было обеспечено самое лучшее лечение.

Г'Кар некоторое время тактично молчал, шагая рядом с ней.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил он, наконец. — Лечение ему потребуется очень долгое и дорогое. И… доктор Франклин сказал, что этот мальчик все равно может остаться калекой…

На'Тот взмахнула рукой, отодвинувшись от него.

— Это сейчас неважно! — ответила она яростно,  а потом, чуть смягчившись, добавила: — Но я не могу вот так бросить его на произвол судьбы… особенно после того, как назвала его кровным братом и передала ему фамильный кинжал чести…

— Ого! Да у тебя и впрямь серьезные намерения. Но ты уверена, что твоя семья поддержит эту идею? — осторожно поинтересовался Г'Кар. — Мужчина, который владеет таким кинжалом, становится наследником и главой рода. Твой отец…

— Конечно, он меня поддержит! — перебила его На'Тот. — Ведь он всегда мечтал о сыне, хоть и не говорил об этом со мной. И вот теперь у него будет еще один наследник. Это особенно важно сейчас, когда идет война. Если я вернусь на военную службу… и если… — тут она замялась на мгновение, но потом продолжила ровным голосом: — Если что-нибудь случится со мной, наш род не прервется. О да, я уверена, что отец будет рад позаботиться об этом малыше.

Г'Кар удивленно приподнял безволосые брови, разглядывая ее.

— Не ожидал, что ты способна настолько привязаться к чужому ребенку…

— Он мне _не_ чужой! — вскинулась На'Тот, рассердившись. — В его жилах теперь течет моя кровь! Возможно, для  вас, посол, это ничего не значит, но я еще не настолько очерствела!

Г'Кар посмотрел на нее очень мягко. Похоже, ее резкие слова его совсем не задели.

— Иногда немного черствости помогает справиться с тем, что творится вокруг, — сказал он тихо. — И защищает от слишком болезненных ударов судьбы.

— Ах, посол, спасибо за советы, но позвольте мне все-таки поступить по-своему, — упрямо ответила она. — А сейчас мне нужно идти. Дела не ждут.

 

***

 

Вечером  На'Тот  позвонила отцу по Stellаrcom. Связь установилась не сразу, и несколько минут она расхаживала перед аппаратом, обдумывая свою речь. Отец почти всегда поддерживал ее во всех начинаниях, так что, скорее всего, не откажет в этой просьбе. И все же, некоторые детали могли  вызвать у него возражения.

Наконец, заставка на экране исчезла, и она увидела внимательное лицо отца. Забегавшись в последние дни с навалившимися делами, На'Тот давно с ним не разговаривала, так что сразу заметила, как он похудел за это время. Морщины вокруг глаз стали четче и глубже, около рта появились новые складки. Видимо, не только у нее был напряженный график.

— Приветствую тебя, дочь! — произнес советник Ша'Тот, прижав руку к груди. — Рад видеть тебя и приношу извинения, что так долго не звонил. Очень много дел в связи с войной. Полагаю, что и у вас тоже. Я слышал, станцию заполонили наши беженцы с колоний? Капитан Шеридан поступает очень благородно, предоставив им убежище на «Вавилоне 5». Приятно убедиться в том, что от нашей дипломатической миссии на этой станции все-таки есть хоть какой-то толк. Как только началась война, в Кха'Ри постоянно спорят о том, стоило ли возиться с этим проектом. А некоторые советники поговаривают, что неудача миссии связана с послом Г'Каром — дескать, он не самая подходящая кандидатура на эту должность. Но он и правда ведет себя странно, если сказать честно. И эти его безумные идеи о проснувшемся Древнем Враге! Да, об этом написано в священной книге… но, боги, это же всего лишь древняя легенда! Ох, но я обрушиваю на тебя всякие вздорные сплетни, а ведь ты наверняка позвонила мне не просто так. Что-то случилось, дочь?

 

На'Тот сделала глубокий вдох, размышляя, как бы аккуратнее сообщить отцу о новом внезапном наследнике…

 

Ша'Тот, конечно, отреагировал бурно, но быстро успокоился.

— Похоже, безумие заразно, — сказал он, качая головой. — И ты подхватила это от посла Г'Кара. Представляю, как «обрадуется» такой новости моя сестра!

Он засмеялся.

На'Тот все еще напряженно смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, согласен он или набирается сил для нового витка возражений. В отличие от тети Ла'Эт  или посла Г'Кара, советник Ша'Тот редко вступал в прямое противостояние, предпочитая наносить удар после того, как чуть отступит. И это часто заставало его противников врасплох.

— Так ты согласен позаботиться о мальчике? — настойчиво повторила она. — Всю финансовую часть расходов на его лечение я беру на себя, но ребенок слишком мал, и ему потребуется присмотр и… внимание… в общем, то, что обычно называют семьей.

Ша'Тот перестал улыбаться.

— Я пригляжу за ним, — сказал он спокойно. — Хотя бы потому, что не ожидал от тебя именно такой просьбы. Но если это для тебя так важно, разве я могу отказать?

На'Тот выдохнула и улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, отец!

— И  мне бы хотелось повидать и тебя, дочь. Ты так давно не была дома...

Она чуть помрачнела.

— Здесь действительно очень много дел. Почти невозможно вырваться.

На'Тот помедлила, не зная, стоит ли обсуждать с отцом ее намерение вернуться в армию.

— Я понимаю, дочь. Но, знаешь, что самое удивительное? Впервые я рад, что ты получила назначение на «Вавилон 5». По иронии судьбы, там сейчас безопаснее, чем в нашей армии или колониях. Это ужасно эгоистично — думать такое, когда идет война, но, надеюсь, ты простишь мою отцовскую слабость.

Ша'Тот криво улыбнулся, склонив голову набок.

На'Тот  сжала губы, глядя на него. О, нет, лучше с отцом не говорить на эту тему. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Пообещай, что приедешь навестить нас, — сказал Ша'Тот. — Хотя бы ненадолго. Если нужно уговорить посла Г'Кара, я могу с ним связаться и…

— О, нет! Только не это, прошу! — вскричала На'Тот, почувствовав раздражение. Опять отец пытается действовать в обход нее!  Даже зная, как это ее бесит.

— Я только предложил свою  помощь, — советник примирительно поднял руки.

— С этим я справлюсь сама, поверь! — ответила На'Тот, скрестив руки на груди.

— Надеюсь, посол ведет себя… кхм… не слишком безумно? — осторожно спросил Ша'Тот, вглядываясь в ее лицо. — Сейчас очень сложное время, и могу только предполагать, как тебе трудно… особенно учитывая его… странности…

На'Тот нахмурилась, почувствовав, как раздражение продолжает расти где-то внутри нее.

— Не стоит верить всем сплетням, которые распускают в Кха'Ри его враги, папа, — сказала она сквозь зубы. — Посол Г'Кар очень много работает, в том числе и над тем, чтобы Режиму Нарна оказали поддержку в этой войне.

Ша'Тот хмыкнул, но промолчал.

— Подумать только, он круглыми сутками из кожи вон лезет, чтобы помочь нашей родине, а некоторые бездельники в Кха'Ри смеют распускать о нем всякие грязные слухи, вместо того, чтобы самим отправиться на фронт! — воскликнула она, чувствуя, что если не выскажется, то взорвется.

Отец улыбнулся, наблюдая за ней.

— О, да ты его защищаешь! — заметил он, прищурившись. — Значит, и впрямь заразилась его безумием…

— Конечно, защищаю,  потому что за подобные сплетни надо призывать к ответу! — продолжала кипятиться На'Тот, расхаживая перед экраном. — И разве защищать жизнь и честь посла не входит в мои обязанности, папа?!

— Да-да, конечно, — быстро согласился советник Ша'Тот, но в его глазах все равно таилась хитринка. — Но скажу тебе, что такие взгляды сейчас во Дворце Кха'Ри не особо приветствуются. Так что если приедешь домой, не стоит кричать об этом на каждом углу. Возможно, намерения у посла Г'Кара и впрямь были благие, но слишком уж много он допустил промахов. А наше правительство такого не прощает, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

На'Тот печально опустила голову. Она знала, на что намекал отец. Гибель злополучного крейсера у Предела. Да, Кха'Ри не простили Г'Кару этой неудачи.

После его возвращения с расследования гибели военной базы в Квадранте 37, многие нарны на станции поговаривали о том, что он свихнулся.

Но она знала, что Г'Кар  ничего не выдумал. И Древний Враг действительно существует.

Увы, одной ее веры и поддержки было явно недостаточно. Очень печально, если в Кха'Ри царят такие настроения…

— К сожалению, мне нужно идти на встречу, — сказал Ша'Тот, вздохнув. — Но я был рад хотя бы  недолго поговорить с тобой. Держи меня в курсе дел относительно этого бедного малыша… кстати, как его зовут?

На'Тот встрепенулась, уставившись на экран.

— О, боги, я даже не спросила его… — ошеломленно произнесла она.

— Бывает, — засмеялся отец, подмигнув ей. — Ты там, наверное, с ног сбилась с этими беженцами. Тут свое имя забыть немудрено, не то, что чужое…

— Завтра обязательно узнаю! — пообещала она, прижав руку к экрану. — Береги себя, отец!

— И ты тоже, дочь. Да пребудет с тобой Г’Лан! — ответил он, заканчивая связь. 

[1] да'квана - вид нарнской традиционной резьбы по камню, барельеф.


	9. Chapter 9

_Бесконечные ряды беженцев заполонили станцию. Окровавленные, израненные, умоляющие о помощи. Они протягивали к ней руки, цеплялись за одежду, требовали найти пропавших родственников, детей, знакомых… На’Тот не выдержала и закричала, вскинув руки в защитном жесте. Она больше не могла слышать эти голоса, не могла выслушивать их ужасные рассказы о войне, не могла улыбаться и говорить, что все будет хорошо. Но беженцы не отставали и продолжали следовать за ней. Она спряталась в каюте, отбежав в самый дальний угол, и села на пол, зажав ладонями уши, но они принялись стучаться в дверь, кричать и звонить. «Прекратите! — в отчаянии воскликнула она, раскачиваясь в стороны. — Я больше ничего не могу для вас сделать!» Но ее никто не слушал. Дверь заскрипела, открываясь. И беженцы хлынули в ее каюту…_

 

На'Тот, закричав, подскочила и нечаянно столкнула с постели «Книгу Г'Квана», которую ей дал почитать Г'Кар. Тяжелый том с грохотом плюхнулся на пол, в результате чего из него выпало несколько мятых закладок.

Она быстро подняла его, надеясь, что страницы не порвались. Посол ей этого не простит.

Возня с книгой помогла ей прийти в себя и немного успокоиться. Возможно, нужно было принять предложение  Г'Кара  и взять еще один выходной. Кошмары явно снились от переутомления.

По счастью, «Книга Г'Квана» не получила серьезных повреждений… или они не были заметны на фоне ее общей потрепанности. На'Тот выдохнула, а потом бережно положила ее на стол возле кровати.

Еще полгода назад, перед войной, она имела неосторожность признаться Г'Кару в том, что опрометчиво поклялась прочитать священную книгу Г'Квана, если он вернется из своего путешествия к Пределу живым. Посол преисполнился энтузиазма и сразу вручил ей свою копию для прочтения.

— А… как же вы? — На'Тот  попыталась найти хоть какой-нибудь вежливый предлог не брать ее. — Вы же читаете ее каждый вечер… ну, кроме тех дней, когда заняты другими делами…

Г'Кар только улыбнулся.

— Атташе, я знаю эту книгу наизусть. Чтение —  всего лишь ритуал. Тебе сейчас это нужнее. Читай ее спокойно и вдумчиво. Вернешь, когда сочтешь нужным. Я знаю, что в твоих руках с ней ничего не случится.

 

С чтением дело продвигалось очень медленно. Свободное время  находилось только по вечерам, и уже через пару абзацев На'Тот засыпала.  Конечно, она уже изучала эту книгу в детстве, просто для галочки в образовании. Но сейчас, возможно, имело смысл последовать совету посла и прочитать труд Г'Квана более вдумчиво. Особенно те главы, где говорилось о Древнем Враге и его изгнании с Нарна.

На'Тот провела пальцем по кожаной закладке и раскрыла потрепанные пожелтевшие от времени страницы. Наверное, не стоило читать именно эту историю на ночь. Она всмотрелась в рисунок, нарисованный рукой самого Г'Квана,  скопированный точь-в-точь до мельчайшей черточки многими поколениями учеников-переписчиков. Древний Враг. Хоть изображение и выглядело немного схематично, это, несомненно, был  тот же самый жуткий корабль, увиденный ею почти шесть лет назад во время памятного рейда против пиратов в поясе астероидов возле военной базы в Квадранте 24. Она видела его очень недолго: огромная тень, закрывшая звезды, мерцание во мраке космоса. Гораздо лучше запомнился жуткий пронзительный крик, который чуть не свел ее с ума. Все произошло слишком быстро: еще мгновение назад их эскадрилья преследовала истребители пиратов, тщетно пытавшихся укрыться среди астероидов, а потом — пронзительный крик, полный боли и ярости, оглушивший их всех, яркая огненная вспышка… удар, сотрясший ее истребитель, в результате которого тот начал неистово вращаться и отлетел в сторону от строя…  потеря сознания от перегрузки... А когда она очнулась, вокруг не было никого: ни пиратов, ни истребителей из ее звена — никого живого. Только обломки и полная тишина.  Мертвая жуткая тишина…

 

_«Тьма кричала во снах Мыслестранников, и пали они, и пали их дети и дети их детей. И тьма воцарилась над Нарном безраздельно…»_

 

На'Тот почувствовала сильнейший озноб, даже зубы застучали на мгновение. То ли последствия ночного кошмара, то ли все еще реакция на сдачу крови, то ли неполадки в климат-контроле каюты. Она схватила одеяло и закуталась в него, стараясь не думать больше о том злополучном вылете, изменившем всю ее военную карьеру...

 

 Она почти сутки проболталась в космосе в неуправляемом и поврежденном истребителе. Найти такой маленький объект среди астероидов было почти невозможно, но ей повезло. Хотя… смотря что называть везением…

На'Тот  оказалась единственной выжившей после того инцидента. И прошла через множество допросов. Слишком уж невероятными выглядели ее показания. Хотя ее истребитель действительно был поврежден настолько серьезно, что вступить в бой она бы не смогла, даже если бы имела такой шанс. Обломки других кораблей постепенно собрали и изучили. На'Тот не знала, какие результаты дала экспертиза. Ее не ставили об этом в известность. Но она чувствовала, что ее версия командованию не очень по нраву. Кое-кто вообще считал то, что она увидела, галлюцинацией, вызванной нехваткой кислорода. Другая, более распространенная версия предполагала, что корабль был новой провокационной секретной технологией центавриан. Тем более, база в Квадранте 24 располагалась на границе с Центавром.  Расследование запутывалось все больше, пока окончательно не зашло в тупик. Записи с истребителя На'Тот почти целиком оказались повреждены. Зацепиться было не за что. Правда, к ней все еще остались кое-какие претензии. Один из дознавателей оказался весьма дотошным и стал задавать вопросы о ее отце и его деятельности во время Оккупации. Ведь советник Ша'Тот в  юности почти два года был в заложниках у самого лорда Тронно, знаменитого Карателя,  тесно общаясь с центаврианами. Вдруг он поддерживает это общение и по сей день, а? Неизвестно, как далеко зашло бы это расследование, но через пару суток На'Тот неожиданно была освобождена из-под следствия. А еще через день за ней явился взвинченный отец и сообщил, что ей придется покинуть военную службу. И без всяких возражений и вопросов.

 

На'Тот потерла виски пальцами.

 

Причину отставки ей так и не сообщили, но отец очень сердито потребовал даже не заикаться больше на эту тему. И добавил, что ему пришлось нажать на все рычаги и задействовать все свои связи, чтобы вытащить ее из этой крайне неприятной ситуации. И он надеется, что она не настолько дура, чтобы снова туда влипнуть.

 

***

 

На'Тот расстроенно посмотрела на книгу.

«Но сейчас совсем другое время, и идет война, — подумала она, мысленно прокручивая разговор с отцом. — Нашей армии нужны обученные пилоты, вряд ли кто-то будет копать дела шестилетней давности».

 

Спать уже не хотелось, поэтому она решила заглянуть в медотсек. Время, конечно, очень раннее, но она знала, что у врачей другой график. Да и тянуть с посещением до вечера ей не хотелось. Всегда могли навалиться дела, так что до медотсека она могла и не добраться.

 

Коридоры станции были совершенно пустынными в такой час, и На'Тот быстро добралась до нужного сектора.

В палатах тоже улеглась обычная суета: новую партию беженцев уже успели распределить, а те пациенты, что уже были здесь, спали.

 

На'Тот прошла по узкому проходу, ведущему к изолятору. Надо порадовать мальчика известием о том, что на Нарне его будет ждать приветливая семья. И узнать, наконец, его имя.

Она так глубоко задумалась, что чуть не врезалась в Г'Кара,  вывернувшего из-за угла.

— Ох, посол! — охнула она, уставившись на него в изумлении. — Что вы делаете здесь в такую рань?

— Это я должен задать тебе этот вопрос, — ответил Г'Кар чуть ворчливо. — Беженцы ведь теперь на мне. Тебе-то чего не спится?

На'Тот постаралась расслабиться. Посол в чем-то был прав. Она не должна здесь находиться.

— Пришла проверить мальчика, — виновато призналась она.

Г'Кар выразительно закатил глаза, но потом отошел в сторону, пропуская ее к изолятору.

 

На'Тот подошла к стеклянной перегородке, заглянув внутрь. И почувствовала, как ее сердце замерло, пропустив удар. Изолятор был пуст. Койка, на которой еще вчера лежал ребенок, была накрыта чистой простыней.

Она отшатнулась, ничего не понимая. А потом ринулась к медсестре, которая сидела на своем посту, точнее, дремала прямо в кресле.

— Где он? — спросила На'Тот, толкнув женщину в плечо. — Где мальчик?

Медсестра охнула, не ожидав такой жесткой побудки.

— К-какой мальчик?

— Малыш из изолятора. С ожогами. Я не знаю его имени. Где он?

Медсестра моргнула, уставившись в алые глаза На'Тот.

— Ох… этот мальчик… Его  перевели в реанимацию ночью…

На'Тот развернулась и выбежала из палаты, снова едва не сбив Г'Кара, ждавшего снаружи…

 

***

— Мне очень жаль, мисс На'Тот,  — тихо произнесла доктор Хоббс, вручив ей кинжал в ажурных ножнах.  — Мы сделали все, что смогли, но его организм был очень ослаблен, а раны слишком серьезны…

— Но… как же так? — вырвалось у На'Тот. — Ему же стало лучше, я видела! Мы… разговаривали накануне… и…

— Его состояние все еще было крайне нестабильным, — вздохнула доктор Хоббс. — Если бы он был постарше… хотя бы на пару лет…

— Он же получил донорскую кровь, даже с избытком… — продолжала растерянно бормотать На'Тот.

— Увы, переливания крови иногда помогают выздороветь, но не могут исцелить до конца, — ответила Лилиан Хоббс. — Мне очень жаль!

На'Тот почувствовала, что Г'Кар стоит совсем рядом, позади нее. И медленно развернулась.

— На'Тот… — тихо сказал он.

Она покачала головой и выбежала из медотсека, не желая сейчас ни с кем разговаривать. Нужно найти какое-нибудь укромное место или постараться добежать до каюты. И попытаться справиться с обрушившейся на нее горькой новостью.

Все вокруг вдруг стало размытым. Неужели она плачет? На'Тот потрясла головой, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Это вряд ли. В последний раз она ревела давно, очень давно, да и то больше от ярости. Кажется, это было, когда ей отказали в поступлении в академию Кал’наран, несмотря на блестяще сданные экзамены.

«Этого не должно было случиться! — повторяла она про себя, пытаясь отдышаться и успокоиться. — Почему именно он?! Он же был таким маленьким и никому еще не причинил зла!»

Она ведь сделала все, что могла, но он все равно умер.

На'Тот в ярости стукнула по стене кулаком.

Этот малыш умер, потому что центавриане напали на колонию, в которой он жил вместе с другими мирными поселенцами. Центавриане расстреляли гражданский корабль, беспощадно, без мук совести, прекрасно зная, что на борту могут быть дети.

Твари!

Она  видимо выкрикивала это слово вслух, и очень громко, продолжая дубасить металлическую переборку, не замечая, что уже разбила руки в кровь.

Кто-то схватил ее за плечи, подойдя сзади.

На'Тот заорала и ударила его локтем, пытаясь освободиться.

— Тихо! — голос Г'Кара раздался у нее над ухом. — Успокойся же! Сейчас сюда сбежится вся служба безопасности станции!

Она снова дернулась изо всех сил. Но посол оказался ловчее, поймав ее в очень хитрый и крепкий захват.

— Ш-ш-ш, не кричи, успокойся… — повторял он. — Этим ты его не вернешь, увы…

— Оставьте меня в покое, посол! — закричала она. — Мне нужно побыть одной!

— На’Тот, то, что случилось, ужасно, но врачи действительно сделали все, что могли, — негромко произнес Г’Кар. — И нам теперь придется жить дальше и продолжать нашу работу. Тебе надо успокоиться…

— А если я не хочу успокаиваться? — закричала она, продолжая яростно дергаться в его сильных руках. — Если я устала притворяться и лгать всем этим несчастным беженцам? И зачем вся эта работа, когда они продолжают умирать?

— Ты просто устала и расстроена, — терпеливо говорил Г'Кар, продолжая прижимать ее к себе. — Тебе надо немного отдохнуть и прийти в себя…

— Я хочу вернуться на военную службу, — сказала На'Тот сквозь зубы.

Г'Кар замер, услышав эти слова.

— И я хочу сделать это немедленно!  — добавила она решительно. — Хочу отомстить этим тварям за всех, кого они успели убить и покалечить. Здесь, в тылу,  я этого никогда не добьюсь! Но не там, на линии фронта!

— Сейчас не время это обсуждать… — ответил Г'Кар, нахмурившись.

— А по-моему, самое время, посол! — прорычала она. – Отпустите же меня!

Г'Кар разжал руки.

— На'Тот, ты не готова, — сказал он тихо.

— С чего вы это взяли? — закричала она сердито. — И разве это имеет значение сейчас, когда война превращается в бойню?

— Пушечного мяса там хватает и без тебя! — резко ответил Г'Кар.

Она посмотрела на него, сузив глаза. Губы ее скривились в презрительном оскале.

— До чего же вы лицемерный лгун, посол. И все ваши слова, что вы говорили нашим гражданам, призывая их отправляться на фронт, тоже насквозь лживы. Но с меня этого довольно! С вашего согласия или без  — я своего добьюсь!

— Хорошо, — Г'Кар оставался необычно спокойным, только глаза вспыхнули на мгновение. — Ловлю тебя на слове, На'Тот. Я с твоим решением не согласен.  Но если сможешь одолеть меня в поединке, то ступай, куда тебе заблагорассудится. Хоть в космофлот, хоть в преисподнюю!

Такого предложения На'Тот совершенно не ожидала, но была слишком на взводе, чтобы мыслить ясно.

— Тогда защищайтесь, посол! — прорычала она, встав в боевую стойку.

Г'Кар усмехнулся, подняв руку.

— О, не здесь и не сейчас, атташе. Решим этот вопрос завтра утром в Садах. А сейчас ты перестанешь крошить стены и орать, и спокойно вернешься в свою каюту. Сегодня у тебя выходной. И не вздумай меня ослушаться!

На'Тот стиснула зубы, посмотрев на него с яростью, но потом кивнула и церемонно поклонилась.


	10. Chapter 10

Посол назначил встречу в гидропонных садах, рано утром, до того, как там станет слишком людно. Но На'Тот пришла на место еще раньше, чтобы настроиться для будущего поединка.

Чуть подальше от парка и лабиринта находились спортивные площадки, оборудованные под нужды и привычки разных рас. На'Тот любила приходить сюда в свободное время: немного размять мышцы или просто погулять, дыша свежим воздухом. Правда, в последний месяц ни разу не сумела вырваться для тренировок.

Прежде чем проделать подготовительные упражнения на площадке, На'Тот решила размяться на земных тренажерах, просто ради любопытства. Тренировочный комплекс для землян находился неподалеку от нарнского, и она все равно проходила через него. Особенно забавной ей показалась беговая дорожка, она минут десять пробовала разные уровни сложности, нажимая кнопки на панели.

Результат немного раздосадовал: один из интенсивных режимов На'Тот выдержала очень недолго, после чего почувствовала одышку. Этого не должно было случиться, если она правильно поняла показатели на панели. Но, видимо, все еще сказывалась недавняя потеря крови. Она уже не чувствовала слабости или головокружения, когда ходила по станции, но, видимо, при увеличении нагрузок, симптомы проявлялись сильнее.

На'Тот остановила тренажер и ровным шагом направилась на место встречи, стараясь дышать глубоко и  спокойно. Да, новость не самая приятная. И, скорее всего, посол это предвидел, когда предложил именно такое решение спора. Но отступать нельзя. Просто… придется немного пересмотреть тактику боя.

Песчаная площадка для тренировок по _токти **[1]**_ была пустой. Это хорошо, подумала На'Тот, ибо вряд ли их выяснение отношений будет воспринято случайными зрителями как что-то невинное.

Она опустилась на колено, начав ритуальный набор упражнений, который выучила еще в детстве.

_Сосредоточение, спокойствие, сила._

Сердцебиение постепенно выровнялось. Голова прояснилась.

Теперь надо было настроиться на противника. Так, как ее учили.

На'Тот закрыла глаза, вспоминая, что представлял собой Г'Кар в бою. Она знала, как он двигается, с какой скоростью, и какие уловки использует при обороне. Посол дрался совершенно в другой манере,  и это могло создать проблемы во время поединка. На'Тот сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь представить себя в его теле. Так учил ее наставник. Чем непонятнее и опаснее противник, тем дольше надо настраиваться. Понять, как он движется, как дышит, как держит равновесие… как думает. Это поможет предсказать его действия. Не все, но многие.

Невольно На'Тот вспомнила долгие часы тренировок в детстве, и как она с другими учениками пыталась выполнить задание наставника: скопировать своего напарника, перенять его стиль, изобразить его в точности, включая мимику. «Один из вас должен стать тенью другого», — говорил мастер Ко’Вран. Им, детям, тогда это казалось очень забавной игрой…

_Сосредоточение, спокойствие, сила._

Сосредоточение давалось нелегко. На'Тот все еще не могла перестать думать об умершем ребенке. Надо перенаправить эту ярость и горечь в более полезное русло. Возможно, обуздав их, она обретет и желанное спокойствие?

Сила. О, да, пожалуй, это могло бы стать основной чертой посла Г'Кара. Тут На'Тот, обладающая достаточно большим опытом в _токти_ , не питала иллюзий: он был сильнее ее и значительно. Значит, полагаться надо на другое. Например, на скорость и быстроту реакции. Она часто побеждала благодаря этим качествам. Увы, ставить на выносливость именно сегодня не стоило.

На'Тот, не открывая глаз, попробовала двигаться, как Г'Кар. Она была чуть выше его, зато он был тяжелее и мощнее. Порою обманчиво медлителен. Когда он дрался там, на Нижнем уровне, ей все время хотелось закричать: «Быстрее!» Но его тактика оказалась выигрышнее. Надо помнить об этом. Как и о его коварном костоломном захвате. На'Тот сделала выпад, копируя его. Нельзя давать ему возможность перейти в ближний бой. С ее длинными руками и ногами это можно устроить.

Выпад, захват, а потом — бросок на землю. Именно так и будет, если она зазевается…

— Ты двигаешься немного иначе, — произнес знакомый голос за спиной.

Вздрогнув, На'Тот развернулась, открыв глаза. Проклятье! Почему она не заметила его приближения?!

Г'Кар улыбался, стоя на краю площадки. На нем не было обычного громоздкого мундира, только легкая рубашка и широкие штаны — традиционная форма для тренировок.

— Рука… — Г'Кар сделал быстрое движение. — Рука идет чуть выше. Так меньше вероятность промахнуться.

На'Тот сжала губы, поклонившись ему особенно церемонно.

— Но в остальном — весьма похоже, — продолжил посол, подойдя к ней ближе.

Она чуть отступила в сторону, освобождая ему площадку.

— Надеюсь, ты не провела здесь полночи в подготовке и настройке? — спросил Г'Кар с легкой усмешкой. — Выглядишь немного… измотанной.

На'Тот сердито прищурилась, почувствовав раздражение от этих намеков. Надо успокоиться и не позволять ему себя задевать. Это ведь тоже часть боевой науки. Просто поразительно, как легко ему удается выбить ее из равновесия. Особенно в последнее время.

— Быть может, не будем тратить время на болтовню и приступим к делу, посол? — проворчала она.  — Скоро здесь станет людно. Если вам нужно размяться, я подожду.

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— Я готов, атташе. Не буду спрашивать тебя о том, не передумала ли ты. Вижу, что намерения у тебя самые… серьезные. Но, прежде чем мы начнем наш поединок, давай уговоримся: по лицу и голове не бить.

— Хорошо, посол. Условие принимаю.

— Мне через два часа надо быть на переговорах с капитаном Шериданом. Не хочу пугать людей синяками, — заметил Г'Кар с улыбкой.

 

Они вышли в центр площадки и заняли исходную позицию.

— Как будет определяться поражение? — спросила На'Тот.  — Мне понадобится вырубить вас, или достаточно сбить с ног и подержать на земле подольше?

— Сомневаюсь, что тебе удастся провернуть со мной второй вариант, — ответил Г'Кар раздражающе снисходительным тоном. — Но будет интересно это выяснить.

 

Они на мгновение замолчали, вглядываясь друг в друга, как два хищных зверя. «Не отвлекаться на его болтовню!» — наказала себе На'Тот, осознав, что это одна из его хитрых уловок.

— Что ж, проверим, насколько хороша твоя боевая подготовка, атташе! — сказал Г'Кар и сделал первое движение.

 

Некоторое время они кружили по площадке, примеряясь друг к другу. Потом обменялись пробными ударами. Г'Кар двигался неторопливо, не сводя с нее глаз.

— Ты неплохо освоила _токти_ , — заметил Г'Кар, взмахнув кулаком. На'Тот быстро уклонилась от удара, а потом атаковала сама: яростно и стремительно.

Но Г'Кар отбил все ее выпады, перейдя в глухую защиту. И на последнем ударе неожиданно метнулся вперед, заставив ее потерять равновесие. А потом сделал совершенно неуловимое движение, подцепил ее одной рукой, подняв в воздух так легко, будто в ней совсем не было веса, и швырнул, в результате На'Тот кубарем полетела по песку.

      Конечно, она почти сразу вскочила, разъяренная и раздосадованная, что позволила ему провернуть этот трюк.

— Я так и не выучил  _токти_ до приемлемого уровня,  — сообщил он ей, снова начав атаку, — но, как видишь, это мне не мешает!

Теперь она была вынуждена обороняться, причем, Г'Кар двигался совершенно непредсказуемо и очень быстро.

Если бы не было ограничения по ударам в голову, ей было бы легче с ним справиться. Но тут приходилось изворачиваться более затейливо.

Перед глазами на мгновение, — всего лишь на мгновение, — все поплыло, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она снова упала на песок. Только на сей раз удар Г'Кара пришелся ей четко в грудь и был таким сильным, что у нее сперло дыхание.

На'Тот тут же вскочила, все еще находясь в каком-то тумане. Главное, чтобы Г'Кар это не понял.

— Неплохо держишься, хотя, как я и предполагал, ты не готова, — услышала она его тягучий голос.  — Можешь попробовать попросить передышку…

— Идите вы!.. — прошипела она, набрасываясь на него.

Г'Кар не отступил в этот раз и принялся наносить ответные очень мощные удары.

— И правильно делаешь, что не просишь, — сказал он, уже без улыбки. — В настоящем бою  никто тебе такой роскоши не предложит!

На'Тот рявкнула и ударила его в живот. Она знала, что это весьма болезненно для мужчин, особенно, если они не успевают закрыться. Г'Кар зашипел, но атаки не прекратил. Нельзя забывать про его чудовищную устойчивость к боли. Она вспомнила начало своей работы на станции и то, что увидела, когда Ту’Пари пытал посла болегенераторами.

— Ты дерешься, как младенец, только вылезший из сумки!  — резко крикнул Г'Кар, когда она еще раз напала на него. — Не бойся, я не развалюсь от твоих ударов. Или это все, на что ты способна в бою?

На'Тот зашипела и от души лягнула его. Этот удар сбил его с ног и заставил пролететь по площадке до окружающих ее кустов.

Но подловить его и прижать к земле она не успела: посол уже вскочил и снова сгруппировался.

На'Тот по инерции подлетела к нему близко, и Г'Кар тут же этим воспользовался, поймав ее в свой костоломный захват. Ощущение было очень странное: как будто она ударилась о стену и прилипла к ней намертво.

Самое мерзкое было то, что любое движение или попытка высвободиться вызывали сильнейшую боль.  На'Тот все же дернулась и  сразу заорала.

Г'Кар чуть толкнул ее и прижал к песку лицом.

— Осторожнее, деточка, — сказал он, тяжело дыша. — Сдавайся. Если будешь вырываться, рискуешь получить сложный перелом. И тогда твои планы возвращения в космофлот придется отложить  на неопределенное время. А если дернешься посильнее, то и навсегда с ними распрощаешься!

На'Тот  молчала, тщетно пытаясь выплюнуть песок, набившийся в рот. Г'Кар усилил давление. Предыдущая боль показалась совершенно незначительной по сравнению с этой. Обиднее всего было то, что она знала способы освобождения из такого захвата. Но тогда и планы посла на этот день были бы нарушены.

Но сдаваться тоже было очень унизительно. На'Тот не могла поверить, что Г'Кар смог так быстро и легко ее раскусить и взять в оборот.  Она знала, что является далеко не самым худшим и слабым воином, владеющим _токти_. Она прошла Посвящение в шестнадцать лет, а там приходилось драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. Да и в академии провела не один день в долгих изнурительных тренировках. Почему? Что тут не так?!

— Упрямая и глупая, — Г'Кар нажал еще сильнее, поставив колено ей на спину.

На'Тот глухо зарычала, ощутив, что из глаз в буквальном смысле посыпались искры. Ей случалось попадать в такие захваты, но так больно ей еще ни разу не было. Возможно, потому что Г'Кар был очень силен и сейчас совершенно не сдерживал себя.

— И сколько ты так вытерпишь? — прошептал он, наклонившись к ней. — Минуту? Час? День?

— Я вас ненавижу! — рявкнула она, тяжело дыша.

— В любом случае мы оба знаем, кто победил в этом поединке.

Г'Кар отпустил ее и встал.

Ей захотелось броситься на него снова, прямо с земли. Но она подавила этот порыв.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — сказал Г'Кар, глядя на нее сверху вниз. — Держалась ты неплохо,  но и недостаточно хорошо, раз я смог тебя одолеть.

— О, посол, лучше помолчите! — не выдержала На'Тот, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. После его захвата она еле чувствовала правую руку. Что он вообще с ней сотворил?!

— Поскольку победитель здесь я, молчать будешь ты! — строго ответил Г'Кар и вдруг сбил ее с ног снова.

На'Тот рухнула на спину, задохнувшись.

— В бою… в настоящем бою, никто не дал бы тебе подняться и спокойно уйти,— сказал он. — Вот почему нельзя расслабляться, надо всегда быть готовым отразить удар. Ты неплохо знаешь теорию, На'Тот, но этого мало. Я не могу позволить тебе отправиться на фронт с такой паршивой подготовкой.

— Это вовсе не так! — не удержалась она, задетая за живое. Да как он смеет так ее унижать?!

— Да-да, я видел твое досье и знаю о твоих впечатляющих успехах в Кал’наран, — ответил Г'Кар с презрительным смешком. —  Но законы реального боя все же другие. Изучение _токти_ помогает побеждать противника, да. Но всегда есть мерзавцы, вроде меня, которые дерутся не по правилам. И тогда все твои теории могут не сработать. Как и случилось сейчас.

На'Тот сделала глубокий вдох, а потом ухватила его за ногу под колено и дернула. Г'Кар охнул и рухнул рядом. Она врезала ему кулаком в живот, отчего посол издал громкий вопль, и уселась на него верхом, прижав к земле.

— Достаточно ли я усвоила ваш урок, посол? Или мне его повторить? — спросила она, подняв кулак над его лицом.

Г'Кар продолжал кривиться от боли, но кивнул.

— Да… ты быстро схватываешь. Но одного урока недостаточно. Возможно, завтра стоит это продолжить. Уверен, ты мало что знаешь о том, как надо сражаться с центаврианами.

На'Тот возмущенно засопела.

— О, посол, в академии на это было угрохано много времени!

Г'Кар презрительно взмахнул рукой.

— Серьезно? Вы сражались с настоящими центаврианами? И скольких ты одолела?

На'Тот закусила губу. Тут посол попал по самому больному месту. Конечно, все эти тренировки проходили без контакта с живыми центаврианами. Она знала  теорию: центаврианскую физиологию и то, как они ведут себя в бою, но лишь со слов преподавателей и тех, кто когда-то воевал в Сопротивлении.

— Я — пилот тяжелого истребителя, посол. В сражении в космосе нужны другие навыки, — ответила она.

— Уверен, что и во время обучения полетам ты ни разу не вступала в бой с настоящими центаврианскими пилотами, — сказал Г'Кар, украдкой потирая живот.

Опять он был прав:  большая часть тренировочных боев с центаврианами в академии проводилась на симуляторах. Ну, были еще полеты с участием трофейных истребителей «сентри» в качестве противников, но пилотами все равно были нарны.

На'Тот посмотрела на него  слегка растерянно. Г'Кар посерьезнел  и хлопнул ее по ноге.

— У меня в детстве почти не было учебных боев. Все, чему я выучился, было приобретено во время сражений с центаврианами не на жизнь, а на смерть. Если бы я допустил ошибку в таком бою, то был бы мертв. Вот такая суровая академия. То же самое ожидает тебя на фронте, понимаешь? Если уж мне  не отговорить тебя, то позволь хотя бы научить тому, что действительно пригодится на войне.

На'Тот закрыла глаза на мгновение, чтобы успокоиться. И кивнула.

— Хорошо, посол. Вы правы — я забросила тренировки и должна вернуть прежнюю форму.

Г'Кар  улыбнулся снова.

— Полагаю, тебе полегчало? Или я не всю злость из тебя выжал сегодня?

На'Тот замерла, осознав, что ей и впрямь стало легче. Проклятый посол, он и тут действовал с умыслом?!

— Кстати, о злости, — Г'Кар лукаво прищурился. — Тут на тренировочной площадке землян есть занятное устройство: груша для битья. Они используют это для отработки ударов. Видела ее?

На'Тот кивнула.

— Там еще режимы можно выставлять, — сказала она. — Характеристики разных рас. Землян, центавриан, нарнов и даже пак’ма’ра. Это увлекательный прибор, вы правы. Когда меня кто-то выбешивает, позволяю себе как следует ее отдубасить. Гораздо удобнее, чем крушить мебель в каюте.

Г'Кар кашлянул, отвернувшись на мгновение.

— Гениальное изобретение землян, не так ли?

— Согласна! — ухмыльнулась На'Тот.

 

Позади них раздались шаги, а потом негромкий возглас удивления.

Обернувшись, На'Тот увидела двух нарнов в тренировочной темной форме, растерянно уставившихся на них.

Она осознала, что все еще сидит верхом на поверженном после, и быстро вскочила на ноги, отряхиваясь от песка.

Г'Кар поднялся неторопливо, снова погладив ушибленный живот.

— У меня еще есть время, чтобы поупражняться с этим милым тренажером. Или ты предпочитаешь завтрак?

На'Тот мотнула головой.

— Какой режим предлагаете выставить?

— Центаврианский будет очень кстати. Посмотрим, чему тебя научили в академии.

 

[1] Вид нарнского рукопашного боя.


	11. Chapter 11

— Итак, посол, полагаю, что уж сегодня-то я доказала вам свою полную готовность к военной службе, — сказала На'Тот, когда они сидели в кафе в «Зокало», завтракая после очередной тренировки. — Если сломанный земной тренажер вас не убедил, то я уже не знаю, что делать!

Г'Кар улыбнулся, но потом быстро помрачнел. Этим утром На'Тот действительно превзошла себя и умудрилась вывести из строя предмет, который, как все вокруг думали, сломать нереально. Но факт оставался фактом:  бедная груша для битья отключилась после последней комбинации ударов, проведенной его яростной  помощницей.

— Нет, тебе придется повременить с этим, — сказал он, наконец. — Сегодня на станцию прибывают земные журналисты, и я уже договорился с ними об интервью. Поскольку они пробудут тут несколько дней, тебе придется взять на себя часть моих дел.

На'Тот сердито сузила глаза, внимательно посмотрев на посла.

— Я слышала, что эта Синтия Торкмен — крайне неприятная  особа, — сказала она. — Проглядела другие ее передачи ради интереса. Сплошные скандалы и сплетни. Зачем вы решили в это ввязаться?

Г'Кар постучал по столику пальцами в кожаной перчатке.

— Это важно, На'Тот, — сказал он. — Нам необходимо привлечь на нашу сторону землян и другие расы, чтобы получить преимущество в войне с Центавром. Это интервью будет транслироваться  в «Межзвездных новостях» почти на тридцати мирах. Нельзя упускать такую возможность! Мы должны постоянно напоминать о себе, показывать то, что творят наши враги. Если о том беспределе, что творят центавриане в наших колониях, станет известно миллионам жителей земных колоний,  возможно, что-то изменится в их отношении к нам и нашему миру. Центаврианская пропаганда льется на землян со всех сторон. Мы должны оборвать этот поток лжи, заглушить его.  Вот почему мы сегодня закончили тренировку пораньше. Мне надо подготовиться к разговору с журналистами, продумать каждую мелочь, каждое слово. Сосредоточиться… собрать все факты, которые необходимо огласить…

Г'Кар прервался, уставившись на блюдо, которое в этот момент принес официант.

— Это… что такое? — спросил он, поморщившись и осторожно ткнув пальцем в какое-то подобие бутерброда, лежавшее перед ним на пластиковой тарелке.

На'Тот быстро посмотрела в меню.

— Крысбургер, — сказала она. — Блюдо дня в этой забегаловке.

Она понюхала бутерброд. Тронула длинный…  хвост?..  торчавший из него.

— Запах вроде бы съедобный. Но, посол, это же была ваша идея — пойти именно сюда. Помните? Я хотела перекусить в нарнской забегаловке, но вы меня отговорили, сказав, что там подают полное дерьмо.

—Да, я помню! — сердито отмахнулся Г'Кар, продолжая разглядывать крысбургер со всех сторон. — В прошлый раз здесь подавали собак.

— Горячих собак, да, — подтвердила На'Тот. — Очень странное заведение.

— Ладно, была не была! — Г'Кар смял крысбургер и откусил почти четверть.

На'Тот внимательно наблюдала за ним.

Посол прожевал, а потом махнул рукой и доел остальное.

— Что ж… могло быть хуже… и всяко лучше, чем сухие пайки на наших военных кораблях, — сказал он.

На'Тот чуть насупилась, когда он это упомянул. Ее начали бесить постоянные отговорки и увертки посла. Он же понимает, что она не может поступить иначе! Что отправиться на военную службу сейчас, когда идет война, для нее, молодой, сильной и обученной военному искусству женщины, вопрос чести! Так почему он поступает так лицемерно, так подло? Почему отказывает ей в этом праве?! Почему вынуждает пойти против его воли и связаться с Кха'Ри напрямую?

На'Тот очень не хотелось так поступать. Это могло бросить тень на посла, а он и так у Кха'Ри на плохом счету, после событий, связанных с неудачной разведкой у За’Ха’Дума.

«Но если и после этого проклятого интервью он не отпустит меня, придется сделать именно так»,  — подумала она мрачно.

— Хорошо, посол,  — сказала она натянуто. — Три дня я подожду. Но не больше!

Г'Кар промокнул рот салфеткой, пытливо глядя на нее.

— Скажи мне, На'Тот… почему ты выбрала службу именно в космофлоте, да еще  и в качестве пилота истребителя? Это же одна из самых сложных военных специализаций. Я знаю, что именно среди пилотов «Фрази» почти нет женщин. Никаких предубеждений, просто это сложная в управлении техника, особенно при атмосферных полетах. Мне… доводилось летать на этих истребителях какое-то время, и я знаю, как они капризны и непредсказуемы при маневрах в атмосфере. Чтобы справиться с ними, требуется недюжинная сила и сноровка. Вот почему при отборе предпочитают брать мужчин: женщины, хоть и прекрасно выдерживают службу в других родах войск, а в некоторых проявляют себя даже лучше мужчин, не очень хорошо справляются с полетными перегрузками. А это может привести к фатальному исходу во время боя.

На'Тот откинулась назад на стуле.

О, да, посол был прав. Ей пришлось пройти через тяжелейшие тренировки, чтобы добиться этого назначения. Особенно трудно было именно при сдаче экзаменов по атмосферным полетам. В звездной системе, в которой находилась военная база Квадранта 24, было несколько планет с атмосферами разной плотности, так что экзаменовали молодых пилотов на совесть. Особенно тяжело было с полетами в условиях повышенной гравитации. С управлением «Фрази» в таких условиях с трудом справлялись даже пилоты-мужчины. Это было связано с некоторыми недостатками конструкции этих машин, а также тем, что из-за толстой брони они были тяжелыми и при перегрузках вели себя, как взбесившиеся ну’токи. У На'Тот  при одном воспоминании о тех полетах начинало болеть все тело…

Она криво улыбнулась.

— Наверное, потому что это сложный вызов,  — ответила она. — А я люблю такие задачи. Возможно, кто-то более слабый не справился бы. Но не я. Я знала, что могу это сделать. И сделать хорошо.

— И поэтому ты с такой настойчивостью добивалась назначения на нашу базу в Квадранте 24? — спросил Г'Кар.  — Чтобы проверить себя?

— И ради этого тоже, — ответила На'Тот. — Но основной причиной такого выбора было то, что эта база располагалась на границе с Центавром. Это… придавало моей службе и всем мучительным тренировкам хоть какой-то смысл. Понимаете?

Г'Кар молча кивнул.

— Вы же читали мое досье. Наверняка видели и отзывы командиров с моего места службы. Да, мне пришлось уйти в отставку, но… посол, я была хорошим пилотом! И могла бы стать еще лучше, если бы  только мне  позволили служить и дальше. Во всех учениях и маневрах, в том числе и атмосферных,  я отлично зарекомендовала себя. И я не понимаю, почему вы настолько сомневаетесь во мне... Признаюсь, это меня ужасно задевает!

Г'Кар долго не отвечал, а потом тяжело вздохнул.

— Может быть, потому что тебе завидую, — сказал он, наконец.

На'Тот немного оторопела от такого откровенного ответа.

— Да, завидую, потому что ты действительно можешь хоть сейчас отправиться на фронт, как пилот тяжелого истребителя, и сражаться с центаврианами в открытом бою, а не погрязать здесь, на заседаниях, в бесконечных пустых дебатах, вынужденная общаться с инопланетной прессой, улыбаться всем вокруг фальшиво и радостно, проглатывая оскорбительные отказы в военной помощи от руководства станции и послов Лиги. О, да, я тебе ужасно завидую!

На'Тот немного растерялась от таких пылких слов. Посол редко бывал с ней настолько открыт.

— Увы, у меня почти нет другого выбора, — продолжил Г'Кар, глядя поверх нее.  — И уж точно я не гожусь в пилоты тяжелого истребителя. Это удел молодых и сильных, вроде тебя.

— Посол, я бы не сказала, что вы слабее меня. Наши тренировки говорят об обратном… — возразила На'Тот, но он не дал ей договорить, взмахнув рукой.

— О, я бы не прошел комиссию, даже если бы был моложе, — проворчал Г'Кар и коснулся пальцем своей головы: — По ранению, На'Тот. Подарочек еще со времен Сопротивления.  В обычной жизни это не ощущается, разве что иногда голова болит, но при перегрузках все может мгновенно измениться. Так что полеты в космосе на «Фрази» — это не моя стихия. Но я не особо унывал, потому что были и другие способы проявить свои таланты. Например, в наземных и десантных войсках. А после участия в геймской кампании ранений прибавилось, так что пришлось заняться скучной штабной работой. Переговоры и болтовня. Политика и дипломатия.  И так живу до сих пор, как видишь. Посидеть в кабине истребителя, совершить короткий прогулочный полет — это все, что мне осталось от прежних славных боевых денечков.

На'Тот слушала его слегка ошеломленно.

Г'Кар скривил губы в горькой улыбке.

— Но я почти привык к этому… пока не началась война. Это очень тяжело, На'Тот, каждый день слышать новости с фронта, видеть всех этих беженцев… и знать, что как от воина, от тебя в бою будет мало толку. И даже вернуться к командованию войсками тоже маловероятно.  Я злился… и срывал эту злость на тебе. Это неправильно, это подло. Но отныне я постараюсь взять себя в руки.

На'Тот затаила дыхание, глядя ему в глаза.

— Как только закончу дела с журналистами, можешь возвращаться на военную службу. И я дам тебе самые лучшие рекомендации, — сказал Г'Кар. — Ты права: я не имею права лишать тебя этого шанса.

— Спасибо, посол! — На'Тот прижала кулак к груди. — Вы не представляете, как это важно для меня!

— Не благодари, — оборвал он ее почти сердито.  — Все, что от тебя требуется: сражаться с честью и отвагой… и оставаться в живых.

На'Тот хотела возразить, но Г'Кар опять не дал ей открыть рот:

— Живой воин всегда лучше мертвого. Запомни это, На'Тот. Глупых и бессмысленных смертей и без того полно во вселенной. Не умножай это число, прошу. Лучше уничтожь побольше наших врагов…

Запищал коммуникатор, заглушая его слова. И почти одновременно в «Зокало» завыла сирена.

На'Тот подскочила на стуле, озираясь по сторонам.

— Внимание всем жителям станции! — заговорил голос из динамиков. — Тревога, оранжевый уровень! Вооруженное столкновение между кораблями вблизи станции. Просим всех соблюдать спокойствие и порядок, пройти в свои каюты или укрытия и оставаться там, пока ситуация не нормализуется. Внимание всем жителям станции! Тревога, оранжевый уровень!..

— Посол Г'Кар! — раздался из коммуникатора гневный голос командора Ивановой. — У нас большая проблема с  вашим транспортником «На’Тан»! Его капитан проигнорировал наши настоятельные указания и ввязался в бой с центаврианским кораблем «Молиос» прямо у центрального шлюза станции! Это недопустимые действия, угрожающие безопасности «Вавилона 5» и гражданских кораблей, и мы...

— Уже иду! — отрывисто бросил Г'Кар, отключая связь, и махнул рукой На'Тот. — Быстро! Нам надо срочно выяснить, что там творится!

На'Тот схватила планшет со стола и прямо на ходу принялась искать данные по прибывающим транспортникам. Похоже, война обострилась настолько, что линия фронта пролегла прямо рядом со станцией…


	12. Chapter 12

— К сожалению, мне придется задержаться на станции еще на несколько дней, отец,  — сказала На'Тот, глядя на экран видеофона. — Не успели мы разобраться с вооруженным конфликтом между транспортниками, как разразился этот отвратительный спор из-за пленников.

— Да, я слышал об этом, — коротко ответил советник Ша'Тот. — Здесь, на Нарне, все возмущены таким отношением центавриан к нашим военнопленным. Дар'сол [1] Г’Тал — уважаемый герой войны за независимость, и обращаться с ним, как с обычным преступником, недопустимо!  Надеюсь, посол Г'Кар сумеет отстоять наши права в переговорах. Нельзя позволять центаврианским мясникам вершить суд над нашими гражданами!

Тут обычное спокойствие изменило советнику, и его лицо исказила гримаса ярости. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и уже через мгновение снова выглядел невозмутимым. На'Тот всегда поражалась этой способности отца. И завидовала его выдержке. Увы, это было то качество, которое не передалось ей в полной мере.

— Хотя «суд» — это громко сказано, — вздохнул Ша'Тот. — Центавриане затевают все эти представления с предъявлением обвинений лишь с одной целью — публично унизить наших пленников. Это… всего лишь один из видов казни, На'Тот. И не самой приятной. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я видел такие «суды» во время Оккупации.

 На'Тот сжала кулаки,  пытаясь справиться с новой волной бессильной ярости. История действительно получилась весьма некрасивая. Два дня назад до станции дошли известия о том, что в результате нескольких неудачных сражений в центаврианской системе Маригольд попал в окружение и был взят в плен нарнский военачальник Г’Тал. Его эскадра, изрядно потрепанная, частично была захвачена, а частично уничтожена.

Это было очень болезненное и обидное поражение для Режима Нарна, отчасти потому, что войска Г’Тала некоторое время действовали весьма успешно: им удалось уничтожить крупный аванпост центавриан на Джуксе,  захватить колонии в Квадранте 8  и атаковать военные базы в Квадранте 32, что нанесло центаврианской армии серьезный урон. Во время этих сражений обе стороны понесли много потерь. Возможно, Г’Талу не следовало так увлекаться,  возможно, ему надо было сосредоточиться на укреплении обороны возле Маригольд, вместо того, чтобы совершать рейд в Квадрант 32, распыляя силы… но сейчас уже поздно об этом сокрушаться. Дрази и антареанцы, чьи владения располагались рядом с захваченными центаврианскими колониями, отказались пропускать войска нарнов через свои границы, заявив, что соблюдают нейтралитет и не желают вступать в конфликт с Центавром. В результате, прибывшее подкрепление из тяжелых крейсеров «Примас» и «Ворчан» зажало нарнские корабли в клещи, и через несколько дней ожесточенных боев Г’Тал был вынужден сдаться.

Впервые за эту войну к центаврианам в руки попал военачальник такого высокого ранга. Г’Тала уважали и любили на Нарне, он действительно был одним из самых известных героев войны за независимость, умный и харизматичный лидер Сопротивления, один из членов Кха'Ри. Поэтому заявление центавриан о том, что они будут судить Г’Тала за военные преступления и геноцид, совершенный во время его нападений на их колонии,  вызвало взрыв ярости у нарнского правительства и простых граждан.

Вот уже два дня станция бурлила: командованию даже пришлось ввести комендантский час, чтобы прекратить постоянные стычки между нарнскими и центаврианскими жителями. Призывать послов приструнить своих подданных было бессмысленно: Г'Кар  и Моллари сами были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки прямо на заседании Консультативного Совета.

На'Тот думала, что хуже прошлогодних обсуждений конфликта из-за Квадранта 37 уже быть не может. Как же она ошибалась! До войны пререкания между Г'Каром и Моллари, пусть и язвительные, хотя бы содержали немного юмора. Она даже ловила себя на том, что с любопытством ждет, что еще они выскажут друг другу. Это было… что-то вроде игры, опасной, иногда болезненно обидной, но все же обе стороны придерживались определенных границ. Но после начала войны поведение послов изменилось. Их выпады в адрес друг друга стали резкими, злыми, беспощадными. Даже Моллари, который всегда старался все нападки Г'Кара обратить в шутку, пусть и идиотскую, теперь все чаще срывался на крики и угрозы.

А после первого дня переговоров по поводу нарнских военнопленных, На'Тот настолько обеспокоило свирепое поведение Г'Кара, что она начала подумывать о том, как бы незаметно присутствовать рядом  с ним во время любого общения с Моллари, чтобы остановить, если посол вдруг бросится на центаврианина. Она слышала, что такое уже случалось в прошлом году, еще до ее назначения на «Вавилон 5».  Но тогда Нарн и Центавр не были в состоянии войны.  Сейчас такие срывы совершенно недопустимы и приведут к новому витку проблем и скандалов между правительствами.

«Щрок, всегда мечтала быть телохранителем центаврианина!» — раздраженно подумала она, буквально силой утаскивая посла с заседания в сторону, противоположную направлению, в котором ушли Моллари и его жирный помощник. 

— Мы делаем все возможное, отец, — сказала На'Тот  устало. — Центавриане хотят слишком многого, ты прав. Если мы позволим им распоряжаться судьбой наших пленных, они почувствуют полную безнаказанность. В такие минуты я жалею, что нахожусь здесь, а не на фронте!

Ша'Тот чуть встрепенулся, услышав ее слова.

— Иногда то, чем приходится заниматься на дипломатических  переговорах, во много раз тяжелее обычной битвы на войне, — заметил он. А потом вдруг замялся, опустив глаза.

На'Тот заметила его напряжение и приподняла бровь в немом вопросе.

— Что случилось, отец? Говори же!

Ша'Тот вздохнул и медленно заговорил, продолжая отводить взгляд:

— Тебе надо это знать, На'Тот.  Тал'Кор… если верить спискам, которые до сих пор очень неполные, тоже находился среди тех, кого взяли в плен при Маригольде.

На'Тот замерла, пытаясь переварить эту новость.

Тал'Кор, ее давний друг и однокурсник по Кал’наран… о, святые мученики, он действительно служил на крейсере, прикрепленном к эскадре Г’Тала. По крайней мере, именно об этом он ей сообщил несколько месяцев назад, во время короткого сеанса связи по Stellarcom. Тогда они оба были рады этому назначению: ведь дар'сол Г’Тал был героем для всех молодых нарнов, о его подвигах во время войны за независимость рассказывали легенды. Любой курсант  мечтал служить под его началом. Тал'Кор с улыбкой поддразнил ее тогда, сказав, что сумел осуществить эту мечту раньше нее. Ему всегда нравилось ее бесить.

На'Тот вздохнула и провела рукой по лицу. Возможно, если бы не эта его черта, их отношения развились бы во что-то более… глубокое.

— Повторю, что выводы сделаны лишь на основании списков экипажей тех кораблей, которые не были уничтожены в бою и оказались захваченными, — сказал Ша'Тот, наблюдая за ее реакцией с экрана: — Возможно, он оказался среди тех счастливчиков, которые погибли в том бою. Военачальник Г’Тал сражался очень отчаянно и никогда  бы не сдался, если бы его крейсер не был настолько поврежден…

— Спасибо, что сообщил об этом, отец, — сказала она ровным голосом.  — Я уже опаздываю на заседание. Надеюсь, сегодня послу Г'Кару удастся осадить центавриан. Ты же его знаешь, если кто сейчас на это способен, так это он.

— Если появится какая-то информация о Тал'Коре, я тебя извещу, конечно, — ответил Ша'Тот, церемонно склонив голову. — И… если тебе захочется поговорить, помни, что я на связи.

— Ценю твое внимание, отец, — сказала она, прижав кулак к груди в прощальном салюте, — но я в порядке.

Экран погас, и На'Тот еще некоторое время стояла в полумраке каюты, стараясь успокоиться. Слова отца о том, что лучше погибнуть в бою, чем  угодить в плен к центаврианам, неожиданно сильно ее расстроили. В данный момент она не была готова радоваться ни известию о том, что Тал'Кор жив, но опозорен, ни его гибели, пусть и героической.

 

***

 

 

— Военачальник Г’Тал не совершал никаких жестокостей или беззаконий во время атак на Маригольд и Джукс! — Г'Кар говорил так громко, что его было слышно во всех уголках зала заседаний. — Обвинения центаврианского правительства беспочвенны и оскорбительны! Г’Тал не применял оружия массового поражения, равно как и не устраивал кровавой резни среди гражданского населения, что бы там ни утверждали центавриане в своих заявлениях! Всем известно, что мы, в отличие от центавриан, воюем честно и не смешиваем гражданские и военные цели! Все атаки,  совершенные нашими войсками, были нацелены исключительно на военные объекты Центавра! На основании этого Режим Нарна требует, чтобы военачальника Г’Тала и его подчиненных считали военнопленными и относились к ним соответственно, так, как полагается по соглашениям, которые подписывали все присутствующие здесь стороны, включая Лигу. Подвергать его суду, как обычного преступника, недопустимо! Если понадобится расследование, мы проведем его по нашим законам! А пока оно будет проводиться, наши военнопленные не должны подвергаться допросам или пыткам! Да, это война, но наши воины сражаются по правилам! Если вы признаете обвинения центавриан законными, тогда должны признать и факт геноцида всего нарнского народа, который был совершен этими захватчиками во времена Оккупации!

— Посол Моллари, мы полагаем, что  требования посла Г'Кара вполне справедливы, — сказала Деленн, поднявшись с места.

— Правительство Республики Центавр не желает больше комментировать это или продолжать споры по этому вопросу, — холодно ответил Лондо Моллари, не сводя мрачного взгляда с Г'Кара.  — Суд над известным своей жестокостью военным преступником Г’Талом будет проведен в назначенный срок. Ему и его сообщникам по кровавой резне на Маригольде будет вынесен справедливый приговор.

Г'Кар открыл рот, чтобы разразиться яростной речью, но капитан Шеридан опередил его, вскочив с места:

— Если вы собираетесь устроить судебный процесс, Земной Альянс требует присутствия нейтральных наблюдателей, чтобы гарантировать то, что с нарнскими военнопленными будут обращаться без излишней жестокости.

— Вынужден отклонить ваше требование, капитан, — ответил Моллари сквозь зубы. — Это касается только Режима Нарна и Республики Центавр, и никто не в праве диктовать или навязывать нам свои условия. Преступления были совершены против центаврианских граждан, так что вполне логично, что и судить виновных должны центавриане, а? Военачальник Г’Тал был одним из самых беспощадных и вероломных нарнских командиров еще со времен Оккупации. Не вынуждайте меня зачитывать полный список отвратительных преступлений, в которых он был замешан. Это займет весь день.

—Что я и говорил вам! — закричал Г'Кар, взмахнув рукой. — Они просто пытаются свести старые счеты! Моллари, предупреждаю, если ваши дознаватели посмеют тронуть наших пленных хотя бы пальцем…

На'Тот встрепенулась, потянувшись к послу, но Шеридан снова ее опередил, неистово постучав молотком по столу.

— Пожалуйста, соблюдайте спокойствие! — воскликнул он, не давая Г'Кару закончить угрозу. — Объявляю перерыв в заседании!

Послы, галдя и споря, покинули зал.

На'Тот привычно вцепилась в локоть Г'Кара, потащив его подальше от Лондо Моллари.

 

***

 

— Он издевается надо мной! — рычал Г'Кар, ходя кругами по каюте. — Они издеваются над нами!

На'Тот присела на кушетку, оказавшись  в относительно безопасном центре бури, источником которой был посол.

— Если они все-таки устроят этот проклятый суд… то я не знаю, зачем мы вообще тратим время на все эти переговоры? Что толку от Консультативного Совета, если на его мнение центаврианам плевать, а?

Г'Кар принялся крушить глиняную посуду на полках у стены, дав выход своей ярости.

На'Тот молча сидела, готовая увернуться от черепков, если понадобится.

С посудой было покончено. Потом Г'Кар обычно принимался пинать мебель. На'Тот надеялась, что он сможет остановиться после швыряния тяжелых стульев в стену. Стол было жалко, его еле удалось починить после последнего приступа ярости посла, случившегося в самом начале войны. Если он опять его сломает, замену достать будет трудно: все поставки с Нарна на станцию нынче были сосредоточены на средствах первой необходимости: еде и медикаментах. Стол явно к этому не относился.

—И все этот Моллари! — первый стул разлетелся в щепки, врезавшись в переборку. — Ты же видела его рожу? Он же светился от радости!

На'Тот переместилась на другой край кушетки, увернувшись от второго стула, которым посол неистово размахивал над ее головой. Посол Моллари показался ей скорее мрачным, чем радостным, но сейчас не время спорить с Г'Каром на эту тему.

— Он просто упивается нашими страданиями! Он и этот его новый приятель из Центарума,  Рифа! — ревел Г'Кар. — Ну, попадись он мне!..

Тут На'Тот чуть содрогнулась.

«И как тут уезжать со станции? — подумала она мрачно. — Он же и впрямь придушит посла Моллари, как давно уже грозится.  Или совершит еще какую-нибудь опрометчивую глупость сгоряча…»

Досадно, что груша для битья слишком громоздкая и займет полкаюты. Но если посол будет продолжать вымещать свое зло на мебели, в каюте наступит полная разруха.

Второй стул тоже превратился в труху, и На'Тот решила, что надо потихоньку успокоить Г'Кара. Иначе кушетке и столу не жить.

— Посол, думаю, вам нужно отдохнуть, — мягко произнесла она. — Уверена, завтра все разрешится.

— Боюсь, завтра уже будет поздно, — ответил Г'Кар, внезапно остановившись в центре каюты. И потер виски.

На'Тот воспользовалась паузой в его метаниях, быстро отыскав бутылку тари и чудом уцелевший бокал. Налила вина и сунула Г'Кару в руку.

— Если бы центавриане действительно обращались с нашими пленниками по законам войны,  то не упирались бы так из-за этого судебного процесса, — сказал он, осушив бокал одним глотком.

На'Тот нахмурилась, а потом налила вина себе.

— Что вы хотите сказать, посол? — спросила она напряженно.

— Боюсь, атташе, что наши пленники уже подверглись допросам и пыткам,  — ответил Г'Кар со вздохом.  — И теперь центавриане хотят замести следы. Прикрываясь, как обычно, законами.

На'Тот стиснула бокал в ладони, закрыв глаза.

«О, боги!»

— Что же касается  дар'сола Г’Тала… — медленно продолжал Г'Кар, — то с ним они могли обойтись особо… жестоко. Ты же слышала Моллари? Эти  центаврианские поедатели падали не выпустят из когтей столь долгожданную добычу!

Г'Кар посмотрел на свой пустой бокал, а потом запустил его в стену.

Металлический кубок смялся в лепешку и с печальным звоном упал на пол.

На'Тот осторожно шагнула к нему и положила руку на плечо. Г'Кар вздрогнул, напрягшись, но не стал отстраняться. Это хорошо, значит, он  все-таки успокаивается.

— Вы… знали его, посол? — спросила она негромко. — Дар'сола Г’Тала?

Г'Кар кивнул, а потом снова прижал пальцы к вискам, поморщившись.

— Мы не были друзьями, но мне довелось участвовать в нескольких кампаниях совместно с ним. Он хороший воин, На'Тот. Один из тех, на чьих плечах держалось наше Сопротивление. И,  в отличие от большинства членов Кха'Ри, включая меня, он всегда был по-настоящему благородным и великим вождем нашего народа. Глядя на него вспоминаешь правителей древности, таких, какими они описывались в наших легендах. И теперь центавриане хотят втоптать эту легенду в грязь…

Его голос задрожал от ярости.

— Если они это сделают, если они надругаются над ним…  клянусь, что все свои силы и время посвящу мщению за него.

На'Тот сжала его плечо.

— И я буду с вами, посол. Обещаю!

Г'Кар кивнул, горько улыбаясь, а потом уселся за стол, массируя голову.

— Самое обидное во всей этой истории, что Г’Тал уже лет десять как ушел в отставку с военной службы,  — сказал он. — Но вернулся в строй, когда началась война. Потому что… этого требовала его честь. В нашем флоте были военачальники и помоложе, но большая часть побед  над центаврианами принадлежала именно ему. Он всегда был на редкость удачлив. Но, как видишь, рано или поздно любое везение заканчивается…

— Но последнее слово еще не сказано, — возразила На'Тот. А потом добавила тихо, но настойчиво: — Посол, вам нужно выспаться перед завтрашним заседанием. Особенно, если оно настолько важное.

— Это вряд ли получится, — вздохнул он, прикрыв глаза. — Будь проклят этот Моллари! Из-за его мерзкого голоса голова гудит уже второй день!

На'Тот поджала губы. Если посол начинал жаловаться на головную боль, то дело действительно плохо.  В последнее обострение  своей мигрени он  был совершенно невыносим, и длился этот ад почти неделю. Как назло, эти приступы случались именно во время важных заседаний Консультативного Совета, пропускать которые было категорически нельзя. Или, возможно, все было наоборот, и эти сессии как раз провоцировали его мигрень?

Она сочувственно похлопала посла по плечу, а потом попыталась на скорую руку прибраться в его каюте, просто чтобы не спотыкаться о битое стекло и обломки мебели.

Г'Кар так и остался сидеть за столом, зажав голову руками. На'Тот еще по прошлым его приступам поняла, что никакие лекарства эту боль не снимут. Так что даже не было смысла что-то подобное ему предлагать.

Она быстро собрала рассыпавшиеся по полу инфокристаллы. Видимо, в порыве бешенства, Г'Кар смахнул коробку с ними откуда-то с полки. Это было весьма досадно, потому что часть из них должна была отправиться с курьером на Нарн, а другая часть — храниться у посла. И как теперь понять, что где?

Вздохнув, она опустилась на колени, вглядываясь в метки на торцах инфокристаллов, а потом клала их в нужную коробку. Некоторые были без всяких надписей. Кристаллов было много, а в каюте посла царил полумрак. Более яркий свет На'Тот включать не стала, зная, что это усилит его головную боль. Что ж, она справится и так.

Кристаллы без меток она сложила отдельно, решив, что  потом посоветуется с послом о них. Постепенно коробка для отправки заполнилась. Один кристалл привлек ее внимание. На'Тот несколько раз прочитала метку, чтобы убедиться, что глаза ее не обманывают. Список пленников из-под Маригольда? Серьезно?! Посол умудрился каким-то образом раздобыть эту информацию? Наверняка секретная, доступ к которой положен только членам Третьего Круга и выше. Вот почему отец ею не располагал…

Она сжала кристалл в ладони, посмотрев на посла. Позаимствовать список на один вечер? Он, конечно, запаролен, но она умела справляться с такими проблемами. Вряд ли посол в таком состоянии заметит недостачу всего лишь одного кристалла. А уже завтра она вернет его на место…

Малюсенький обман.

На'Тот вздохнула.

— Посол… — окликнула она Г'Кара.

Тот медленно поднял голову, уставившись на нее устало.

— Могу ли я попросить вас об одолжении? — спросила она, проклиная собственную честность. — Мне нужно выяснить, есть ли один мой… друг в списке пленников.

— Это секретная информация, атташе, — холодно произнес Г'Кар.

— Знаю. Но уверена, если бы ваш друг был среди тех пленников, вы бы не стали упускать такой шанс. Я могла бы посмотреть и не спрашивая вашего разрешения. Но решила действовать по правилам.

Она постаралась говорить помягче, но это получилось плоховато.

Г'Кар забрал у нее кристалл и вставил в гнездо проигрывателя, быстро ввел пароль и, пока компьютер загружал данные, оглянулся на нее.

— И как зовут этого твоего… друга?

— Тал'Кор. Он служил на «Кор’Маке».

— Ах… тот твой ухажер из академии, которому ты сломала обе ноги, спустив с лестницы? — мрачно усмехнулся Г'Кар, не отводя глаз от монитора, на котором побежали строчки длинного списка.

На'Тот удивленно приоткрыла рот, глядя на посла.

— Вы что, следите за мной? Копаетесь в грязном белье, как сказал бы мистер Гарибальди?

— Было дело, следил, — признался Г'Кар, скривившись от боли. — Уверен,  и у тебя на меня много интересного компромата. Но ты же понимаешь, На'Тот, если уж я позволяю тебе прикрывать мою спину, то должен знать, кому ее доверяю.

Он оторвался от экрана и быстро посмотрел на нее.

— Правда, я думал, что ты с этим малым уже не общаешься. Видать, мои источники информации немного устарели…

— А это вас не касается! — сердито отрезала На'Тот.

Г'Кар кивнул и указал пальцем на экран.

— Нашел,  — сказал он.

На'Тот сглотнула, наклонившись ниже, чтобы разглядеть текст на экране.

Г'Кар перестал кривить губы в улыбке, наблюдая за ней.

— Убит в сражении при Маригольде… — прочитала На'Тот и прижала руку ко рту.

— Везунчик, — коротко сказал Г'Кар, а потом осторожно тронул ее за руку. — Мне очень жаль, На'Тот. Но в такой ситуации смерть в бою — лучший выход. Поверь мне.

Она вырвала руку из его ладони.

— Все в порядке. Это… война… и то, что может ждать каждого воина.

— Да, война,  — жестко повторил Г'Кар, а потом закрыл список.

 В бутылке еще оставалось немного тари, и он сунул ее помощнице.

На'Тот выпила все вино прямо из горлышка. Мысль о том, что Тал'Кора больше нет, никак не хотела укладываться в голове.

Она схватила коробку с инфокристаллами, показала послу.

— Забираю с собой, завтра передам курьеру. И вот эти еще, непомеченные.

Г'Кар рассеянно кивнул, потирая виски. Боль в голове делала его невнимательным.

— Пожалуй, просмотрю и рассортирую их ночью, — сказала На'Тот. — Все равно заснуть не смогу.

Новость постепенно оседала в голове, пульсируя огненной точкой. На'Тот не знала, что за эмоции сейчас разгораются внутри: ярость или горечь… Но лучше ей быть у себя, когда они оформятся…

— Валяй, сортируй, — кивнул Г'Кар, а потом, не выдержав, лег грудью на стол, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

На'Тот отсалютовала ему, а потом, с коробками в руках, вышла из каюты.

 

[1] Дар'сол - нарнское военное звание, аналогичное генералу у землян


	13. Chapter 13

На'Тот сидела в своей каюте при свечах, стараясь сосредоточиться на просмотре и сортировке непомеченных инфокристаллов. Хорошо, что подвернулась столь рутинная и монотонная работа — это помогало отключиться от навалившихся дурных новостей, не думать о том, что произошло, хотя бы некоторое время. Ей нельзя срываться сейчас. Особенно когда было нужно сдерживать вспыльчивого посла. Потом… потом она выплеснет все свое горе и ярость в Садах, на тренировочной площадке. Там, где никто этого не увидит… и где она никому не причинит вреда.

Она глубоко вздохнула и вынула кристалл из гнезда проигрывателя. Нанесла пометку, отложила в коробку с документами. Взяла следующий. Постаралась отогнать воспоминание о последней встрече с Тал'Кором, случившейся почти полгода назад, когда она ездила на Нарн по поручению Г'Кара. Ей не хотелось покидать станцию, но посол  буквально заставил ее уехать, вручив ей несколько посланий для Кха'Ри. На'Тот  подчинилась, хотя подозревала, что Г'Кар затевал что-то в связи с визитом императора Центавра и просто не хотел, чтобы она торчала рядом. Но, какой бы ни была причина такого спешного отъезда, она была  благодарна ему за это, потому что те два дня, что она провела на Нарне, оказались совершенно чудесными. И во многом благодаря встрече с Тал'Кором. Если бы не война, начавшаяся в разгар празднований Независимости Нарна, неизвестно, как бы сложились дальше их отношения…

На'Тот поменяла кристалл, вздохнув.

Возможно, они бы снова расстались, ибо какие отношения могут быть у вечно занятых на службе военного офицера космофлота и дипломатического атташе? А может быть, и нет. Но сейчас бессмысленно думать об этом. Ведь Тал'Кора больше нет.

Она швырнула кристалл в стену, и тот запрыгал по комнате блестящей искрой.

«Что имеем, не храним, потерявши — плачем», — вспомнила На'Тот земную пословицу.

Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаивая себя, а потом уставилась на экран, просматривая содержимое следующего кристалла.

Это оказалась видеозапись.

 

***

 

На'Тот увидела на экране маленькую нарнскую девочку лет пяти, не больше. На ней была нарядная белая рубашка до колен, украшенная по рукавам и подолу изящным узором, с красивым кожаным поясом, на концах которого болтались пушистые кисточки.

— Привет, папа! — закричала девочка, старательно глядя в камеру. — Это я, Г'Рика! Дочка твоя, помнишь? Я решила записать тебе письму!

— Письмо, — поправил ее женский голос за кадром.

— Письмо! — гаркнула девочка, улыбаясь. — Раз уж ты не смог меня увидеть на церемонии в храме, хочу, чтобы посмотрел  на видео. Тем более, писать письму руками я пока не умею. Так что пусть будет так!

Она подпрыгнула, едва не ткнувшись носом в камеру.

— Ты меня слышишь? Эй! — крикнула она, а потом хихикнула.

— Не кричи, иначе твой папа оглохнет, — снова произнес голос за кадром.

— Я только что из храма с Церемонии Выбора Пути! — девочка все равно продолжала орать, а так как голос у нее был звонкий, На'Тот даже пришлось чуть убавить звук. — Там было так здорово, папа! Там еще были другие дети,  почти такие же, как я, только с папами…

На'Тот услышала тяжелый вздох женщины за кадром.

— Мне жрецы предлагали много интересных вещей, — крикнула девочка, подпрыгивая, — но я выбрала книги! Ты слышишь? Потому что там было много картинок! Красивых!

Женщина за кадром снова вздохнула.

— А потом мне подарили _драк’ву **[1]**_! Смотри, какая красивая! — девочка покрутилась вокруг оси, и рубашка надулась колокольчиком, развеваясь в воздухе. — А еще… еще подарили _ко’рин тар **[2]**_! Это такой пояс кожаный, видишь? Мама говорит, на нем написано мое имя. И ее имя. И твое тоже. Но я не знаю, какое где. Спрошу потом еще раз.

Она подпрыгнула, размахивая концами очень красивого узорного пояса.

— У меня теперь одежда есть, моя собственная! Я теперь вообще большая! Взрослая!

Женщина за кадром хмыкнула.

— Ну… почти взрослая. Только без взрослого имени пока, — быстро поправилась девочка. — До имени надо еще подрасти немножко. Чуть повыше стать.

Ребенок пробежал по кругу, повертевшись перед камерой и так и этак.

— Впрочем, папа, знаешь, мне и это имя нравится, — сказала она доверительно, почти касаясь губами камеры.

Потом встрепенулась и, наклонившись, на мгновение исчезла из кадра.

— Я тебе сейчас кое-что покажу!

Девочка выпрямилась, и На'Тот увидела, что она держит на руках маленького детеныша домашнего вала. Он вертелся и визжал, пытаясь вырваться.

— Вот кого еще мне подарили! Смотри! Мой вал! Совсем мой! У него уже зубы растут!

Зверек все-таки выскользнул из ее рук и удрал.

— Ну вот, _драк’ву_  запачкала, — сказала женщина за кадром.

— Приезжай домой, папа! — закричала девочка, помахав рукой в камеру.  — А то мой вал совсем вырастет! И не успеет к тебе привыкнуть! И будет кусаться!

В камере вдруг появилось лицо женщины, На'Тот узнала Да'Кал, жену Г'Кара.

— Да уж, приезжай, а то вырастет не только вал, но и твоя дочь, — сказала она насмешливо. — А я начну кусаться.

Она повернулась к дочери и указала на камеру.

— Давай, прощайся с отцом, как тебя учили. По всем правилам.

Девочка старательно выпрямилась, сделав серьезное лицо, а потом, прижав руку к груди, поклонилась.

Да'Кал чуть шлепнула ее по спине, заставляя кланяться ниже.

— Вот так. Ты еще маленькая, вот когда подрастешь, сможешь просто кивать.

— Ой! — сказала девочка.

— И не пищи, раз уже большая! — одернула ее Да'Кал, а потом помахала камере. — Пока-пока, папа, а то время у нас на исходе.

Изображение погасло.

 

***

 

На'Тот улыбнулась, покачав головой, а потом отложила кристалл в другую коробку. Надо будет вернуть послу. До чего же он рассеянный с подобными записями! Засунул кристалл с таким милым письмом из дома в общие посольские документы.  Хотя, возможно, просто все перемешалось, пока он крушил мебель в каюте?

Она задумалась, а потом взяла кристалл и пометила его. Чтобы больше путаницы не было.

И потянулась за следующим.

 

***

Там снова оказалась видеозапись.

На'Тот увидела Да'Кал, сидевшую в полутемной комнате.

— Привет, Г'Кар,  — сказала она спокойно, глядя в камеру. — Не беспокойся, это письмо будет коротким. Просто хочу поставить тебя в известность относительно нашего брака. Полагаю, пришло время пересмотреть наши с тобой отношения. Которых, как мне кажется, уже года два практически не существует. Не скажу, что скучала в твое отсутствие,  да и ты, как я слышала, весело проводишь время на своей станции. Что ж, думаю, пора нам каждому идти своей дорогой и перестать цепляться за призраки прошлого. Что-то между нами когда-то было. Но ушло. Возможно, в этом виновата я, возможно, виноват ты или мы оба,  это сейчас уже неважно. Но есть вещи, которые все еще цепляют, и именно из-за них я и решила покончить с нашим непонятным подвисшим положением. Это касается моей и твоей дочери, Г'Кар.

Женщина на экране чуть нахмурилась, скрестив руки на груди.

— Я смирилась с тем, что из-за своей вечной занятости ты не смог присутствовать на Церемонии Выбора Пути Г'Рики, хотя, конечно, это никуда не годится.  Но то, что я узнала потом, меня просто взбесило...

Да'Кал почти прорычала последние слова, но тут же сделала паузу, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я узнаю от совершенно посторонних лиц, что ты все-таки приезжал на Нарн! И даже не потрудился поставить меня в известность! О, мне лично плевать, есть ты на Нарне или нет, но ты даже не навестил Г'Рику, хотя знал, как она тебя ждала! Вот этого я уже простить не могу, Г'Кар! Неужели какое-то проклятое расследование в Квадранте 37 тебе дороже собственного ребенка?!  Если это так— а это, видимо, так, — то я не хочу иметь ничего общего с таким супругом!

Да'Кал засопела, снова сделав паузу.

— Больше не пытайся связаться со мной — я не буду принимать от тебя сообщения или отвечать на твои письма. Хотя… какие письма, во имя Г'Квана? Ты от силы пару сообщений за полгода послал, да и те все — оправдания  твоего очередного не-приезда на Нарн.  С меня хватит, Г'Кар! Хватит твоей лжи и вечных обещаний. Живи себе спокойно на своем «Вавилоне 5», среди своих чудесных инопланетянок. А я пойду дальше.

Насчет дочери не беспокойся, я, хоть и зла на тебя, не буду запрещать тебе видеться с ней или писать письма. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что ты вдруг решишь общаться с ней чаще, чем раз в полгода по большим праздникам. Прощай, Г'Кар!

Да'Кал   хмыкнула и выключила запись.

 

***

На'Тот растерянно глядела на темный экран. Судя по дате, это сообщение было послано больше полугода назад. И Г'Кар даже ни словом, ни жестом об этом не обмолвился. Возможно, его жена была права, и для него все это уже было неважно?

Она вздохнула, решив не гадать. Это письмо тоже придется вернуть послу. Неловко, конечно, получилось.

На'Тот быстро пометила его, чтобы больше не путаться.  Потом с сомнением посмотрела на остальные. Пусть их сам посол сперва проверит. Похоже, тут уже его личная почта попала. Она сгребла инфокристаллы в коробку, отложив отдельно те, которые успела пометить, а потом решительно направилась в каюту посла.

Вряд ли он сейчас спит, а завтра будет слишком напряженный день, чтобы возиться с почтой. Лучше вернуть все письма сейчас.

 

***

На'Тот  подошла к двери в каюту Г'Кара, по укоренившейся привычке нажав на звонок. Несмотря на то, что у нее был ключ-допуск, она старалась всегда звонить или как-то объявлять о своем присутствии. Потому что в противном случае можно было угодить в весьма неловкую ситуацию. Особенно по вечерам, как сейчас.

— Войдите! — раздался из каюты голос посла.

На'Тот шагнула внутрь, осознав, что уже давно не натыкается на обычных в этот час посетителей… точнее, посетительниц посла. Теперь все чаще она заставала его или за работой с документами, или за молитвой. Как, например, сейчас.

— Прощу прощения, посол! — тихо сказала она, поклонившись.

Г'Кар, скрестив ноги,  сидел в своей спальне с закрытыми глазами, что-то бормоча и слегка раскачиваясь в стороны. По бокам кровати горело несколько свечей.

Посол ответил ей не сразу, сначала закончил молитву.

Потом открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Что-то важное, На'Тот? — устало спросил он. — Мне надо сосредоточиться… на завтрашней миссии.

— Смотря что считать важным, — сдержанно ответила На'Тот и протянула ему коробку с кристаллами. — Часть уже разобрана, но остальное лучше  посмотреть вам лично.

Г'Кар провел пальцем по кристаллам, увидел свежие пометки и помрачнел.

— Ах, это… — пробормотал он.

— Извините, посол, я бы никогда, но… — произнесла На'Тот, но он махнул рукой, останавливая ее.

— Все в порядке. Я… разберусь с остальной почтой позже.

На'Тот поставила перед ним небольшую пустую коробочку.

— Лучше храните их отдельно. А то снова могут потеряться.

Г'Кар кивнул, а потом потер виски, глядя в сторону.

— Если, конечно, это действительно вам нужно, — добавила На'Тот, не сдержавшись, и попятилась к двери, осознав, что сейчас может наговорить и глупостей, и грубостей. Просто потому что настроение никакое.

Г'Кар нахмурился, явно задетый ее словами. Но ничего не ответил.

На'Тот остановилась у выхода.

— Надеюсь, вы  с тех пор  хотя бы одно письмо дочери написали?

Г'Кар прижал ладони к больной голове и посмотрел на нее.

— Даже целых два. Но ответа на них не получил. Может быть, потому что Да'Кал решила передумать насчет моего общения с Г'Рикой.

На'Тот сердито шагнула к нему.

— И вы даже не поинтересовались, почему дочь вам не отвечает? Посол, ну, в самом деле, разве так можно?!

Г'Кар  зашипел, явно не желая продолжать этот разговор. Возможно, если бы у него не болела голова, он высказался бы гораздо резче.

На'Тот не удивилась бы, если бы он даже отвесил ей удар в ответ на дальнейшие слова, но решила, что хуже уже не будет.

— Когда эта заварушка закончится, я улечу на Нарн, — сказала она тихо, присев на кровать рядом с ним. — И могла бы лично доставить письма для вашей дочери. У меня будет немного свободного времени для этого, не беспокойтесь. В этом случае она точно их получит.

— В этом… нет необходимости… — проворчал он, отвернувшись.

— И все же подумайте, посол, — повторила На'Тот.

— Сейчас я на это не способен! — рявкнул Г'Кар. — У меня не голова, а вулкан! Вот-вот взорвется!

На'Тот чуть отодвинулась от него. И некоторое время смотрела, покусывая губы. А потом решилась.

— Посол… возможно, я знаю, как вам помочь…

— Мне не нужна никакая помощь! — зарычал он. — Только что бы меня оставили в покое, наконец!

— Я имею в виду вашу мигрень, — сказала она. А потом осторожно дотронулась до его головы. — Но если вы сочтете это чрезмерной наглостью с моей стороны, я уйду.

— Что еще?! — прорычал Г'Кар, явно не в силах больше сдерживаться.

— Просто сидите тихо! — прикрикнула на него На'Тот, а потом уселась сзади него, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Г'Кар хотел еще что-то прорычать, но замер, почувствовав ее руки на своей голове.

— Молчите и закройте глаза. Так будет легче, — приказала она, осторожно массируя его виски. — Может быть больно какое-то время…

Посол взвыл, дернувшись.

— Да, но надо потерпеть.

— Какого…

— Заткнитесь, посол. И думайте о чем-нибудь приятном.

— Убийство Моллари сойдет?

Она хмыкнула.

— Если это то, что вас действительно порадует…

Г'Кар глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Хорошо. Продолжай!

На'Тот водила пальцами по его голове, чертя сложные узоры, а потом спустилась к его шее и плечам.

— Святые мученики, да тут сплошной кошмар! — пробормотала она. — Вы вообще можете расслабиться, посол?

— Я стараюсь… — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Как голова? Полегче? — спросила она, наклонившись к его уху.

Он кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись.

— А у тебя очень нежные руки, На'Тот…

— И я сверну вам шею этими нежными руками, посол, если вы не прекратите делать дурацкие замечания, — очень ласково прошептала она.

— Намек понят, атташе, сижу смирно, пытаюсь расслабиться, — ответил Г'Кар. — Но мне интересно, как ты догадалась… я имею в виду… это…

На'Тот нажала пальцами сильнее, вызвав у него еще один стон.

— У моего отца тоже бывает мигрень… последствия, кхм, давнего глубокого сканирования центаврианским телепатом. И тетка научила меня этому массажу. Он помогает притупить боль, сделать  ее терпимой. Сидите прямо, я еще не закончила!

Г'Кар дернулся, сев ровнее.

На'Тот снова положила ему руки на виски.

— Вот это точно должно помочь, — тихо сказала она, медленно двигая пальцами вдоль его головы.

Когда На'Тот  снова дошла до шеи, ровное сопение подсказало ей, что посол задремал.

— Вот  и славно, — прошептала она, осторожно укладывая его на кровать. — Тетка была права: действует безотказно!.. Спите, посол. И до встречи на переговорах!..

На'Тот задула свечи и бесшумно выскользнула из каюты.

 

[1] Драк’ва — первая рубашка, которую нарны дарят детям, достигшим пятилетнего возраста, во время Церемонии Выбора Пути.

 

[2] Ко'Рин Тар – церемониальный пояс cо сложным индивидуальным узором, который ребенок получает на пятилетие, во время Церемонии Выбора Пути.


	14. Chapter 14

Следующее заседание Консультативного Совета по поводу нарнских пленников было практически сорвано, потому что в самый последний момент Вир  Котто заявил, что посол Моллари был вынужден срочно уехать на Приму Центавра по важным государственным делам.

Ярости Г'Кара не было предела, и он несколько минут высказывал свое мнение о наглом  и оскорбительном поступке Моллари всем послам Лиги и командованию станции. А потом высокомерно отказался вести переговоры с Котто. Тем более что центаврианскому атташе были оставлены строгие и бескомпромиссные инструкции: никаких уступок Режиму Нарна.

На'Тот наблюдала за послом,  в который раз досадуя, что он так много значения придает действиям и словам Лондо Моллари. Конечно, Г'Кар никогда бы не признался в этом и долго бы негодовал, если бы кто-то ему на это указал. Но его зависимость бросалась в глаза.

На'Тот только один раз попробовала намекнуть ему на это, просто чтобы предупредить. Но толку от того разговора  почти не было.

«Помешательство на Моллари делает посла слабым, — думала она, сидя за компьютером и разбирая документы, чтобы к ее отъезду со станции все было в идеальном порядке. — И он сам подставляет себя под удар этого центаврианина. Снова и снова».

Г'Кар выглядел вполне нормальным и адекватным большую часть времени и в общении с большинством послов на станции. Но, стоило ему обменяться хотя бы парой слов с Моллари, как он начинал вести себя совершенно нерационально.

На'Тот могла бы понять эту ненависть, если бы Лондо Моллари действительно представлял серьезную угрозу. Она, поддавшись заразительной мании Г'Кара, проштудировала досье центаврианского посла, чтобы узнать о нем все, что только можно. И эта информация вызвала у нее лишь разочарование и недоумение. Моллари не был великим воином. Не был блистательным политиком или особо важным чиновником в родном мире. Чем больше материалов она читала, тем сильнее разочаровывалась. Обычный центаврианский вельможа-дипломат, не хватающий звезд с неба, как выразились бы земляне. Ни силы, ни власти… ничего особого,  кроме знатного происхождения. Нет, это не тот враг, с которым было бы интересно и почетно сражаться. Слабый, трусоватый, подверженный всевозможным слабостям и искушениям. Такие личности вызывали у нее презрение и раздражение, граничащее с отвращением. Но тратить силы на ненависть к ним? О, нет!

Она могла бы понять это помешательство, если бы Моллари причинил послу какое-то кровное оскорбление. Был бы лично замешан в казни его отца, например, или нанес еще какой-то вред его семье или Режиму Нарна. Но Моллари даже никогда не был на их планете.

На'Тот потерла переносицу, глядя на экран.

Ее собственный отец тоже страдал подобной манией, уже много лет вынашивая планы мщения лорду Девору Тронно по прозвищу Каратель, который был его заклятым врагом еще со времен Оккупации. Но лорда Тронно  было за что ненавидеть: он причинил много бед жителям Нарна,  количество его жертв во время войны за независимость исчислялось десятками тысяч, если не миллионами. Да и сам по себе был опасным противником, если вспомнить рассказы отца. Теперь, когда между Нарном и Центавром снова разразилась война, шансы добраться до лорда Тронно и свершить шон’кар возросли. Еще один повод для нее поскорее вернуться в армию… На'Тот слышала, что этот центаврианин, несмотря на преклонный возраст, все еще командует войсками. Учитывая, сколько нарнских семей, пострадавших от него во время Оккупации, мечтают о мести, кто-то мог добраться до Карателя раньше…

Если бы Лондо Моллари обладал хотя бы половиной качеств лорда Тронно, ей было бы легче выносить странности Г'Кара. И было бы не так стыдно за его вздорное поведение.

 

***

 

Компьютер тихо пискнул, на экране появилось маленькое окошко оповещения. Сообщение от одного из информаторов.

На'Тот ткнула пальцем, открывая его.

«Служба безопасности арестовала Мордена на таможне».

Это было что-то новое!

На'Тот привстала с места. Наконец-то! Неужели появился-таки шанс выяснить об этом загадочном типе что-то большее?

«Держи меня в курсе дел», — написала она и отправила сообщение.

На'Тот давно следила за этим землянином, сначала по поручению Г'Кара, который был весьма озадачен странным разговором с ним, а потом уже по собственной инициативе. Мистер Морден был на станции частым гостем, она тщательно записывала в отдельный файл все его визиты, иногда бывало, что он прилетал и улетал по три раза за земной месяц.

Маршруты его поездок вне станции были весьма разнообразны. Он бывал на Земле, Центавре, мирах Лиги Неприсоединившихся Миров. На'Тот отмечала его перемещения на карте в файле, пытаясь понять, чем же по-настоящему он занимается. Официально он значился как коммивояжер. Но информаторы так и не смогли выяснить, какие именно товары он продает или покупает. Следовательно, предметом его сделок было что-то… нематериальное. Информация, скорее всего.

Встречи свои он старался организовывать без свидетелей и всегда защищал от прослушивания.  Значит, конфиденциальная информация.

Чаще всего он общался с послом Моллари. Скорее всего, был одним из его агентов. На'Тот иногда злилась из-за того, что не могла ни за что зацепиться. Но жизнь научила ее терпению. Рано или поздно мистер Морден оступится, и вот тогда…

Похоже, этот момент настал.

Если бы Г'Кар не был так раздражен из-за сорванных переговоров, она бы поделилась с ним этой информацией. Его тоже беспокоил Морден. Но сейчас На'Тот не была уверена, что посол будет в настроении вникать в это дело. Если только… если только не намекнуть, что через Мордена можно откопать компромат и на Моллари. На это посол точно отреагирует.

Их информаторы не смогли его расколоть, но, возможно, командование станции обладает большими полномочиями? Ведь совершенно очевидно, что этот парень занимается чем-то противозаконным.

На'Тот улыбнулась и переслала сообщение информатора на терминал Г'Кара, приписав, что будет следить за тем, как развернутся события. А потом сделала свежую пометку в файле Мордена.

 

***

 

На'Тот  прервалась в возне с документацией и нанесла ежедневный визит в медотсек, чтобы проведать беженцев.

Направляясь к турболифту, она заметила Вира Котто, входящего в кабину. И, недолго думая, ускорила шаг,  успев зайти следом до того, как двери захлопнулись.

Атташе посла Центавра был еще более жалок, чем сам посол. Толстый, вечно заикающийся и нервно моргающий. На'Тот раздражал один его вид. Но иногда она позволяла себе позабавиться, притворяясь, что следит за ним. Для этого не требовалось много усилий, достаточно было минут пять глядеть на него, не мигая, или какое-то время идти  за ним на некотором расстоянии. Центаврианин всегда начинал дико нервничать.

Вир  был слишком погружен в свои размышления и не сразу осознал, _кто_ едет рядом с ним. Когда это случилось, На'Тот злорадно наблюдала, как он шарахнулся, прижавшись к стене кабины. Она же спокойно встала в середине, зная, что такое маленькое расстояние будет его нервировать еще больше. Жалкое, жалкое и ничтожное существо!

—З-зеленый-два!— пролепетал Котто, и его маленькие глазки моргали все чаще.

— Синий уровень три! — громко сказала На'Тот.

Некоторое время они молча стояли, глядя друг на друга, пока лифт медленно ехал.

На'Тот  было жаль, что сейчас перед ней не посол Моллари. Разговаривать с Котто — все равно, что бить лежачего. Никакого удовольствия, никакой доблести. Но что есть, то есть…

— Мы отомстим за то, что вы сделали с нашими пленными и военачальником Г’Талом,  — сказала она, глядя Виру прямо в глаза. — Справедливость будет восстановлена, вот увидите!

Он побледнел, вжавшись в стену. Но стоял неподвижно, не отводя глаз.

— Любое действие всегда встречает противодействие. Рано или поздно, круг замкнется, — добавила На'Тот, оскалив зубы. — Помни об этом, Котто, каждый раз, когда будешь ложиться спать. Помни о той мерзости, которой поспособствовал лично. И спи спокойно. Если сможешь.

Котто открыл рот, но не мог произнести ни  слова. На'Тот видела капельки пота на его лбу и висках. И чуяла резкий запах страха, который источало его жирное тело. Слабак и трус. Даже ответить достойно не в состоянии.

— Я… я… — выдавил он, наконец, бочком двигаясь к дверям. — Я с-спешу на важную встречу, госпожа На'Тот. И… я не…

Она фыркнула. А потом подумала, что хуже не будет. Иногда лобовая атака могла принести неожиданные результаты. Ходить вокруг да около можно бесконечно…

— Уж не на встречу ли с мистером Морденом ты так торопишься, Котто? — процедила она насмешливо. — Чтобы обсудить очередные ваши темные делишки?

Реакция атташе Котто была неожиданно бурной.

Вир  подпрыгнул, как будто его ударило током, и  побледнел еще больше.

— Наши в-встречи и дела  в-вас н-не касаются, На'Тот! — он заикался так сильно, что она едва поняла его.

— Да-да, конечно, — засмеялась она. — Но если ты спешишь повидаться с Морденом, то не торопись. Вряд ли ваша встреча состоится.

— Это еще почему?! — теперь Вир  выглядел даже воинственно. Это позабавило ее еще больше. Ой-ой, а у парнишки есть какое-то подобие характера!

— Потому что Морден сидит под арестом, — сообщила она ему и снова усмехнулась. — Полагаю, не просто так. И предвкушаю, сколько всего вытянет из него командование станции…

Вир  стал совсем белым, даже губы потеряли цвет.

— Но, полагаю, ему есть за что держать ответ, — сказала На'Тот. — Человек с такими глазами наверняка скрывает многое…и,  возможно, не только свои секреты…

— Н-не понимаю, почему вы все это мне говорите! — взвизгнул Котто. — Мистер Морден с кем только не имел дел на станции!

— Но с послом Моллари он был особенно дружен, — вкрадчиво сказала На'Тот. — И да, Котто, я очень рада, что его задержали. Потому что, возможно, это сорвет очередные  ваши коварные планы… О, не смотри на меня так, неужели ты думал, что вы сможете скрывать это бесконечно?

— Какие еще планы?! Что за бред! — Вир  закричал еще громче, а потом, когда лифт остановился,  ринулся на выход, даже не дожидаясь полного открытия дверей.

На'Тот покачала головой, глядя ему вослед. Да этот Котто — полный псих!

Лифт снова тронулся, а она задумчиво постучала пальцами по губам. Что-то определенно нечисто в отношениях центавриан с Морденом, иначе бы Котто не стал вести себя так истерично. Надо поговорить об этом с послом Г'Каром. Его агентурная сеть была более широкой, возможно, он сможет разузнать больше…


	15. Chapter 15

— Я навела порядок в документации, посол, так что, надеюсь, у моего преемника не должно возникнуть проблем, — говорила На'Тот, поставив на стол перед Г'Каром увесистую стопку файлов и коробок с инфокристаллами. — Осталось кое-что по мелочи, но я управлюсь с этим до вечера.

— Когда ты улетаешь? — спросил Г'Кар, даже не взглянув на документы.

— Завтра утром, — ответила она.

Он кивнул.

— Вот тут что-то вроде инструкций… — На'Тот прервала неловкую паузу, указав на инфокристалл, лежавший отдельно. — Чтобы вашему новому помощнику было легче ориентироваться…

— Ты очень предусмотрительна, — перебил ее Г'Кар. — Но в ближайшее время  Кха'Ри вряд ли смогут выделить кого-то тебе на замену.  Война многое изменила, как ты понимаешь. Все толковые сотрудники ушли на фронт. А бестолковые мне ни к чему.

Они смотрели друг на друга, а потом На'Тот слабо улыбнулась.

— Жаль, что все так вышло, посол…

Он взмахнул рукой, фыркнув.

— Это уже не твоя забота, На'Тот. Я справлюсь. Возможно… без помощника мне даже будет легче.

На'Тот удивленно уставилась на него.

— Неужели со мной вам было так трудно, посол? — спросила она с ноткой иронии в голосе.

Г'Кар засмеялся, качнув головой.

— О, я имел в виду совсем другое.  Понимаешь… — тут он на мгновение замялся, но потом продолжил: — Я не люблю смену сотрудников. Это означает, что надо заново выстраивать отношения, и, даже если  я сработаюсь с новичком, это все равно будут _другие_ отношения. На это потребуется терпение и время. Но времени-то как раз и нет.  Поэтому… сейчас, в этой сложной ситуации мне проще разбираться с делами одному.  К тому же… — он грустно усмехнулся, — мало кто сможет вынести мой скверный характер. Помощники никогда у меня долго не задерживались.

Он вздохнул и тронул ее за руку.

— Если говорить откровенно, ты со мной работала дольше всех. Полагаю, один этот факт достоин награды…

— Посол!.. — На'Тот попыталась возразить, но он не дал ей договорить, сжав ее ладонь еще сильнее.

— На'Тот, ты с этого дня уже не являешься моим атташе, так что можешь перестать соблюдать все эти церемонии. Если будешь обращаться ко мне по имени и на «ты», я не обижусь. Ведь именно так общаются друзья, да?

Она приоткрыла рот, но растерянно замерла на короткий миг. Потом выдохнула и улыбнулась, кивнув.

— Хорошо, по… Г'Кар. Но мне действительно ничего от… тебя не нужно.

Он хлопнул ее по плечу, улыбнувшись в ответ.

— Извини, но я не могу отпустить тебя просто так. Это было бы верхом неблагодарности с моей стороны. Ведь я обязан тебе жизнью. Думаешь, я об этом забыл?

—Г'Кар! — она встрепенулась. — Это же был мой долг, как атташе,  только и всего!

— Ты исполнила свой долг, а я буду помнить о своем, извини, — оборвал он ее. — И постараюсь его вернуть при первой возможности. А пока… мне бы хотелось проводить тебя с должной торжественностью. Как ты смотришь на ужин в «Свежем воздухе»?

На'Тот растерялась еще больше. Она была слишком сосредоточена на делах в последние дни, и подобные предложения от посла выбили ее из колеи.

— Мне не очень-то везет с посещениями подобных заведений, — ответила она с кривой улыбкой, вспомнив последнюю их попытку, случившуюся накануне войны с Центавром.

— Тогда я угощу тебя ужином собственного приготовления, — решительно сказал Г'Кар, хлопнув в ладоши. — Пожалуй, так действительно будет лучше. В «Свежем воздухе» можно наткнуться на изысканные блюда нарнской кухни, но они все равно отличаются от тех, что готовят на родине. Но если за дело возьмусь я, будь спокойна, все будет на высоте!

Он сделал круг по комнате, явно воодушевленный этой идеей.

— Г'Кар, мне бы не хотелось отвлекать тебя от…

— Даже слышать ничего не хочу! — воскликнул он.  — Явка обязательна! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я на тебя смертельно обиделся? Только не накануне отъезда, ведь так? Решено! Я немедленно приступлю к приготовлениям! То, чем я угощал тебя раньше, даже близко не будет стоять к тому, что предложу тебе сегодня вечером!

На'Тот увидела, как засверкали его глаза, и поняла, что возражать действительно бессмысленно.

— Хорошо, я приду.

— Думаю, что к восьми вечера все уже будет готово, — ответил Г'Кар.

— Да, удобное время, — согласилась На'Тот, подумав, что вполне успеет упаковать оставшиеся вещи.

Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, как вдруг вспомнила еще об одном деле.

— Ох, чуть не забыла. Вот… — она достала из кармана инфокристалл. — Тут последние данные о мистере Мордене. Думаю, тебе будет интересно на это взглянуть.

Г'Кар резко остановился и уставился на кристалл. Выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось.

— Спасибо за труд, На'Тот. Но… не думаю, что это понадобится.

Она опешила.

— Это еще почему? Ты же сам говорил, что этот землянин…

— Мало ли что я говорил! Это уже в прошлом. А на данный момент я хочу, чтобы ты перестала следить за этим парнем.

— _Ты_ хочешь? — переспросила На'Тот, совершенно не понимая такой резкой перемены в поведении посла. Совсем недавно он сам попросил ее выведать все, что можно, о Мордене. И теперь это! — Но…

— Я что, обязан перед тобой во всем отчитываться? — ответил он с неожиданной грубостью. — Тем более, наши с тобой желания не всегда принимаются во внимание. Так хотят Кха'Ри. Они недовольны, что мы суем нос в это дело. Это все, что тебе надо знать!

На'Тот растерянно посмотрела на кристалл в своей руке.

— И, во имя Г'Квана, больше не пытайся что-то о нем выведывать. Держись от него подальше.  Я уже не могу тебе приказывать, но было бы лучше для всех нас, если бы ты подчинилась… без вопросов. Это дело больше нас не касается.

На'Тот  кивнула, сжав зубы.

— Хорошо. Я все поняла.

Она прижала кулак к груди в салюте.

— Файл все же  оставь, — добавил Г'Кар угрюмо.

На'Тот положила инфокристалл  на стол, а потом вышла, размышляя о странных решениях Кха'Ри.

 

***

Вещей у На'Тот всегда было немного, так что она успела все собрать до восьми вечера. Осталось время для того, чтобы еще раз созвониться с отцом, обрадовав его новостью о скором визите домой. А потом, четко к назначенному часу, она уже стояла у дверей каюты посла, с «Книгой Г'Квана» подмышкой.

Ей так и не удалось дочитать ее до конца, но было бы невежливо задерживать возвращение книги владельцу.

Г'Кар не сразу открыл дверь. На'Тот позвонила раза три, прежде чем из динамика раздался его громкий отрывистый голос:

— Да-да, войдите!

Дверь скользнула в сторону, и На'Тот увидела, что вся каюта заполнена клубами дыма.

Она постояла на пороге, немного смутившись.

— Г'Кар? Все в порядке?

Посол вылетел из кухни, облаченный в длинную домашнюю рубашку до пят. В руках он держал длинную ложку.

— Не совсем в порядке, и не совсем все,  но худшее уже позади, — сказал он мрачно. — Не обращай внимания на бардак… хотя… почему ты явилась так рано?

На'Тот вскинула голову.

— Я явилась вовремя. Как мы и условились.

— Проклятье! — воскликнул Г'Кар, бросив взгляд на часы. — Как летит время! Но все уже почти готово, так что проходи!

Она пожала плечами и направилась в гостиную, держа книгу.

— Все было бы готово вовремя, если бы не проклятый торговец, задержавший соус _па’ко_ , — виновато пояснил Г'Кар, снова убегая на кухню. — В результате часть угощения еще не готова. Никогда еще я не был так близок к провалу!

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулась На'Тот. — Тебе необязательно настолько пунктуально все готовить… ты же знаешь, что я весьма нетребовательный гость за столом…

— Даже обсуждать это не хочу! — воскликнул Г'Кар, высунувшись из кухни. — Торжественный ужин — это торжественный ужин, и на нем все должно быть безупречно! И я этого добьюсь! Ты заслужила это!

Он заметил «Книгу Г'Квана» в ее руках и замер на мгновение.

— О,  ты ее прочитала? И что скажешь? Мне интересно узнать твое мнение…

На'Тот виновато улыбнулась, погладив тяжелый потрепанный переплет.

— На самом деле, нет, я не успела ее дочитать. Но та часть, которую прочла… весьма занимательная…

— Занимательная? — Г'Кар фыркнул. — И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Ты тоже видишь в этом всего лишь сказку, как и некоторые советники Кха'Ри? Даже после того, что сама перенесла во время службы в Квадранте 24?

— Конечно, нет, — ответила На'Тот,  — но… все, о чем писал Г'Кван, было так давно. Неужели…

— И все же я уверен, все, что происходит сейчас, и то, что творилось тысячу лет назад — почерк одной и той же расы, — сказал Г'Кар.

Он снова вернулся на кухню, где на плите бурлило сразу несколько кастрюль и сковородок.

На'Тот положила книгу на стол в гостиной, а потом прошла к нему.

— Но разговоры о Древнем Враге — не лучшая тема для прощального ужина,  — сказал Г'Кар, помешивая что-то в кастрюле. — Так что спрошу у тебя про другое: ты уже получила назначение на новое место службы?

На'Тот покачала головой.

— Это станет ясно в течение ближайших двух-трех дней. Я отправила запрос.

— Хорошо, тогда, возможно, мое предложение тебя заинтересует,  — сказал он и облизнул ложку.

На'Тот насторожилась.

— Какое еще предложение?

Г'Кар быстро вытер руки о полотенце и поманил ее за собой.

— Вот тут несколько писем, — сказал он, вручая ей небольшой футляр с инфокристаллами. — Ты доставишь их на Нарн, моему дяде лично в руки.

На'Тот поклонилась.

— Думаю, что ты успеешь  застать его до того, как он со своей эскадрой отправится в очередной поход.

— Твой дядя? — переспросила она. — Военачальник Г'Стен из Четвертого Круга? Командующий Золотым флотом?

— Он самый,  — кивнул Г'Кар. — Ты можешь поступить к нему на службу.  Если, конечно, пожелаешь. Я  дал тебе блестящие рекомендации, уверен, дядя будет только рад еще одному толковому пилоту на своем крейсере.

На'Тот замерла, немного опешив от такой новости.

— Я даже мечтать не могла об этом, посол… — произнесла она, наконец.

— Г'Кар. Зови  меня по имени, мы же уговорились, — поправил он ее. — Я знал, что ты будешь рада такому предложению. Служба в Золотом флоте — это то, о чем мечтает каждый нарнский воин.  Но далеко не всем  выпадает такая честь.

— Но… — На'Тот понимала, что ее слова оскорбят посла, но она должна была их произнести: — Золотой флот — это же оборона нашего мира. Он не принимает участия в боевых действиях за пределами нашей звездной системы, не сражается на передовой. Это…

— Не то, о чем ты мечтала, да? — перебил он ее. 

На'Тот вздохнула,  надеясь, что Г'Кар сейчас не вспылит. Но сказать правду рано или поздно придется. Голую и неприкрытую, такую, как есть.

— Г'Кар… я мечтала о службе в Золотом флоте с детства, но… сейчас это не то, что мне нужно. И не то, что нужно от меня Нарну.

— Ты не права…

— Г'Кар, я не хочу отсиживаться в тылу! — воскликнула она возмущенно.  — Я и так слишком много времени здесь провела! И теперь я не собираюсь уклоняться от настоящего сражения с реальным врагом! Я благодарна тебе за рекомендации и содействие, но, прошу… нет, умоляю: не пытайся меня защищать! Не нужно настолько меня оберегать, ведь я давно  не ребенок!

— Я вовсе не считаю тебя ребенком, даже если иногда ты ведешь себя по-детски, — мягко ответил Г'Кар.

— Тогда просто прекрати это, хорошо? — попросила она, пытаясь успокоиться.  — Мне хватает отца, который все время пытается мною манипулировать за моей спиной. Но у него хотя бы есть для этого важная причина: родительский инстинкт ничем не подавить. И я научилась с этим жить и мириться. Его страхи понятны. Но ты… тебе не нужно бояться за меня. Хорошо? И не нужно подыскивать мне безопасное место. Пожалуйста! Если мы действительно друзья,  как ты сказал, ты должен это понять.

Г'Кар выслушал ее страстную речь с каким-то странным блеском в глазах.

— На'Тот, я прекрасно понимаю тебя, но с чего ты решила, что я пытаюсь пристроить тебя в безопасное место?

Она замерла с приоткрытым ртом.

— Мой дядя не из тех, кто отсиживается в тылу, когда вокруг идет война, — продолжил Г'Кар. — Именно поэтому его корабли в ближайшие дни отправятся на передовую. Как я уже говорил, времена изменились. Мой дядя займет место дар’сола Г’Тала. Вот почему я и хочу, чтобы ты служила под его началом. Самые опасные задания, скорее всего, выпадут именно на долю его флота. Но если ты не желаешь, что ж, я не буду настаивать!

Он протянул руку к коробочке с кристаллами.

— Найду другого курьера.

На'Тот отдернула руку.

— О, нет-нет, я выполню это поручение!

Г'Кар улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Дар’сол Г'Стен может показаться тебе строгим и ворчливым. Наверное, он такой и есть. Но он прекрасный командир и опытный воин, и ты сможешь многое узнать, находясь рядом с ним. Дядя  научил меня всему, был мне как отец много лет. То, кем я стал, во многом — его заслуга.

На'Тот вздохнула, хлопнув его по плечу.

— Щрок, я опять тебе ужасно завидую, — сказал Г'Кар, поморщившись. — Потому что хотел бы быть на твоем месте и идти вместе с дядей в бой, как в старые времена…

На кухне что-то зашипело и забулькало.

Г'Кар встрепенулся  и ринулся туда, размахивая ложкой.

На'Тот последовала за ним, покачивая головой…

 

***

Несмотря на небольшие накладки в приготовлении, Г'Кар все-таки накрыл пышный стол, и они просидели допоздна, вспоминая различные случаи и казусы, случившиеся за время их совместной работы на станции. За это время произошло много разного, хорошего и плохого, веселого и грустного.

Г'Кар прекратил переживать из-за подгоревшего основного блюда и стал больше улыбаться и шутить. Но это заставляло сердце На'Тот болезненно сжиматься.  Теперь, когда до отлета со станции осталось всего несколько часов, она вдруг ощутила тоску по этому месту. Только этого еще не хватало!

— Отведай вот этот соус. Когда макаешь в него мясо _либа_ , оно будто тает во рту! — сказал Г'Кар, подвинув к ней глиняную мисочку. — Больше ты нигде это не попробуешь, даже на Нарне. Потому что это мое личное открытие.

На'Тот послушно выполнила его совет, и соус действительно был божественным на вкус. Наконец, она не выдержала и быстро повернулась к нему.

— Что-то не так?

Г'Кар смотрел на нее с очень странным выражением на лице, это постепенно стало ее напрягать.

Г'Кар тут же вежливо улыбнулся.

— О, все в порядке. Просто… мне неловко беспокоить тебя еще одной просьбой.

— Какой же? — она не сводила с него глаз.

— Присмотри за моим дядей, когда будешь служить на его крейсере,  — сказал Г'Кар тихо.  — Г'Стен — опытный вояка, из старой гвардии,  и, конечно, вокруг него много верных защитников. Он никогда бы не позволил кому-либо, даже своему непутевому племяннику, оберегать его. Но… мне было бы спокойнее, если бы я знал, что все под контролем. Ты хорошо справлялась с этим здесь. Уверен, ты сможешь делать это и там.

На'Тот улыбнулась и кивнула, прижав кулак к груди.

— Ты мог бы и не просить об этом, Г'Кар.

Он выдохнул.

— Знаю. Но лучше все уточнить, не так ли?

— И это все твои просьбы? — поинтересовалась На'Тот, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Лучше выкладывай все сейчас, потому что утром я уже улечу.

Г'Кар прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

— Есть еще кое-что… — он достал с полки инфокристалл, поцеловал его, а потом сунул ей в ладонь.  — Я подумал над твоим предложением… и написал письмо для дочери. Если ты сможешь его передать, я буду бесконечно тебе благодарен.

— Будет сделано,  — заверила его На'Тот, проведя по грани кристалла пальцем.

— Они, конечно, живут в Хекбе, и тебе, возможно, будет не очень удобно… — забормотал Г'Кар, но она положила руку ему на плечо и улыбнулась.

— Не беспокойся, я доставлю твое письмо без промедлений,  — сказала она. — Мне это не трудно.

Г'Кар накрыл ее руку своей, улыбнувшись.

— Уже поздно, Г'Кар. Ужин был великолепен, но мне пора уходить,  — сказала На'Тот тихо.

— Удачи тебе, На'Тот. Я буду молиться и за тебя, и за нашу победу,— ответил Г'Кар, погладив ее по руке.

На мгновение между ними повисло молчание.

— Постараюсь отвоевать у центавриан эту победу, — сказала она, а потом чуть наклонилась, коснувшись его щеки губами. — А это нам обоим на удачу,  для поднятия воинского духа!

— Эй, а как же субординация? — Г'Кар чуть приподнял пятнистую бровь.

— О, но ведь я  уже не твоя помощница, помнишь? — тихо засмеялась На'Тот.

 Г'Кар обнял ее, прижав к себе, и поцеловал.

— И то верно! — сказал он, прервав поцелуй на мгновение.  — Тогда, думаю, нам нужно позаботиться об удачливости и поднятии боевого духа более… обстоятельно!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внезапно написалось продолжение... точнее эпилог-окончание. Осторожно, рейтинг! NC-17!  
> PWP (не совсем без сюжета, но тем не менее), нарнофилия и флафф (нарнский, вестимо). Вся нарнская терминология - плод укуренной больной фантазии автора.
> 
> Warning! NC-17! PWP!

Последняя ночь на станции оказалась весьма бурной. На'Тот провела ее в каюте посла Г'Кара, немного опрометчиво ввязавшись в любовную игру-состязание, и они оба оказались настолько упрямыми, не желая уступать друг другу, что угомонились лишь под утро,  заснув в обнимку на его широкой каменной кровати. Но очень скоро На'Тот открыла глаза, осознав, что до начала посадки на ее рейс до Нарна осталось примерно сорок стандартных минут.  Потом вспомнила, что у Г'Кара была назначена встреча с послом бракири на раннее утро. В любой другой день, когда не нужно было бы так спешить, она постаралась бы не нарушать идиллию, царившую в спальне. Но не  сегодня.

— Г'Кар, просыпайся! — На'Тот высвободилась из его объятий и села в постели, мягко толкнув его в плечо. — У тебя через час переговоры с послом бракири! А мне уже надо быть на таможне, в очереди на посадку. Мы оба опаздываем!

Он невнятно промычал, не открывая глаз:

— Я  помню о встрече и никогда еще не опаздывал на переговоры, как ты знаешь. К тому же, ты уже не являешься моей помощницей, так что не должна беспокоиться о моем графике.

— Прости, это стало у меня привычкой, и за одну ночь от нее не избавишься, — отозвалась она, поднимаясь с постели.

На мгновение На'Тот замерла, глядя на посла. Г'Кар лежал, скинув с себя одеяло, полностью обнаженный, и теперь, когда свет в спальне стал ярче, она могла разглядеть его более внимательно. И почувствовала, как низ живота снова заныл в  возбуждении. Да, посол был красив, что тут говорить. Она любовалась его сильным мускулистым телом, широкими плечами и плоским животом с тонкой щелью сумки. Ее взгляд скользнул ниже, к  его паху, и задержался  на бугре препуция, покрытого тонкой пятнистой кожей. На'Тот закусила губу, вдруг вспомнив, как совсем недавно могучие руки Г'Кара сжимали ее в объятиях, нежно, но настойчиво лаская ее...

Нет-нет, нельзя отвлекаться и снова думать об этом — хорошего понемногу. Ночью они оба потеряли голову, упиваясь любовной игрой. Но сейчас уже утро и совсем скоро им предстоит расстаться и заняться своими делами. Надо взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на более серьезных вещах. Например, на том,  как не опоздать на рейс до Нарна и как успеть привести себя в порядок за десять минут после ночи бурного секса.

На'Тот потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы. Почувствовала легкую боль в шее и спине, там, где Г'Кар в порыве страсти прихватил ее зубами особенно сильно. Проведя рукой по плечу, нащупала несколько неглубоких ранок. И, судя по ноющим бедрам и ягодицам, на них тоже останутся отметины от его рук.

Низ живота слегка побаливал. Да, нельзя долго быть без любовников, иначе случается неконтролируемый срыв, как и в эту ночь. На'Тот осторожно коснулась пальцем припухшей влажной щели между ног, дотянувшись до  кончика клитора, все еще твердого и острого от возбуждения (за эту особенность нарны и называли его   _таш’йал_ , «шип женственности»),   и закрыла глаза, вспоминая, как Г'Кар совсем недавно теребил его своим шершавым языком, дразня, наслаждаясь властью над ее телом. Потом провеля ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра…

Клитор тут же набух и затрепетал от прикосновения, болезненно заныв,  бедра рефлекторно качнулись, бесстыдно раскрываясь, и На'Тот поспешно отдернула руку от промежности, надеясь, что Г'Кар не заметил ее жеста. Затем, не удержавшись, украдкой поднесла пальцы к ноздрям, вдыхая резкий мускусный аромат. Ее тело все еще пахло его семенем, его страстью и вожделением. От этого кружилась голова, и неистово колотилось сердце. Но вряд ли будет уместно садиться на корабль, благоухая столь сильно. Это… может вызвать смущение окружающих. На'Тот знала, что инопланетянам этот запах не всегда нравится, а другие нарны тоже не смогут не отреагировать на него. Сейчас такое внимание точно ей ни к чему.

— Я воспользуюсь твоим душем? — спросила она. Вопрос был чистой формальностью.

Г'Кар кивнул, все еще лениво потягиваясь на кровати.

На'Тот  быстро вошла в ванную, задвинув матовую перегородку. Каюты послов на станции были оборудованы настоящими водными душами, но кабинки размерами все равно не блистали. Впрочем, сейчас это было неважно. Главное, она могла постоять  под горячей водой, расслабить напряженные мышцы и смыть с себя следы их ночного безумия.

Поскольку нарны не потели, как люди или центавриане, то купание в воде имело для них немного другой смысл и значение. Они предпочитали греться в естественных горячих источниках, которых на их планете было очень много, используя глину с их берегов и дна для очистки кожи и придания ей гладкости и блеска. Смывание грязи с тела пресной водой  нарны считали кощунством. Но здесь, на станции, земляне относились к воде с меньшим почтением, хоть и достаточно бережливо.

«Пять минут на душ мне хватит»,  — решила На'Тот, перебирая флакончики на полке в поисках _орры_ , смеси из особой зернистой глины, чтобы нанести ее на кожу. Но обнаружила кое-что более занятное и экзотическое: флакон с земным моющим средством. Она не была уверена, что именно это было: шампунь — жидкость, которую люди наносили на волосы, или гель, которым они очищали свое тело. Неужели Г'Кар использовал это сам? На'Тот открыла флакон и осторожно понюхала. Запах не был противным, но все равно казался странным, слишком инопланетным. Она не помнила, чтобы от посла так пахло когда-либо. Значит, держит это средство для своих земных любовниц.

На'Тот чуть нахмурилась, задумавшись, сколько ухищрений он позаимствовал от инопланетян? И со сколькими любовницами обращался так же, как с ней сегодня? Ласкал, нашептывал всякие скабрезности на ухо, пока толкался  в их лоно своим длинным и крепким членом…

Впрочем, это уже неважно, ведь они вряд ли встретятся снова в ближайшее время. Уже через час она будет на пути к родному миру, а еще через несколько дней окажется на войне. А он останется здесь, на космической станции, и будет воевать против центавриан с помощью дипломатии. Главное, что ей было хорошо этой ночью. На'Тот надеялась, что и Г'Кару тоже.  Иначе бы он  не овладевал ею снова и снова, ненасытно и одержимо. Даже если он забудет об этой ночи через несколько дней, все равно, «здесь и сейчас» того стоило…

Дверца-перегородка вдруг отодвинулась, и На'Тот услышала голос Г'Кара за своей спиной:

— Надеюсь, ты не против моей компании?

Она охнула, почувствовав его сильные руки на своей талии.

В кабинке и раньше не было просторно, но теперь стало совсем тесно.  На'Тот невольно отодвинулась, прижавшись к стене. Г'Кар, огромный и мускулистый, тут же занял почти все пространство под душем.

— О, боги, теперь мы точно опоздаем! — прошипела она, когда он вдруг притянул ее к себе, обняв.

— Как раз наоборот, нам лучше мыться вместе, — ответил Г'Кар, посмеиваясь. — Иначе мы и впрямь ничего не успеем. Да и с мытьем будет легче. Я помогу тебе, а ты — мне.

Он забрал у нее флакон, хмыкнув, а потом, открыв, вылил немного жидкости на ладонь. Она тут же вспенилась.

Прежде чем На'Тот успела возразить, Г'Кар натер ее плечи и спину этим странным составом.  Пены стало еще больше.

— Эта штука слишком нежная для нашей кожи, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Но очищает неплохо. И можно получить забавные и приятные ощущения…

— Г'Кар!.. — зарычала На'Тот, пытаясь отодвинуть его от себя. Но он даже не шелохнулся, продолжая намыливать ее грудь и живот. Вскоре почти все ее тело было покрыто пушистой пеной.

— Доверься мне и расслабься, — тихо  сказал он, положив голову ей на плечо, так, что его губы оказались возле ее уха.

На'Тот почувствовала, как его сильные пальцы скользнули между ее ногами, и вскрикнула, содрогнувшись:

— О,  боги, у нас же нет времени на все это!..

Тут он потеребил ее клитор, отчего она задохнулась и замерла, откинув голову назад.

— Нет времени на что? — насмешливо прошептал он,  а потом нежно куснул ее плечо.

На'Тот развернулась к нему лицом, хмурясь. Но Г'Кар выдавил  еще пенного средства ей на ладонь, а потом, схватив за запястье, прижал ее руку к своей груди, и принялся водить по кругу.

— Я помог тебе отмыться, теперь твоя очередь!

В его глазах светились откровенная похоть и бесстыдство. И На'Тот не выдержала, приняв его вызов. Плеснув еще геля на ладони, она намылила ему живот и грудь, невольно наслаждаясь твердостью его мышц. Потом, поймав его горящий взгляд, медленно опустила руку ниже, сунув палец в сумку, и потеребила маленькие нежные бугорки сосков там, внутри. Это вызвало у него низкий страстный стон. Но другая ее рука уже двигалась дальше, вниз по намыленной пятнистой коже,  к набухшей нежной складке кожи, из центра которой уже высунулась блестящая головка члена.

— Во имя Г'Квана! — выдохнул Г'Кар, когда она осторожно провела ногтем по кончику его пениса, оставив мыльный след. Член тут же налился кровью, толкнувшись в ее ладонь. На'Тот наблюдала за тем, как он растет, быстро увеличиваясь в размере,  поглаживая по всей длине, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к гладкой и горячей коже. Он пульсировал  под ее пальцами, подрагивая, и небольшие твердые чешуйки на головке поблескивали от капелек смазки. Ей дико нравилось,  как он напрягался в ответ на каждое ее прикосновение.

Аромат земного моющего средства не мог заглушить сильный и резкий запах мускуса, идущий от Г'Кара. То  был запах возбужденного, готового к сексу мужчины, и это сводило ее с ума. На'Тот  чувствовала,  что и сама на пределе: между ног у нее  уже было мокро и жарко, а  пульсирующий клитор напрягся и высунулся наружу. Пока она ласкала его член, посол не терял зря времени: его пальцы уже исследовали ее щель, входя в нее все глубже, и начали игру с клитором, вызывая у нее дрожь во всем теле. Г'Кар прислонил ее к стене душевой кабинки, хрипло попросив раздвинуть ноги шире.

— Мы же опозда…

На'Тот  не договорила, потому что он  резко опустился на колени и с силой раздвинул ее ляжки, прижавшись ртом к ее лобку. Его  жесткий как терка язык оказался внутри нее, дразня, извиваясь, касаясь  клитора, посасывая его. И тогда она закричала, не в силах сдерживать возбуждение, вцепилась в его плечи, вжимая его в себя, а он не унимался и продолжал неистово лизать ее, пока не довел до полного изнеможения. Она хотела что-то сказать ему, но чувствовала, что вот-вот упадет: ноги у нее стали ватными и слабыми, а внутри все дрожало и пульсировало.

Г'Кар  вдруг поднялся, развернув ее спиной к себе, и На'Тот  почувствовала, что его пытливые намыленные пальцы снова оказались внутри нее, прижались к стенке влагалища, заставив его сжаться и затрепетать.

— Г'Ка-ар! — протяжно взмолилась она, упираясь в стену руками. Он приподнял ее, держа за талию, и она почувствовала, как его острый пульсирующий член скользит по ее ягодицам, все ниже и ниже, к ее лону, истекающему влагой. На некоторое время он замер, твердой чешуйчатой головкой массируя  ее щель и клитор по кругу. А потом, когда На'Тот  уже была готова зарычать от нетерпения, вошел в нее, резко, вогнав член почти до упора, заставив вжаться в стену. Г’Кар положил голову ей на плечо, выдохнув, а потом, выдержав паузу, начал двигаться, сначала медленно, длинными плавными движениями, а потом все чаще, все яростнее и неистовее.

— Еще! — рычала На'Тот, подаваясь ему навстречу, принимая его целиком. Ей приходилось упираться в стену обоими руками, чтобы не упасть от его неистовых толчков. Г'Кар  вцепился в ее бедра, ускоряя темп, выкрикивая слова, смысл которых заглушала бегущая вода. Они оба что-то кричали,  громче и громче, извиваясь, покачиваясь в унисон. На'Тот  чувствовала, что внутри нее все горит и содрогается под  его натиском. Г'Кар стиснул ее бедра так крепко, что стало больно, но сейчас это уже было неважно.

Он вонзился в нее в еще раз, приподняв, и  замер, наслаждаясь первой волной оргазма, сотрясшего ее тело. Вода лилась с громким плеском, а они хватали ртом воздух, вцепившись друг в друга.

— С-святые мученики! — На'Тот первая смогла произнести что-то членораздельно. Г'Кар пробормотал что-то ей на ухо, тяжело дыша, но шум текущей воды заглушил его слова.

Он продолжал держать ее на весу, насаженной на его напряженный член. На'Тот  поерзала, качнув бедрами, и это вызвало новую волну экстаза и стонов у них обоих.

— Нам надо с-спешить, — всхлипнула она, почувствовав внезапную нежность к нему. Может, перестать сопротивляться и остаться здесь, в его власти? Искушение сдаться становилось все сильнее.

—Что ж, могу и побыстрее, — выдохнул Г'Кар и действительно начал двигаться  в более яростном темпе, закрыв глаза.

На'Тот теперь могла разобрать то, что он шептал ей на ухо: ласковые слова  вперемешку с ругательствами.

— Щрок, я опять буду грязная, — проворчала она, пытаясь отодвинуться от него, но он  лишь сильнее прижался к ней,  все быстрее покачивая бедрами.

— Я вымою тебя снова, радость моя... — невнятно пробормотал Г'Кар,  дрожа от возбуждения. Он неистово двигался внутри нее, и она, постанывая, уступила этому напору,  выгнулась, подстраиваясь под его темп, отдаваясь  целиком ему и очередной  вспышке оргазма.

—  Ты и впрямь ненасытен! — прорычала На'Тот, когда почувствовала, что он излился горячим потоком семени.

— Я просто пытаюсь доставить тебе удовольствие, — выдохнул Г'Кар, замирая в ней.

—И ты в этом преуспел. Я не просто довольна, я схожу с ума, — призналась На'Тот, пытаясь удержать равновесие на подгибающихся дрожащих ногах. — Похоже, победа в нашем споре все-таки останется за тобой.

Г'Кар  резко вышел из нее и принялся тереться вздыбленным пульсирующим пенисом о ее бедра и спину, размазывая семя по пятнистой коже.

— Тебе лучше это признать, иначе мы точно везде опоздаем, — ответил он с усмешкой. — Ведь я не из тех, кто сдается, как ты знаешь.

На'Тот  повернулась  к нему лицом, тяжело дыша.

— Да уж, вижу. Как и то, что твой _йал’ток **[1]**_ все еще готов к бою! — воскликнула она, указав на его торчащий налитый кровью член.

— Это еще один вызов? Как можно его не принять? —  прошептал Г'Кар  низким голосом, устремив на нее потемневшие от страсти глаза.

Она закусила губу и тронула  его твердый влажный член,  поглаживая и лаская, неторопливо двигаясь от основания к острому кончику. Потом снова медленно проникла пальцем в его сумку и потеребила  соски, такие нежные и мягкие. Этот контраст  в ощущениях во время ласк всегда  возбуждал  ее  в мужчинах. Как можно быть одновременно таким разным? Жестким и податливым, ранящим и ранимым одновременно? Поразительно!

— Не знаю, стоит ли это делать, если  меня опять ждет поражение, пусть и безумно приятное…

Она убрала руки и повернулась к полкам в поисках нормального нарнского мыла, а не земного баловства.

— На'Тот… — тихо окликнул ее Г'Кар, стоя под текущей водой.

— У тебя что, совсем нет _орры,_ победитель? — спросила она, отчаявшись найти нужный флакон в бардаке, царящем на полке. — Хорошо, обойдусь без нее. Подвинься же, мне надо смыть с себя все… _это_! — она указала на пену и сперму на своей коже и толкнула его.

 Но  Г'Кар  даже не шелохнулся.

— Ты оставишь меня вот так, страдать без разрядки? Как жестоко!

— Судя по гнусной ухмылке, страдания твои невелики, — фыркнула она с холодной улыбкой. — Ты же знал, что я тороплюсь. Вот и результат!

— Я всего лишь хотел потянуть время, — ответил Г'Кар  с неожиданной честностью.

На'Тот перестала улыбаться и положила руку ему на грудь, а потом  двинулась ниже, к напряженному члену.

— Очередное вероломство, посол? Мы же вроде все выяснили и обо всем договорились? А ты снова пытаешься манипулировать мною? Подстраиваешь мне опоздание на рейс, да? Ты действительно думал, что сможешь меня задержать с помощью такого дешевого трюка?

— Хорошо, ты победила, — быстро сказал он, глядя на ее пальцы, замершие возле члена. — И я не манипулировал, просто… поддался своей похоти.

— Ах, похоти! — прошипела На'Тот,  глядя ему в глаза. — Ну, конечно!

Она отвернулась и, оттолкнув его,  шагнула из душа.

— НаТот, родная, прошу! — торопливо выкрикнул  Г'Кар, схватив ее за плечо. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я просил тебя…

Тут он охнул и замолчал, потому что она повернулась и положила ладонь на его член.

— Нет, не хочу, — ответила НаТот, начав поглаживать и ласкать его, постепенно усиливая нажим и скорость.

Г'Кар замер, вцепившись в ее плечи, бормоча ругательства и нежности вперемешку.

— Просто люблю оставлять последнее слово в споре за собой, — сказала она, когда он кончил, застонав. И потерлась носом о его щеку. — Так где же _орра_? Ты обещал помочь мне отмыться!

Г'Кар, все еще дрожащий от пережитого экстаза,  раздобыл нужный флакон и  принялся избавлять и себя и ее от последствий их неистового секса. Он старательно отмыл ее спину, шею и живот, а потом, опустившись на колени,  очень осторожно протер  нежную кожу между ног.

На'Тот  тихо застонала, погладив его по голове, когда вдруг почувствовала его горячие губы и язык на своем клиторе, все еще болезненно напряженном после недавнего соития.

Нежность и возбуждение снова нахлынули на нее. На мгновение захотелось поддаться искушению и  остаться в его каюте, никуда не уезжать. Просто быть с ним здесь и сейчас. Вечно. Так сильно ее давно никто не заводил. И с ним было так хорошо… Впрочем, вполне возможно, она просто давно не занималась сексом.

На'Тот  всхлипнула, а потом, устыдившись собственной слабости, с грудным ворчанием отодвинулась от него, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться. Вряд ли он делал все это только ради ее удовольствия. Скорее, не хотел уступать в их затянувшемся сексуальном соревновании, даже после признания поражения.

Убедившись, что мыльная пена полностью смыта, Г'Кар  поднял ее на руки и вынес из душа. На'Тот вовсе не была хрупкой или маленькой, но в его руках чувствовала себя крохотной, настолько сильным он был. Это завораживало. На'Тот  хотелось, чтобы он делал с ней все, что ему вздумается. Хотелось принадлежать ему всем телом. _Здесь и сейчас_.

Г'Кар, уложив ее на кровать, принялся вытирать  полотенцем ее плечи, грудь, живот, постепенно спускаясь ниже.

На'Тот вздрогнула и выхватила из его рук полотенце. Ох, нельзя терять голову. Только не с таким коварным любовником, как посол.

— По мне будто пробежало стадо ну’токов, — шепнула она c укоризненной кривой улыбкой.  

Вместо ответа Г'Кар  склонился над ней и очень нежно поцеловал ее в живот.

— Если я был слишком… резок, то прошу прощения, — прошептал  он.— У меня давно не было нарнских женщин… ох, впрочем, и других женщин тоже не было.

Такое признание было для нее неожиданным.

— Зато был очень напряженный график. Я знаю и понимаю. Все из-за проклятой войны, — ответила На'Тот, чувствуя себя слишком усталой, чтобы бороться с противоречивыми эмоциями, все еще бушующими в ее душе.

— Но нам обоим была нужна разрядка, — сказал он. — И ты была великолепна этой ночью…

— Да, полагаю, из меня вышла  идеальная любовница, — перебила его На'Тот с саркастическим смехом. А потом встала и принялась одеваться. — Хотя бы потому, что через несколько минут я исчезну из твоей каюты и из твоей жизни. Разве это не мечта любого бабника? Никаких обязательств, никаких обещаний!

На'Тот знала, что ее слова были резкими. Но они помогли ей прийти в себя. И заодно избавили Г'Кара от необходимости говорить прочие нежные дежурные банальности, которые он уже много раз повторял своим многочисленным любовницам. И наверняка еще будет повторять после того, как она уедет.

 Она стояла к нему спиной, застегивая мундир,  поэтому не заметила, как изменилось на мгновение его лицо, став серьезным и почти мрачным. Но когда повернулась к нему, Г'Кар  уже снова улыбался.

— Я говорил искренне, На'Тот.

Он помог ей застегнуть кожаный нагрудник.

— Зато у нас было море страсти и удовольствия, пусть и на одну ночь, — насмешливо добавила На'Тот, закончив одеваться. — Спасибо, Г'Кар. Тебе удалось меня… воодушевить.  Но мне пора уходить. Посадка на мой рейс наверняка уже началась, а мне еще надо забрать вещи из каюты.

— Я тебя провожу, — сказал Г'Кар, быстро одеваясь.

Она покачала головой, хлопнув его по плечу.

— Не стоит, мой дорогой посол. Иначе ты опоздаешь на переговоры с бракири. Посол Летке всегда недоволен из-за задержек.

— Не опоздаю, — Г'Кар мотнул головой. — Я знаю короткий путь от доков. Провожу тебя и успею вернуться до начала переговоров. Идем же!

 

***

Они выбежали из каюты, поправляя одежду на ходу. Основной багаж На'Тот отправила в док для погрузки еще накануне, так что из каюты ей нужно было забрать только небольшую сумку с самыми необходимыми вещами и документами. Она проделала это за пару минут, после чего они вихрем помчались по направлению к ближайшему турболифту. Время было еще раннее, так что в коридорах почти никого не было.

Но вот турболифтом кто-то уже пользовался, если судить по закрывающимся дверям.

— О, нет! — охнула На'Тот, увидев это. Время катастрофически поджимало, и если они не успеют попасть именно в этот лифт, то опоздание станет рискованным. Обычно девизом На'Тот было «поспешай, не торопясь», но сейчас этому принципу пришлось изменить. И она побежала еще быстрее.

— Подождите! — крикнула она тому, кто был в турболифте. Но вряд ли это сработало, даже если бы пассажир услышал ее. Потому что двери почти сомкнулись.

— Щрок! — не сдержалась На'Тот, врезаясь в стальные створки, не успев притормозить.

Но Г'Кар не был склонен сдаваться так легко. Он прыгнул и вцепился в дверцы турболифта, а потом, оскалив зубы, нажал из всех сил, заставив открыться.

На'Тот услышала громкий скрежет, а потом какой-то хруст  и испугалась, что Г'Кар сломал лифт. Тогда они точно никуда не поедут.

— Иди же! — прошипел он, толкнув ее вперед.

На'Тот протиснулась внутрь, и он прыгнул следом. Дверцы турболифта с лязгом закрылись, и он двинулся, отчего оба нарна не удержали равновесие и отлетели к дальней стене.

На'Тот почувствовала, что врезалась во  что-то мягкое, а потом услышала испуганный крик.

Еще недолгий миг она боролась, чтобы отодвинуть от себя ужасно тяжелого Г'Кара. А затем отошла в сторону сама и посмотрела на бедного пассажира, которого они чуть не зашибли, пытаясь попасть внутрь.

Это оказалась Талия Винтерс, коммерческий телепат.

Она испуганно уставилась на них, явно не понимая, чем вызвано столь неистовое вторжение.

На'Тот быстро улыбнулась, украдкой поправляя помятый мундир.

— О, мисс Винтерс,  мы просим прощения, если  напугали вас или ушибли, — сказала она по-английски, стараясь говорить как можно приветливее.

— Мы опаздывали… точнее, моя помощница опаздывает на свой рейс, — пояснил Г'Кар, кланяясь. — Но… я надеюсь, с вами все в порядке? Мы… не причинили вам никаких… э-э-э… повреждений, надеюсь?

Мисс Винтерс все еще стояла неподвижно, глядя на них, и лицо ее изменило цвет, сильно покраснев. На'Тот не очень хорошо разбиралась в таких нюансах и реакциях землян, но, кажется, у них это случалось из-за волнения.

— Если что, я возмещу ущерб, — договорил Г'Кар, вглядываясь в ее лицо. — Это случилось нечаянно.

Телепатка качнула головой, а потом сделала шаг назад, прижав пальцы к виску.

— В-все в порядке, посол, — ответила она с вымученной улыбкой. — Просто… это и впрямь было очень… неожиданно.

— Рада это слышать, — сказала На'Тот и тоже отошла в другой угол. После прошлогоднего странного инцидента с Алисой Белдон, она стала относиться к телепатам более настороженно.

Г'Кар назвал номер уровня компьютеру лифта. И снова проверил свой мундир, помявшийся в результате борьбы с дверями.

— Еще очень рано, — сказал он, нарушив неловкое молчание. — Неужели вы работаете в такое время, мисс Винтерс?

Телепатка вздрогнула, посмотрев на него почти затравленно.

Но потом опять улыбнулась.

— О, нет-нет… просто… у меня иногда случается бессонница, и в таких случаях я… прогуливаюсь по станции.

— Да, отсутствие сна и впрямь может доставлять беспокойство, — вежливо ответил Г'Кар  и переглянулся с На'Тот.

Лифт дернулся и остановился.

— Синий уровень 3,  — объявил компьютер.

— О, это моя остановка, — Талия Винтерс ринулась к выходу, продолжая держаться за висок. — Всего вам хорошего, посол!

Дверцы со скрежетом и похрустыванием закрылись. Лифт тронулся дальше.

На'Тот посмотрела на Г'Кара.

— Мне кажется, я ее все-таки немного зашибла, — сказала она с кривой улыбкой. — Она вела себя странно.

— На'Тот, дорогая, мисс Винтерс — телепат. Они всегда ведут себя странно. Я полагал, что за два года на станции ты к этому привыкла. Возможно, она все еще боится меня после того предложения.

— О передаче генетического материала через прямое спаривание? — хмыкнула На'Тот. — Жаль, я не присутствовала при этом разговоре. Всегда было интересно понаблюдать за тобой в таких… деликатных ситуациях.

— Вербовка телепатов для участия в секретных научных проектах  довольно скучная работа, поверь, — ответил Г'Кар, криво улыбнувшись. — Но чего не сделаешь ради блага нашей родины!

— Ха,  — На'Тот покачала головой. — Сильно сомневаюсь, что ты скучал. Ведь ты у нас всегда подходишь творчески к самому незатейливому делу.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — сказал Г'Кар. — В любом случае, мисс Винтерс многое потеряла, отказавшись от этой сделки.

— Пожалуй, соглашусь с тобой, — засмеялась На'Тот, облизнув губы. — Но, полагаю, в данной ситуации ее больше смущала мыльная пена на твоем воротнике.

И она быстро вытерла ее пальцем.

Г'Кар погладил ее по бедру, посмеиваясь, но тут лифт снова остановился, и дверцы медленно открылись.

— Дальше меня не провожай, — сказала На'Тот,  шагнув в коридор с сумкой на плече. — Иначе опоздаешь на свои переговоры.

— Удачи тебе, — произнес Г'Кар, прижав кулаки к груди. — И да хранит тебя Г'Кван!

— И тебе удачи, — ответила она, а потом чуть нахмурилась, склонив голову набок: — Но как ты успеешь добраться до посольского сектора? Отсюда расстояние немаленькое!

Г'Кар сунул руку за отворот мундира и достал карточку.

— У меня есть служебный пропуск уровня «фиолетовый-альфа»,  — сказал он с почти мальчишеским задором. — Так что пройду через закрытые ходы напрямик.

— Но откуда он у тебя?! — воскликнула она в изумлении. — Такой доступ есть только у офицеров службы безопасности!

— Приобрел год назад у Н’Грата,  — ответил Г'Кар. — Пришлось раскошелиться, но оно того стоило, как видишь.

На'Тот рассмеялась, а потом попятилась, прижав кулак к груди.

— Мне пора, Г'Кар. Не знаю, увидимся ли мы снова, и как скоро это случится. Но ведь можно на это надеяться, не так ли?

— Конечно, можно, — ответил Г'Кар, провожая ее долгим взглядом.

* * *

 

[1] нарнское поэтическое название для члена, переводится как "меч страсти". Его редко употребляют в разговорной речи, это больше книжный термин (в поэмах или возвышенных любовных драмах).


End file.
